Together Always
by freezethemoment
Summary: This is journey of Katniss' first pregnancy...with a major twist in it...after a the major turn of events, will Katniss and Peeta be ale to find their way back into each other's lives? Or will they end up facing the world without each other?
1. Chapter 1

**************************************************************************************************************************Hi Everybody! This is my very first story on my page! I hope you all enjoy it! Leave me a review of what you think, what you'd like to see, or what you'd not like to see. Haha I am completely open to suggestions! Hope you like it! (Warning: This story is mostly happy fluff, if you'd like to see this story become more than that tell and it can be done. :))

My name is Katniss Mellark; I am married to the love of my life Peeta Mellark. We survived two hunger games together. And I live in district 12, at victor's village. And for the very first time in my life, I feel happy.

I walk into Peeta's newly rebuilt bakery and breathe in the smell of all the yummy breads he's making. Seeing that I'm his wife, I have the right to walk in the back of the bakery whenever I please, so as always, I help myself to make a beeline for Peeta, no matter where he is in the bakery. Here recently I have wanted nothing more than to eat his entire stock of bread, so as I pass my favorite rack of breads, I grab a cheesy bun, I smile at the heat coming from this small piece of pleasure. Before I can raise the treat to my mouth I feel somebody's hands wrap around my wrists, I am being pulled back and I can smell the comforting scent of dill and, every other bread dough under the sun. Peeta has his arms wrapped around my waist and I lean my head back, and under his neck. I laugh and a smile brighter than the sun crosses my face, I can feel and hear Peeta's melodic laugh in my ears, and I completely melt in his arms. I turn around and stand on my tip-toes to kiss him. "So Katniss, you're stealing my inventory again hmm?" Peeta smirks and kisses me on the cheek, "It's your fault for making them so yummy. And let's just say…I'm testing them for you." He shoots me a look of pleasure that I'm so eager to be eating his food. I interlock my hand with his and he pulls me back to the baking table; "Peeta! I thought we both understood that you're the baker in this marriage. I'll do nothing but destroy your work." After a little bit of begging for Peeta to let me watch for today, he gives in with a smile. "You can't watch forever, soon you'll have to try it." As a response I pop the last bite of cheesy bun into my mouth and chew it cheerfully as I sit by the window watching my wonderful husband roll out various beads.

After all of the pain and suffering I have experienced in my life, it feels weird to sit here without a worry in the world. My life feels perfect.

When Peeta approaches me with his hands covered in flour, I try to make a run for the door, he grabs me by the arm and rests his hand on my cheek, it leaves his large handprint on my cheek; he tries leaning in for a kiss, and I can't stop myself when I start laughing so I sink my hands into the giant flour bag sitting by my feet. When I spot Peeta's black shirt that has been protected by his apron and I push both of my hands onto it. Peeta locks me in an embrace and runs his flour filled hands through my braid and I run my hands all over his face. "I've got to get going Peeta, see you at home." I kiss him on his flour covered cheek which leaves my lips white. I blush and wave goodbye as I walk out of the shop.

I decide to stop by the convenience store and pick up a few things. I grab a large jar of pickles and I ponder what else I want to eat. I almost run when I think of the idea of ice-cream. I pick out their largest tub and figure I can spilt it with Peeta when he gets home tonight. I grab some other food on my way through every aisle. I walk up to the checkout and set all of my items down. "Congratulations Mockingjay." "Excuse me?" "You are expecting aren't you?"

The clerk looks down at all the food I bought she lingers a moment longer when her eyes reach the pickles and ice-cream. I shake my head vigorously. _I'm not pregnant. Am I_? I look down at my flat abdomen, it is a little bigger I suppose, but only because of all the bread I've helped myself to recently. _Of course you're not pregnant. You haven't gained that much weight from the bread, besides you get your period today_. I take one small glance at the small rack in front of me, it has a few pregnancy tests, they all sit there mocking me and making me question myself. _There's no way you're pregnant, are you_? The clerk catches my hesitance and reaches over to the rack and pulls off a single pregnancy test and places it in my bag. She blinks widely at me, and gives me a half smile. I know she's right. _Better safe than sorry_. I grab my bag and walk out of the door, holding the bag close to me and when I see that I'm almost back home I start to run. _You can't be pregnant. You and Peeta have always used precautions. Peeta knows you don't want a baby_. As I walk inside of our empty house I throw all of the food onto the counter, and hastily pull out the small box that holds the test that could change everything. I unsteadily walk back to me and Peeta's bathroom and read the directions. My hand is trembling as I hold it under my body. I pace around the bathroom and wait for the results. "Please don't be a plus sign." My legs feel like jelly as I wait for the stick to show rather it's just an unnecessary scare, or a nightmare coming to life. My head is pounding, the world is spinning, and I just barely manage to look at my underwear…There isn't a single spot of blood. I pull my underwear back on along with some pants and I walk back over to where I laid the test down.

Slowly but surely, there is a faint blue plus sign, persisting to make its appearance. In one hour my perfect world has been invaded by my nightmare….. **_I am pregnant_**.

I drop to my knees and the cold hard floor does nothing but send even more pain through me. I want to curl up and die, _I have never wanted children_. "Sweetheart? By any chance do you have some liquor I could borrow?" His footsteps aren't as unsteady as Peeta's are and seeing that the conversation is about liquor, I know it must be Haymitch. His footsteps are approaching me. I haven't realized until now all the tears I have already shed and that I have been screaming my lungs out. "Sweetheart?" The bathroom door swings open and my suspicions were correct, it's Haymitch. "What happened to you?" He walks over and picks me up; he seems to be much more sober than normal so I trust him. He carries me out to the living room and lays me down on the couch. He quickly turns back to find the cause of my meltdown. He comes out seconds later holding the pregnancy test and he gives me a confused look. The plus sign is much bolder than when I had first looked, the sight of it makes me feel dizzy all over again.

"It's going to be okay, Sweetheart. You love Peeta don't you?" "Of course I do!" I slur this at poor Haymitch, with more anger than I've ever used towards him. I know he's just trying to help but something inside of me just wants to tear his face off! He sits down on the opposite end of the couch and awkwardly pats the bottom part of my legs. "I don't want to talk about it!" "So, is that a no, to the liquor?" I scowl at him and he takes the hint to get out of my house, because right now I could bite anybody's head off, even Peeta's, and Haymitch absolutely gets the picture crisp and clear. "If you need to talk I—" "Shut up Haymitch! No! I don't want to talk about it! And if you breathe a word of this to anybody, even Peeta, you won't wake up from your next hangover!" I cross my arms and watch as he walks out of my house he lets out a half drunk laugh. When his footsteps and laughter vanishes I sink down into the couch and pull a blanket over my body.

I just lay there for a while and try to cope with all that has been laid on my shoulders. After a couple hours of taking a nap I hear the door open. "Katniss, honey, where are you?" Peeta's unbalanced footsteps fill our quiet house, and they are approaching me and the positive pregnancy test that is lying on the table in front of me…..

**************************************************************************************************************************What do you all think so far? Sorry for the cliffhanger...:) Should I keep this story going? If so I promise I'll try to update daily! :)

Thanks for reading,

~Freezethemoment


	2. Chapter 2

*************************************************************************************Hi everybody, just wanted to give you a quick note:

I can't thank you all enough, to me its and overwhelming response for my story to have been on less than a day, I was only expecting to get 8 reviews through my whole story if I were lucky. You all have motivated me to continue this story, thank you again for the inspirational and encouraging words! Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think about this chapter, like it? Hate it? Let me know what you'd like to see in future chapters (and trust me there will be more chapters ) I love you all, Haha and again a big THANK YOU for the support so early on!

~Freezethemoment

_Why are you home early_? I throw the blanket of myself and stick the test down into the couch. As soon as I turn around I see Peeta's perfectly blonde hair shining from the nearby window. "Everything okay Katniss?" "Yeah." Peeta walks over towards me with a warm smile, he leans down to kiss me, and I push him with all the force I have. "Don't touch me!" "Katniss, what's wrong?" He touches my arm and I absolutely can feel the anger bubbling inside of me, "Just stop touching me!" I've never felt so angry at Peeta than at this moment, _why are you so angry at Peeta_? The problem is I have no idea why I'm so angry with Peeta, I'm not happy that he caused the current issue of pregnancy, but I've never been so mad at him. "Katniss. You can tell me anything." Peeta makes a terrible mistake by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him, I feel so on edge I don't even want to be touched or looked at by him. I slap his chest and struggle to pull away. All of a sudden the anger that once consumed my body has leveled out and I feel sad, so sad I start crying in a couple seconds. I look up and into Peeta's eyes waiting to feel the happiness I normally do when I look into the sky blue eyes that I love oh so much; instead I see dark, foggy pits that crush my soul.

His gentle hands release from my waist and wrap around my neck; with a lot more force than when they had only been resting on my waist. "Peeta. Please. Come back to me. I'm sorry." Peeta had truly gotten a lot better about controlling the way he handled his attacks but this time it's all coming out. I know it's way past late for sorry, Peeta is determined to kill me this time for sure. I am about to pass out from lack of air, I reach out gently and touch my hands under his jaw, "Not real, Peeta! Not real…" The pressure on my throat is immediately released and he is running out of the room and I can hear our bathroom door slam shut.

I run my hands along my neck and try to catch my breath, I am on the floor and I feel lightheaded. I don't have any energy so I just lie there against the cold, wood floors and cry my eyes out. It feels like I've been down here for days, but deep down I know it's only been about an hour. This hour has been one of the worst, it's been filled with my crying and almost dying, and the entire time I could hear Peeta in the bathroom screaming his head off, it would be comments about me, how I'm a mutt, how much he hates me. How he wants to kill me. _This isn't your Peeta, this is a mutt_. _Your husband almost tried to kill you, __**real**__. It was __**your**__ Peeta that screamed that he hated you and wanted you to die, __**not real**_. I gently rock back and forth, and when I finally finish crying I can hear the bathroom door creak open. The same unsteady footsteps that I love are approaching me; rather it's my Peeta or the Capital's Peeta, I don't have any idea. At this point I'd be ready to have Capital Peeta kill me and his child, something about the way he yelled that he wanted me dead seemed different this time.

I can feel his arms wrap around my entire body, I am paralyzed from fear. Instead of the harsh, strong, and violent arms I expected and somewhat hoped for, I feel warm, safe, loving, and gentleness radiating from his arms, I allow him to pull me on his lap, I sit there patiently, as he rocks me back and forth, his chin is resting on the top of my head. "I'm so sorry, I love you Katniss. You know that right?" I feel his lips press against my head. "I love you too. And you don't need to apologize, it's my fault I shouldn't have hit you." "Sweetie. Is there something you're not telling me?" "What do you mean?" I'm trying hard to hide the anxiety in my voice, but I know he can already tell something's up. He takes one of his warm protective arms from me and reaches into his back pocket. He pulls out a box, the same small box that started it all. "Katniss?" I jump up to my feet and stare off and out the the window, hoping to avoid the question for at least another moment, but mostly wishing I could escape into the woods like I used to. Peeta rises to his feet and he hesitates to put his hands on my hips, I guide his hands there, to let him know it's okay. Peeta may be showing a smile of calmness, but in his bright blue eyes I can tell he's as excited as a toddler. "Katniss. Are you pregnant?" His smile widens at the very word.

I slowly nod, even though I wish I could say no. "Yes. Peeta, I'm pr-pr- pregnant." It's hard for me to push the words out but now that they're out, there's no taking them back. Peeta lifts me up and spins me around and kisses me, his kiss is still as steady as ever but this time it's filled with more excitement, and even though I thought this wasn't possible he has managed to put even more love in it. "Katniss, you're happy aren't you?" "Umm. Well…I know for sure that I love you and I know you want and love this baby more than anything, so I'll have it. For you."

"Katniss if you don't want this baby. We don't have to have it." His eyes are at the saddest I've ever seen them and I rest my hand on his cheek, "I love you. I want to have this baby." My voice is very unsure at the last part of the sentence, and then Peeta kisses my forehead. "You'll see Katniss. I know you must want this baby, somewhere deep down. We just have to find out where in your heart this want is." I pull Peeta in closer to me and I stay there embracing him for a long time. I don't want to let go, and I never will let go.

Surprisingly enough it's Peeta that breaks the embrace first. "Peeta…." I whine on for a moment until he intertwines his fingers with mine. I feel a little better to be holding his hand. It reminds me that I'm not alone. "Katniss does anybody else know?" "No. Just you. Oh, and Haymitch." "When did you tell Haymitch?" "He came over asking for some liquor and he found me in the bathroom." "He came in the bathroom when you were….going?" The look on Peeta's face is priceless at this moment, eyes wide as the moon, eyebrows raised, and mouth dropped open slightly. I figure he has suffered enough so I decide to pull out the test. As I'm walking over to the couch I start explaining everything to Peeta, he didn't seem to care about some of the things I was saying so I decided to just skip to what he was wondering the most. "Peeta. I had pants on when Haymitch found me." "Oh. Okay..." his shining blue eyes seem to have relief flooding through them. I reach deep into the couch and pull out the test that I still don't want to believe, sure enough it still has a deep blue positive sign. It scares me now that Peeta knows, I have no choice but to keep his child now.

Peeta comes up behind me and wraps his arms around mine. I turn to face him and I can see the tears welling up in his eyes, "Katniss. I don't know if I've ever been happier than I am right now. I have wanted this for so many years." I can't think of anything good to say at his remark, I don't share in his excitement at all, so I just say…"Okay." He bends down and gives me a small peck on the lips and before I can stop him his hand is on my abdomen. "Peeta, there's not even a baby bump down there." I grab his hand and pull it away from my stomach and scowl at him. As scared as I was that it would trigger an attack, I just wasn't ready for that yet. He holds his hands up in a playful way, "Fair enough. Katniss, are you hungry?" I lower my head slightly and stare at him. "Dumb question." We smile and then Peeta disappears into the kitchen. I stare down at the test. _Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to have another Peeta running around the house. What are you thinking_? Fear of the child runs through my body and I run into the kitchen and I crash into Peeta half way there. "Katniss? Are you okay?" "I'm fine." I throw myself into his arms and I feel his hand caress my braid. "It's okay Katniss." He wraps an arm around my shoulders and we walk out to the meadow. I still love the meadow it's one of the few places that's all ours, no disturbances, just me and the person I love. I suppose the small child inside of me will be joining us too, rather I want him to or not.

Peeta opens the picnic basket and pulls out all of my favorite foods. Cheesy buns, pickles and he even brought out some ice-cream. I smile when I see all of these beautiful snack foods. I practically inhale all of the food, only letting Peeta have a little bit, he doesn't seem to mind. _Haymitch was right when I was almost forced to marry Peeta, against my will, I could live a hundred lives and still not deserve him_. "I love you Peeta." "I love you too." Peeta's stunning blue eyes stare down and me and it sends chills through my body. _Maybe there can be a good thing about having another smaller Peeta_. After I'm filled up on food I lay my head down in Peeta's lap and he plays with my hair. For some odd reason my hand wanders down to my abdomen, I jerk it away when I realize what I'm doing. Me and Peeta stay out in the meadow until the sun sets, I know it's Peeta's favorite time of day. When he looks down at my stomach, I guide his hand to it; I know he's been wanting to do that since he found out. I give him a half smile and after he finally takes his hand off my abdomen; he carries me back home and to bed.

During the night I can feel his arm drape across where **his** child is resting….


	3. Chapter 3

*************************************************************************************Hi Everyone,

I know I've already uploaded for today, but I had written this chapter yesterday and I wanted everybody's opinion on it, should I keep following the path I have been or should I try to take it in a different direction? Anyway I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews they have really been inspiring me to write more and more! Love you all!

*********************8 weeks later*********************

I feel Peeta's arm across my ever so slightly expanded abdomen. I have to pee so badly; but I don't want to disturb this beautiful start to a perfect day, today Peeta decided to take the day off from work, and he says he has something special planned. Today will be perfect other than the fact that **Peeta's** baby becoming more and more noticeable by the day. Peeta argues with me daily that he/she is **our** baby, but I refuse to accept it as my own, even though deep down the thought of a baby Peeta causes a small stirring in my chest. I ignore the feeling I have for the baby "Peeta"; _I never have or will want a baby_. I hate the fact that his baby is becoming such a part of my appearance, I don't even know why I'm showing so early, mother says it's because of how skinny I am.

Although my skinniness won't last much longer with all the cheesy buns Peeta persists to bring me on a daily basis, and as early as it is in the pregnancy he won't let me walk far. When I feel like my bladder is going to bust I have no choice but to roll out of bed and make a dash for the bathroom and hope I won't be too late. I can feel the pressure release; and when I'm done I peek my head around the corner to our bedroom, Peeta is wide awake and sitting up in the bed waiting for me with open arms and a warm smile. I frown at the fact of being disturbed by something inside of me I don't even want.

As I reach the side of the bed Peeta sets his hand on my newly found baby bump and laughs. I have let him touch it when he wants, after the attack when I slapped him I won't ever risk it again. "Hi sweetie, so did you know your mommy has survived two hunger games and a war and yet you're driving her mad? Aren't you?" When he says the word mommy, he smiles up at me. As soon as he finishes his one ended conversation, I can feel something coming up and I run back over to the toilet and heave over it. It only takes a couple seconds for Peeta to be by my side, he's holding my hair back for me. If he's learned anything in the past eight weeks, it's that when I'm getting that dumb thing, called morning sickness, it could be a while of sitting by the toilet.

It feels like hours until I feel like it's over. I rise to my feet, and Peeta's hand automatically goes back to his child; "Sweetie, you can back off a little now, it was funny the first time for the day, but mommy and daddy are doing something special today, and mommy needs to feel her best." _Would you please stop talking to that __**thing**__? I'd kinda like to talk to you…my husband_! I walk over to my sink and brush my teeth while Peeta shaves. To be honest I'm still a little upset that he talked to the thing inside of me, before uttering a word of hello to me this morning. _This was supposed to be __**our**__ day_!

As I finish braiding my hair, I see Peeta reaching for his comb and before he can touch it I wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips to his and hold them there for a long time, I run my fingers through his perfect blonde hair. I try to lead him out of the bathroom, and I do get us to the bedroom. I am on the bed; Peeta is leaning over me and kissing me. He refuses to be with me this morning, even when I stop to whine. I keep whining and he plants another kiss on my lips, "Katniss. I have such a wonderful day planned for us, but we have to get ready to head out in a few minutes." I frown and walk over to my closet and pull out the loosest shirt and a pair of jeans, _at least I can hide __**you**__ for a while_. I smile at myself in the mirror content that Peeta's baby is well hidden. He kisses me on the top of my head and we walk hand in hand down to the kitchen.

"Kat. What are you hungry for this morning?" Peeta has learned that it's ridiculous to ask if I'm hungry at all, so he just skips to the next question. I smile and look into those blue eyes I love so much, by my smile he already knows. He pulls out a few cheesy buns and some watermelon. Thanks to his baby, I constantly crave watermelon. I happily scarf down my breakfast, even though it's a great deal of food, I have a feeling we'll be stopping by the grocery store today. Peeta starts frying some sausage, and my hormones start to rage. "PEETA! Not today! That smell is making me feel like…something is coming up." "Oh…Sorry." He cuts off the oven and I breathe a sigh of relief. "So Peeta what are we doing today?" "I was thinking we could run some errands together." _You've been planning this day, just so we can go "run errands"_? "What if we go to district four and go on the beach and maybe we can visit Annie and baby Dillan?" "Maybe next time, dear." "But Peeta…I thought we could have some time to ourselves." I raise my eyebrows and he walks over and kisses me. "Trust me. I really think you'll end up liking the errands I have planned." I reluctantly nod and watch Peeta eat his breakfast.

I hold Peeta's hand as we walk through our small town of district twelve. Peeta stops in front of the only store in Panem that holds the stuff I've been dreading. "Come on Kat. Let's go inside and look around." "Peeta, you're only eight weeks into this thing." I point down to my expanded abdomen. "Katniss, she's _our_ child." _Since when is it a __**she**__, if I have to have this baby I at least want it to be a boy_. Peeta frowns for the first time today and I can't stand to see his discontentment, I'll do anything to make his smile return. "Okay, I guess a quick look around wouldn't hurt anybody. But if anybody asks we're shopping for Dillan." "Deal." Peeta never let go of my hand and as he pulls me into the store like an overly excited toddler, I can't help but share in his excitement a little.

Peeta drops my hand and runs around the store, it's no longer just his excitement that makes him look like a toddler….his actions scream it as well. "Peeta, calm down, we don't even know what gender it is." Peeta ignores my comment and pulls a small pink dress out with a cupcake on the front, the bottom of it looks like a tutu. He holds it up proudly, "Kat. Can't you just see a mini you wearing this?" "Peeta, since it appears we're keeping your child…I just want it to be a boy. Just like you." "Are you crazy? What could be more perfect than a mini you Kat.?" I shake my head and walk over to the aisle full of the baby boy clothes. I prefer this aisle much more than the first one Peeta dragged me through. I pull out a onesy and hold it close to me, _Maybe if I buy some things for Dillan. Peeta will let me leave this store and we can visit Anne and Finn_. Before Peeta even steps foot into the boy's aisle, his arms are full of little girl clothes. "See Kat. You really are excited for our baby, he nods toward the small stack of boy clothes in my arms. I shake my head, "these are for Dillan." "Oh. But Kat. Doesn't being in this store make you excited for her?" He somehow frees one of his hands from the massive pile of tutus and girly things, and rests it on my stomach. "Peeta I'd really like to visit Annie and Dillan." "Maybe tomorrow Kat." I frown and march to the checkout, and place my pile of clothes down, Peeta comes up behind me and throws his huge stack down and wraps his arm around me proudly.

I look at this girl checking us out. She looks so familiar, but I can't think of her name. Her golden hair flows down her back, she hasn't even bothered to look up she looks too surprised by the amount of clothes. I look up at Peeta's glowing face and a spark of recognition runs through his eyes. "Delly?" The girl snaps her head up and sure enough it is Delly Cartwright, "Peeta! Katniss! How are you guys?" She scurries out from the back of the counter and wraps her arms around both me and Peeta immediately. "How are you guys?" She squints her eyes at me and smiles, "well I guess I know how one of you are doing…"She gives me a playful push and laughs at her own joke. It's so typical of Delly that I can't be mad at her, despite the fact that she is annoying me way too much for comfort. "Congratulations guys! When is she due?" _Why does everybody keep calling Peeta's baby a she? If anything it's a he_! Peeta continues to converse with Delly as she rings up the massive pile of clothes, I zone out through most of it, not wanting to look at all of the girly things Peeta has picked out. _I never have wanted a baby. I still don't, a mini Peeta could be fun though…I guess..._

I place my hand on my stomach, _it appears we're keeping you…I don't want you…I'm only keeping you for your daddy_. Just then I feel something coming up and there's not a bathroom in sight, my face must be turning green, I feel a little dizzy, I cling onto Peeta's shirt sleeve, "Peeta….something is coming up." I go cross eyed for a moment and Delly has just managed to get a bag out and holds it in front of me, I lean over and my breakfast makes its reappearance. When it's all over, Delly looks like she's on the verge of passing out from the smells, after eight weeks Peeta has become almost immune to the fumes and just rubs my back. I stare down at his child… _Well played little Peeta…. I'll remember that when you come into this world and need a diaper change_. I smile wide when I think of a child as feisty as me, and how I'd teach him to hunt with me…_When did I start liking the idea of you_? "Maybe we will go visit Annie and Dillan today…Annie can probably help you through the stage of pregnancy you're in now." I nod with a smile that we both realize means…_I told you so_.

******************************************************************************What did you all think? Too fluffy? I'm thinking about bringing some Gale action into this? What do you think? Or maybe some more crazy, drunk, Haymitch? Haha anyway…Vote and let me know! Oh and I picked the name Dillan for Finnick and Annie's baby…it means Ocean's Son. Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me if you liked the chapter! Can you guys get me up to 20 reviews by my next update? If so you all get to meet Baby Dillan!

~Freezethemoment


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everybody,

Thanks for the reviews! I'm not going to write too much here at the beginning, so let's just dive right into today's chapter! Oh! But a quick heads up Finnick will not be in this fanfiction, right now I have it the same way as in Mockingjay, as sad as I am to say that Finnick will still be "dead" I will try to keep Annie and Dillan in it enough to make it up. (Haymitch will be appearing in a chapter or two )

"Bye Delly." I am more than ready to leave; the happiness that has filled the room is overflowing. Between Peeta radiating the true meaning of happiness from being in a store filled with baby stuff and Delly being her usual self it's a lot of happiness to be contained in this building; and to make it all worse, it's all being directed towards me. I give Delly a quick hug and pull Peeta out the door; he's carrying at least seven huge bags full of baby clothes. "Peeta what's going to happen if we have a boy?" Peeta's face lights up at this moment, I was hoping that this comment would make him think to take some of this girly crap back into the store, but instead he drops the bags and picks me up and spins me around. _What did I say_? "See! I told you so Kat.!" "Huh?" "You finally said that she's _our_ baby!" I think back to the last phrase I said, _Oh. Dang it! He's right, I did say "if __**we**__ have a boy"…. _I purse my lips and wiggle out of his grasp. "Can we go visit Annie and Dillan now?" "Sure, let's go." There's not a doubt in my mind that the word "we" is racing through Peeta's mind, his face is beaming and while he we walk to the car he has a certain happier bounce in his step while holding my hand until we reach the car.

I listen to Peeta drone on and on about how excited he was for the baby now that I've accepted it as **our** baby. _If you're just now getting excited what were you before_? I shake my head and look out the window, it'll be half a day of driving before we reach district four; so I brace myself for what will be a **very** long car ride. "Katniss, can't you honestly say you're excited for this baby?" "Whatever." "Come on Kat. Aren't you?" "Kinda…I guess." "Kat! You're excited aren't you?" "Peeta Mellark! If you keep pushing me to say something I don't really feel, I just might snap, and jump out of this car!" I undo my braid and run my fingers through my hair and hold it by the roots. _Why did I ever want to go all the way to district four_? "Katniss, I'm sorry. After what you said I thought you were just as excited as I am." "Well try to remember!" I cross my arms and breathe out as loudly as I can. I look over at Peeta and his eyes are filled with sadness and his hands are gripping the wheel harder than I thought possible.

"Katniss, I have to stop for some gas." I decide not to answer him. Instead when he stops at the pump I march out of the car and head for the convince store. "Look it's the Mockingjay!" My eyes widen, _oh right…this isn't district twelve…I'm still big news here in district six_. I am mobbed by twenty people, even the employees crowd around. "Mockingjay over here!" "Girl on fire! Can I have an autograph?" "Katniss, when will you and Peeta have a family?" I am cornered, there is no escaping the crowd of people. "Back off everybody! I just wanted some food!" Hands coming from all directions are trying to shove food at me. I start screaming, not only are my hormones raging, but I'm exhausted and just plain out angry. I begin shoving my way through the crowd and head for the bathroom, I have food all over me and somehow the crowd managed to rip my shirt sleeves. I hear a gentle knock at the door, I only crack it for fear of being trampled again. It's an employee, she's handing me a form fitting t-shirt and gives me a small smile. I look at myself in the mirror and decide that this shirt is ruined so I pull on the plain green shirt from the employee; it fits perfect except the baby is very noticeable.

I open the bathroom door and make a run for the exit, thanks to all those cheesy buns I'm not as fast or quiet as I used to be. I barely manage to make it to the car and lock the doors, when several members of the crowd slam against our car, and when the girls spot Peeta, he has no choice but to lock his door as well. I shield by face with my hands and I begin crying, "Peeta!" "It's okay Katniss, I have to get us out of here." He slams on the petal and gets us back on the road to Annie's in minutes. I breathe out a sigh of relief but the tears won't stop running down my face. I try to braid my hair out of my face with my shaky hands, and after a few attempts I succeed. Peeta hasn't uttered a word since we left the gas station. I can tell he wants to say something but at this point I don't really care; so I just lean back into the car seat and fall asleep, I don't want to even see Peeta until we're in district four.

It feels like I just fell asleep, when I feel Peeta cautiously shake my shoulder. "Katniss we're at Annie's. Do you want to sleep a little more?" I open my eyes and stare at his blue ones, the normal happiness I feel is replaced by annoyance. "No. I want to see Annie and Dillan." When Peeta offers me his smile I ignore it and open my car door and excitedly run to meet Annie in the doorway, leaving Peeta at a loss for words and full of abandonment.

"Annie!" "Hey Katniss!" I fall into her arms and almost crush poor little Dillan. "It's so great to finally see you Annie! And this must be Dillan!" "It sure is!" She holds the door open for me, and I walk right in and sit down on the couch beside her. I take a closer look at Dillan, he's a truly beautiful baby boy, he has those stunning green eyes like Finnick had, but he has redish hair coming in much curlier than Finnick's, it much more like Annie's. "Annie, he's so perfect." She laughs a little, "I like to think so, he reminds me so much of Finnick." her eyes turn a little glassy, I try to change the subject from her loss of Finnick, "Can I hold him?" "Of course." I surprise myself by how much I want to hold tiny little Dillan; "Hey buddy, aren't you a little show stopper? All the girls are going to find you very…"_distracting_" when you're a little older." I try to use my best Finnick seductive voice, Annie laughs, "Thank you Katniss. I needed that. I feel like I linger too much on Finn's death instead of how much I love him." "I miss him too Annie." We exchange smiles of loss and turn our attention back to an adorable Dillan; he has the most striking eyes, he has the absolute cutest laugh. I hold him close to me and wish he were mine, "I love you buddy." I kiss his tiny nose and reluctantly hand him back over to Annie.

"So Katniss; how are things with you and Peeta?" She looks down at my expanded stomach and gives a gentle and innocent laugh. "Ugh, don't bring it up." "What's wrong Katniss, I thought you'd be happy." "Well I'm not!" "Oh. I'm sorry Katniss, I know how you feel." "What do you mean? You and Finnick have a perfect baby together." "Katniss, you don't understand, do you? I found out I was pregnant when Finnick was going into war with you. And while I may have Dillan, now I don't have Finnick. You still have Peeta; and a beautiful baby on the way." _Maybe Annie is right. I can't imagine my life without Peeta_.

I touch my stomach and this is the moment I realize that I really do want this baby. I do want this baby even if it is a girl. No, I want this baby, no matter what.

"Knock knock knock…Hey Annie. Hi Katniss…." Peeta peers around the corner unsure if he should come in. He knows how hormonal I am right now and he's aware that Annie will always side with me, because she's the only one that knows how being hormonal can feel. I jump to my feet and run over to Peeta and press my lips against his and hope he can feel all the love I have for him, and how sorry I am for being so bitter. His hands trap my face and I smile as I kiss him. "Hurry! Cover your eyes Dillan; this is not for baby eyes!" She can barely choke out her joke between laughs. Her face is turning red, from having such a hard laugh, by the time we both look up she has taken Dillan's chubby baby hands and made him cover his eyes. To me Annie has never looked more beautiful than right now, with Dillan on her lap and her genuine smile showing, it has taken the years of aging that she had gained when Finnick passed away.

Peeta wraps his arm around my waist and I look up at him, "Peeta. I love you. And our baby." Peeta leans down at me questioningly and kisses me one last time. "Hello Annie." She rises to her feet still trying to catch her breath and walks over to give Peeta a hug and congratulates us both on the pregnancy. "Hey if you guys need to talk a little more about the baby, now that Katniss is actually happy about it, you can go down to the beach for a while. Me and Dillan will be here… and maybe you guys can stay the night, when you come back from the beach!" The smile Annie has smothering her face tells me she wants us here, so we accept graciously, and decide to head to the beach.

Me and Peeta climb back into the car and head to the closet beach, it's about fifteen minutes away. "Katniss, you actually want this baby…real or not real?" I turn to face him, "Real, 100% real…" I know I must be smiling larger than I ever have because Peeta's smile is more radiant than I've ever seen it. We both turn our attention back to the front windshield, "**PEETA!**" all of a sudden a large truck slams into the front of our car. I can feel our car turning onto its side, I also can feel myself being pelted by broken glass, I look around to see Peeta, he is not moving and there is blood all over his forehead, and when I glance at my stomach I see something that absolutely horrifies me and makes me wish I had died in the crash….my stomach is gashed open and bleeding…

******************************************************************************Hehehe I know. I'm evil, major cliffhanger. What did you guys think of the plot twist? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Do you guys like the longer chapters or do you think I should try to contain myself and write them shorter? We were only four reviews short of reaching 20, I'm still happy to know I have some readers! Reviews just assure me, I'm writing this for somebody and that people enjoy it. I'd love to try to make it to 23 reviews, you all are my inspiration! Thanks for all the support, Love you all. Talk to you guys, at my next update!


	5. Chapter 5

*************************************************************************************Hey to all of my wonderful reviewers! I can't thank you guys enough for the reviews….and all of you amazing readers we have over 1,000 views! I couldn't be happier! I love reading everyone's reviews; each and every one of them put a big ol smile on my face! Here's the next chapter! Love you all. Enjoy!

I am barely able to move my fingers; I reach down and touch above the gash on my stomach, I can barely say anything I manage to whisper something, so quiet it's a wonder I am even aware that I said something. "I'm so sorry my sweet child." I try to find some strength in the fact that he at least died being loved by both parents.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when again they open, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm ,_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where… I love you." _

I clench my fists, they are covered in my blood and I hold them to my eyes, I am crying uncontrollably. _I lost you, my baby boy, before I even got to meet you, before I got to see your smile, before I got to hold you in my arms with your…daddy.. Oh my god! Peeta_! I snap out of the depressed daze where I had given up on my existence, and I jerk my arm towards Peeta, and hold my hand out…he is unresponsive. "PEETA! Peeta! Peeta…" I thought I had been crying hard before but this is a whole new feeling. _Annie was right. I didn't realize what I had until I the two most important people in my life were ripped right out of my grasp_. I gasp for air, and continue to cry out for Peeta, he never answers me.

Just then I hear a muffled noise. It didn't even matter because I had given up on my life; it wasn't worth living without either of my Peetas. Then the voice comes back much stronger with more force, "Mam' give me your hand." I don't even try to turn my head over to the owner of the voice, _why should I live when, Peeta, the best person in the world doesn't_? "Mam' please! We are trying to save you and your family!" I find the last ounce of hope I have in my body, "Can you save them?" "We're going to try our best Mam'." I nod my head and I am being pulled from my seat, I am immeadiately on a gurney and I can feel at least five pairs of hands on my stomach. I look up at the people touching me and they all have the same crazy capital makeup as Effie used to. I'm more scared of the capital surgeons all over my body, then of dying, I know it's too late for our child; I feel myself slipping under so I try to blurt out one last phrase to the doctors. Or whoever they are. "Please, try to save him." I take one last look at my husband, he is also on a gurney, his forehead is cut pretty bad, his arms are beaten to a pulp, and he has cuts all over the rest of his body. _Please just save him_, _forget about me, just save Peeta_.

I open my eyes, I'm in an all-white room, and to me this only means one thing. _They actually did bother to save me_. I grunt in discomfort, _Why would you let me live when you have let two of the two best people in the world slip away_? I can't stop the tears falling down my face, I hear my heart rate go up, which sends my monitor beeping at a scary fast rate. A couple of nurses run through the door. "Mrs. Everdeen! Are you okay?" I scowl and feel an intense anger rise up in me, "That's Mrs. MELLARK!" "Oh. Right. Sorry. But are you okay?" I just stare at them and try to absorb everything. "Did my husband make it?" "Do you mean Mr. Mellark?" "Of course I mean Mr. Mellark! You idiots!" They just glance at each other and let out small laughs and exit the room, "Oh, and Mrs. Ever-Mellark, you will have a visitor, he will be here in a few minutes.

_He? He... He! I don't know how you did it Peeta, but you sure did recover fast, if you can already walk into my room and visit_! I can't help but lay in my bed giddy as a school girl, I have never felt so relieved, I go to put my hand on my baby, half way there I realize there will be nothing there. _There's no way they could have saved my baby_. I begin to lift the covers and hospital gown, just then I hear the latch to the door click , I direct my attention to the doorway. I look and see a blonde blob of hair walking through the door. _Peeta_! I hold my mouth shut so the nurse's don't come through the door. But instead of the blue eyes I had hoped for, they are grey, just like mine. "Hey sweetheart." I try to hide my fury of not seeing Peeta or not being told if he made it. I am happy to see Haymitch but all I really wanted was to see Peeta. "Hi Haymitch..." He sits on the end of my bed just patting my leg, "So sweethear—" "Haymitch. Where is Peeta? Nobody here will tell me, they treat me like a prisoner!" I feel the tears welling up in my eyes so I lean my head on his shoulder, and to my surprise he doesn't smell completely wasted.

I try to ignore everything but the comfort of Haymitch but after a few minutes something feels weird beneath me, and I can't ignore it any longer I touch my stomach and it's still expanded. "Haymitch. They saved my baby? How did they? My stomach had been gashed open." "I know, sweetheart, they barely managed to, if it weren't for Peeta throwing his arms across your stomach you both surely wouldn't have made it. But you're going to have to be on special medicines for the next few months to ensure the baby stays healthy." I rub my expanded belly and say a few comforting words, until something horrible raids my mind. _Haymitch is being way too nice, and he's calling me sweetheart way to often_… My throat feels like it's closing in, "Haymitch. Is Peeta okay?" I would like to add more urgency to the question but my throat is so tight, I can tell it isn't going to allow me to.

He takes in a long and hard breath and looks like he is bracing himself from my wrath. "Haymitch! Is Peeta okay?" "In what way, are you asking if he's okay?" His face stays as hard as stone. "Is he alive?" "Yeah, but there's something different about him…." "Maybe when you visited him he was in the middle of an attack." "We considered that…. but he's just horribly confused." "What do you mean confused?" "He doesn't remember anything except the reaping of your first games. It's not like his hijacking, it's…. different. We suspect it'll probably only last a few weeks." "Well. I have to go see him!" I swing my legs off the bed, and before I can touch the floor, Haymitch scoops me up and lays me back down in the bed. "Sweetheart! Are you crazy? Do you want all of those fancy capital stitches to come undone and lose your baby for real?" I touch my stomach and just scowl at Haymitch, because we both know he's right. "Well. When can I see him?" I cross my arms impatiently, "Keep in mind, he only knows you as the girl he loves from when you were five. He doesn't understand that you love him too, he barely knows me, to him I am just his mentor, and to him you are just a girl he has loved since childhood. Not to mention he doesn't know you're pregnant with **his** child." I can tell Haymitch is eyeing my expanded abdomen so I pull the covers up.

"Haymitch. I just…need to see him." "Well I've been appointed to try and jog his memory, I suppose you could come and watch that." I nod happily and let Haymitch push me in a wheelchair. I am in a clear glass room, "won't he see me in here?" "No. It's one way glass." I nod as I watch Peeta being dragged into the plain room they have set up for him and Haymitch. "It may get pretty bad for you sweetheart. If you want to leave, the nurse is just a holler away." And what Haymitch does next surprises me; he plants a soft kiss on the top of my head and then disappears into the next room.

**********Peeta's P.O.V**********

_Why did those Peacekeepers look so weird, and why weren't they in their usual suits_? _Why am I so beat up_? I look down at my arms and there are cuts covering them, and they are turning black from the bruises. _I was just reaped why do I look like I've been in the games_? _Have I just blocked out my memories of the games? Where's Katniss? Did I kill her_? A chill of fear about killing the only girl I loved runs through my spine, I hear the door latch click open and I jerk my head over to the person. _Who is that? He looks familiar. Oh! Right! That's Haymitch, he's my mentor this year, or maybe he already was_. I stand and go to shake his hand, "Hello Haymitch, my name is Peeta Mellark. I'm your boy tribute this year." If I didn't know any better I'd say he was tearing up….. _That's not very victor like_…

"Hello Peeta, you already know me I guess, so let's talk." We sit down on some chairs with a table in between us; "Haymitch…I haven't been in the games yet…have I?" Your eyes both go to my arms, "No, Peeta." I smile brightly when I hear that, it hurts to smile from all the cuts on my face but I can't stop, now that I've started. "So where's the girl tribute?…Katniss." "She'll be joining us later." _Oh, good_. I can't stop the even wider smile that is now plastered onto my face. "Wait. Then why am I so beat up already?" "You were in a little…accident." "What kind of accident?" "A car wreck." "Oh. On my way here…to the capital. Right?" "Sure."

"So Haymitch, when can we start talking about survival and or training?" He lets out a deep breath and it actually doesn't wreak of alcohol like everybody in town says. "Soon. In a couple days you'll meet your fellow tribute." "Ok." _Yes! I'm actually getting an excuse to talk to Katniss_! I have a mini celebration in my head at the idea and I lean back into my chair, fully content.

*******Katniss' P.O.V******

Haymitch was right. This session was really hard; the nurse already had to bring me some tissues and tea. Haymitch is walking back towards me. "Hey sweetheart. Are you okay?" He traps me in a hug which throws me completely off guard_; I like you when you're sober_. I cry my eyes out into his jacket. "I can't believe he doesn't remember anything except that horrible reaping!" "I know. His memory should come back in a few weeks or months. Right now we're just trying to jog it quicker, for you." "I know. Thank you. So Haymitch….Can I really see him in a couple days?" The smallest of smiles sprouts onto my face as Haymitch nods in approval. He wheels me back to my room and I'm on the verge of falling asleep, feeling happy at the thought of being able to embrace Peeta in just a few more days.

I touch my stomach; "we can go see your daddy soon." I feel the slightest amount of moving that I think is possible for a baby. I smile from the miracle of both of my Peetas surviving the crash. One is healthy and the other is on the road to recovery. I roll over and doze off to sleep while happily rubbing my stomach comforting my baby Peeta…

******************************************************************************What did you all think about today's chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Did you like the Peeta P.O.V? Want to see more of that, or is being in Katniss' P.O.V preferred? Anything new you'd like to see? Feel free to message me! Haha, talk to you all at my next update!

~Freezethemoment


	6. Chapter 6

*************************************************************************************Hello to all of my wonder readers and reviewers! I can't believe how many reviews you all have given me on my last chapter; I don't know if I've smiled so often until reading all of your wonderful reviews! I absolutely couldn't be happier with all the reviews! And a special thank you to **THGpanem! **I loved your idea for a Haymitch POV so much I decided to add a little bit of it into today's chapter! I hope I did it justice, I may do some more in his POV in the future! I also saw where several of you liked the Peeta POV so I added a little bit of his POV in today's chapter as well! I love you all!

"Katniss?…" "Peeta!" His gentle hand is caressing my cheek, I jump from the bed and into his arms and press my lips against his harder than I ever have. "Peeta. Do you remember me?" Our eyes wander down to my stomach, it looks much larger than last time I looked, Peeta's smile is warm and welcoming, which tells me he remembers everything. He places his hand on my stomach and it sends chills through me and I continue to happily kiss Peeta…. All of a sudden we are back in the cave from our first games. "Peeta?" I look around and I can't find him anywhere, I finally get up and take a peek around the outside of the cave, before I can realize what's happening, I am on the ground with Peeta crouching over me. But this isn't my Peeta. This isn't even the hijacked capital Peeta. But it's definitely him… "Peeta. Please! You don't want to hurt our baby!" This Peeta is the… muttation version…The only thing that shows me that it's him is the blue eyes, and blonde fur covering this mutt. The mutt Peeta lowers his mouth down, right where our baby is resting and is about to bite down on our child, I keep screaming, and my arms won't do anything but lay limply at my side.

I open my eyes and I see blonde hair so I back up in my bed letting out a couple shrieks. "Sweetheart. It's okay." Haymitch is holding my hand trying to comfort me. I can't help but question why he's been acting so nice to me recently, and thanks to the dumb pregnancy hormones running through me I blurt the question out. "Haymitch, why are you finally deciding to play nice to me?" "Because, you and Peeta are the only people I have left to care about, and it took me sobering up to realize it." _Wow…There is seriously something wrong with Haymitch_… I give him a skeptical look and he rolls his eyes at me, "Want to hear the truth? I didn't feel like having my face ripped off by the hormonal girl on fire." I smile and shake my head; he gives me a half smile and then quickly tries to change the subject…._that was much more Haymitch like_.

"Well, if you want to go meet your "fellow tribute" you best be getting ready." He points to the chair which has a plain green t-shirt and some dark cargo pants. "Haymitch, what if I show…" I point to my expanded abdomen, "You won't, it's baggy enough to hide that thing you call a baby bump." He pats my abdomen and walks out the door. I pretend to still be talking to Haymitch, _You love the idea of a baby Peeta, and we all know it_. I put on the clothes and take a look at myself in the bathroom mirror and agree, the baggier t-shirt does hide it well; I just look like I've been eating well. I braid my hair and become pleased by my appearance, _I do look like before the first games, just a little older, Peeta does too, so I guess it doesn't really matter_. I open the door and Haymitch is standing there waiting on me so we can go visit Peeta. If it weren't for the stiches, and my self image, I would be bouncing around the hospital the way Peeta did at the baby store. It's a short walk to the room they have set up; it looks exactly like the living room in the suite we stayed in, before both games.

My stomach hurts as I touch the door knob that sends me back to the horrifying days before the games. Haymitch pulls me back by the shoulder, "Try to keep in mind, he doesn't know you're married. He doesn't know you love him. He doesn't remember anything since the reaping. And he doesn't know you're pregnant. You are the same seventeen year old that volunteered for your sister, you are not in love with Peeta. You are here, and trying to win." I try to absorb all of what Haymitch is saying; _I'm basically not allowed to show any type of affection to Peeta_. "So you're saying we're not going to try and bring things up that have happened after the games?" "Not today, sweetheart. We need to let the boy adjust to having you in his life for a few days." I nod and open the door; my heart skips a beat as Peeta turns his head around to the door. I take a seat furthest from him, _remember Katniss;_ _you don't love him right now. You're here to kill him. And you think he wants to kill you too_.

Peeta stands up and extends his hand out to me. "Hi Katniss, I'm Peeta Mellark. I'm your fellow tribute from district twelve." I hesitate for only a moment until I grasp his hand, "I'm Katniss Mella—Everdeen."He keeps his hand on mine for a few moments, and just as he did in the first reaping, he gives my hand a squeeze of reassurance, he looks a little confused why I started by saying his last name, then again who wouldn't be confused by that. We both take our seats for a minute and then he finally speaks out, "So. Have you met him?" I try to look like I'm in a daze, like I did in the first games, even though I am holding onto every single word he's saying. I have missed him so much it's impossible for me to ignore him in any way, or form. "Have you met Haymitch?" He waits for a reply just like the first time and after a few minutes he tries to speak again "I have met with him one time, yesterday actually." He pauses for a moment and tries to think of something else to say to me, and because it's Peeta, he has no trouble at all. "Katniss, he has won this thing once. He can help us." I nod and look over in the direction of where the glass observing room was and try to give Haymitch a look that means he's free to join us at any time. Preferably now…

Just as I felt like I was about to crack, Haymitch comes busting through the door with a bottle of liquor in his hand, his hair is messed up and he smells like he dumped the bottle on his body. I try to mute the gagging in my throat. _I hope this doesn't hurt you_; I take a second to glance down at my expanded abdomen. "When do we start training?" Peeta's voice is loud and clear as he lunges for Haymitch's liquor, this time because Haymitch is coherent, and doesn't know quite what to do, Peeta is able to snag the bottle and throws it behind him. When it shatters, and the smell is completely overwhelming; I refuse to let this hurt my baby after all he's already been through. I jump to my feet and run for the pastries that are sitting on the coffee table a few feet in front of me. I grab it and break it open and inhale that smell instead, I look over at Peeta wishing that my interest in the pastries would trigger something for him. His eyes are wide and starring not at the pastry but me, more specifically. The area inside of me, where our child rests.

I know he is just too dumbfounded, by what looks like a major weight gain, to respond with the normal grace he has in everything he says, so this time it just floods out of his mouth. "Katniss….How much capital food have you eaten so far?" I drop the pastry and cross my arms and scowl at him. "That's a nice way to treat your wif—I mean….they had a lot of _**cheesy buns**_ here and I couldn't help but eat them, they are almost as good as the ones that you make at your family bakery, back home in twelve." I am trying my best to hide the hormones bubbling inside of me after his insult to my weight…_You're the reason I look like this!_ I bite the inside of my cheek and leave it at my last comment. Haymitch shoots me a look of disappointment that I already broke the idea of when I first met Peeta. I listen to Haymitch blabber on and on about, survival he sounds drunk, rather he really is, or he's just making it up for Peeta's sake, I can't tell. When I hear the words, "let's go", I shake my head and look around. "Katniss? Are you coming?" I turn to Peeta and he is motioning towards the door.

_Forget what Haymitch said, I want Peeta to know I love him. If his memory is really coming back in a few weeks, what does it matter about snapping him out of it slowly_? "Peeta, I'm scared." That is the first thing I could think to say that gave me an excuse to touch him. His blue eyes change from happy to confused, it's actually more of shock I suppose… "It's okay Katniss…We're only training for now. The games are still about a week away." Instead of just smiling like the normal person would do in this situation, I march right over and grab his hand in mine. "Together?" "Together." Peeta flashes his radiant smile, and for a split second, I can see a spark of recognition in his eyes. I breathe out happily and I feel the baby move ever so slightly. _You know your daddy is coming back to us. Don't you? _I smile as brightly as I can, and Peeta seems to have caught on.

**********************Peeta's P.O.V*********************

_I can't believe this is happening! This is so unlike the Katniss I've grown up watching. Is it possible she likes me_? I look down at our intertwined hands and a surge of happiness flows through my body completely. _I don't want this moment to ever end_. "Peeta?" I snap out of my day dream, and Katniss is trying to wiggle her hand out, _I knew this would happen_… I try to hide the disappointment that is probably already projected all over my face. "Boy, that means let go!" Haymitch's voice is booming right into my ears, I don't want to accept what is happening so I release Katniss' hand as slowly as possible. "Sorry." I let out a slight awkward laugh, she returns my laugh with a smile that seems like she may actually like, or maybe even… love me. This is also the first time I've seen Katniss smile twice in one day, _is it because of being with me, or the idea of leading me on and then brutally killing me in the arena_? I watch her as she loads her bow, as graceful as ever, Haymitch throws up something that resembles a bird and I see Katniss' arrow launch perfectly through the eye area of the target. I smile when I see that, _you really don't know the effect you can have on people, do you Katniss_? When she walks over to me and stands on her tiptoes I get chills of surprise and pure joy, for some reason I feel like I've known her, as I she were…**mine**. "Come on Peeta. Time to show Haymitch your strength, I nod and agree to whatever Katniss was asking, or saying. I pick up the hundred pound weight ball and throw it across the room without much effort. Katniss grabs my hand and stands with her whole body against mine, "Peeta. I need to tell you something…" I nod as I stay in a daydream of me and Katniss falling in love, and I keep getting the feeling she loves me too. _Of course she doesn't she likes Gale. Not me. I'm just that boy who gave her burnt bread_. "Peeta, I love you." Before I can say anything to her, Haymitch is pulling her by the wrist out of the room.

*******************************Haymitch's P.O.V**********************************

Katniss is trying to free herself it's times like these when I'm glad I decided to get off my lazy butt and work out. _Forget about playing nice because of her being pregnant! This time she deserves to be chewed out_. "Katniss! What were you thinking? Are you trying to emotionally screw this boy up?" I'm so mad at her right this moment I just hold my hair by the roots and walk around in a circle, "Haymitch what are you talking about? Did you not see any of those recognition sparks, when I hinted at things?" "Of course I saw them! But Peeta can't fall in love with the childhood fantasies like the first time. Remember after his hijacking, he had to fall in love with you….again!" Katniss' face reflects the fact that she is contemplating rather I'm right or not, "But…Haymitch. You said his memory would come back in a few weeks, a couple months top. I just don't see why it matters if I try, this faster approach." Before she can even say another word I begin screaming at her, "Katniss! We think it will come back by then, we didn't want to stress you out with a child on the way, there is no guarantee his memory will come back at all! Until you can manage to get that through your thick Mockingjay head, I can't help you or Peeta!"

Hey Everybody, what did you think about today's chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Anything you'd like to see? Any characters you'd like to see being brought into the story? Did you all like Haymitch's POV? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I love you all so much and can't thank you enough for all the reviews! I love you all so much! Talk to you all at my next update!

~Freezethemoment


	7. Chapter 7

*************************************************************************************Hey Everybody!

Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! I love you all so much and can't thank you enough for all of the support! I also couldn't be happier that you all are enjoying the story! I will most likely updating tonight, if you want to see anything added into today's 2nd chapter, review when you finish this chapter and I'll try to add it in. Thanks again for the support, I love you all!

My soul is crushed from Haymitch's words. Even though it's all trying to sink in, I refuse to let it. I take in a deep breath. "Are you sure?" "Sweetheart, we just don't know." I feel myself collapse into Haymitch's arms, he strokes my hair in an attempt to comfort me, but at this point nothing can or will comfort me. "Haymitch. What are we going to do? But I do realize that you're right. I don't want him to love the childhood fantasy of me, I want him to love the real me. The one he discovered after the hijacking." "I know. We don't know what we should do, it's a very unusual situation." "Hey Haymitch. If the last thing he remembers is the reaping…that means he doesn't remember all of the tainted memories that Snow made him have right?" "Yeah…Oh.. I see where you're going with this." Haymitch gives me a smile of trust and then exits back to the room to have a talk with Peeta. I touch my hand to the glass and wish I could talk with Peeta as well.

*************************************Peeta POV***********************************

"Haymitch, did you hear all of that?" "What, boy?" "What Katniss was telling me, before you pulled her out of the room." "Yeah." "Are you sure I wasn't asleep. Anything like that?" I don't even attempt to mask the smile painted on my face. "No. But it's time to set you straight." _Set me straight? If the idea of Katniss loving me back is not normal, then I don't care if I'm crazy_. I walk over to chairs by the archery station and take my seat beside Haymitch. "Oh, Haymitch. If you're going to get me to try archery, you might as well give up now. I think we both clearly saw that Katniss is the gifted one in this station." I look back towards the door where she exited and wish it would open, and I would have the chance to talk to her again, that I have been fantasizing about non-stop.

Haymitch grabs my arm and I try to shake it off, but his grip is strong and determined. "Peeta, do you see these scars?" "Of course I do! We've already been over this I was in a car wreck on the way here. To the capital..." "Do you realize who was in the car with you?" "I saw that Katniss was pretty beat up. Is she going to be okay for the games? Maybe you should find another girl tribute." _You idiot! Of course they're not going to pick another girl tribute! Your hopes are too high. Keep your mind on the current task. Keeping Katniss alive_. I shake my head and try to focus my thoughts on what Haymitch is saying. "Peeta, I wasn't truthful with you in our first meeting… You have already been in the games." "What? But…Katniss is here too. How is that possible?" "I'm going to bring something by after dinner that will help you with this." "Well, you can't just leave me here after telling me that there has been two victors, in the games I apparently won!" I lose my temper and tackle Haymitch to the ground, I have caught him off guard so I easily pen him down. _Wow…I never thought those years in Twelve's wrestling team would actually pay off_.

"Where's Katniss? She'll tell me!" I get lost in thoughts of Katniss, _of her beauty, of her skills with a bow, her smile that she proudly showed me today, and the thing that is most important to me, her confession of love…for __**me**_. Before I come back from my daydreams there are two of those funny looking peacekeepers holding my arms behind my back and escort me to what I think is the direction to my room. _You win this time Haymitch_.

************************************Katniss' POV***********************************

I don't remove my hand from the glass that is separating me from my husband. _Oh Peeta. Please believe Haymitch…just this one time_! As soon as I hear Peeta scream out my name and questioning my location, I have to turn my back to the window. All of this in one day is too much for me to handle, I hold my hand over my mouth so the desperate pleas I want to cry out for Peeta don't all come spilling out. I hear the door open and Haymitch appears, I run over to him and grasp him by the arms. "Haymitch! What did he say? Did you see any of the old him?" It seems that Haymitch doesn't fully want to come to grip with what just happened, he simply gives his head a small shake. I drop his arms and turn away, _why can't he have any of those recognition sparks like when I talked to him_? "Katniss, I'm taking him a copy of your first Hunger Games tonight." "Can I come and watch it with him?" My voice is very desperate and full of hope, when Haymitch turns to me I feel such happiness of the idea of having one on one time with Peeta, "We don't know if it could trigger that dark part of his mind after what Snow did to him. I don't think it'd be a good idea." I am in denial; _all I wanted to do was see my husband and try to make him remember our marriage! Was that too much to ask for_? I decide to just walk back to my room without so much as a word of goodbye to Haymitch.

When I reach my room I don't even bother to lay down on the bed despite my exhaustion, besides even if I managed to fall asleep, it'll only be a nightmare filled time. Instead I sit in the chair that is by the window and just stare out it. It's almost sunset. _I wonder if Peeta is watching it too. I know it's his favorite time of day_. I rub my belly and before I can stop myself I'm having the same kind of one sided conversation that Peeta used to have; without Peeta here I realize I am absolutely going insane of loneliness and this baby inside of me is half Peeta. "Hi baby Peeta. It's mommy…I know you and I both wanted to be with your daddy today. But he's not feeling well, so it'll just be me and you tonight again." Baby Peeta doesn't make the slightest of movements, "I know. I miss him too." When the knock on my door which signals dinner I slump over to the door. _It's never as good as Peeta's food_…. _Do you see what I do for you_? I look at my stomach as I shovel in the pathetic excuse for a dinner from the hospital.

I finish my "dinner" and walk around my room for a minute trying to calm the baby boy inside of me, "Peeta!" I rub my stomach in a sad excuse of comforting, I know what he wants and its most definitely not his mommy. "You win."

I give him a small glare and realize I'm just as eager to go see Peeta. I know I caved into the tiny baby inside of me much too easily, but right now I'm also dying to see Peeta so badly that his baby was the best excuse I could think of. So I happily walk down to the hallway that I saw Peeta being escorted to. I peer through a couple of the doors until I finally see one, that is brightly lit with what looks to be a tv. _That has to be him_! _He's probably just now getting to the end of our Hunger Games_. I gently knock on the door, Peeta cocks his head when he hears the knock, I can hear his unsteady footsteps approaching the door.

"Hi Peeta." "Hey Katniss." His smile is just as bright and warm as ever, I take a step forward and kiss him on the cheek. "Katniss, do you want to come in? I was just…watching what I think is our first Hunger Games…" I nod and walk into the room, it is almost the exact same as his room from before both games. He takes his seat, I can tell he wants to give me some space, but after today, I want none of that. His arm is draped on the back of the couch and I climb right under his extended arm and snuggle up close to him, after all of the baby's moving in the past couple hours, I had almost forgotten what it felt like to not have my ribcage ache. _I knew you'd behave when you were back with your daddy_. Peeta starts playing the video; he seems to be questioning everything in it. When the dreaded video of the games finally ends, Peeta looks as if he's staring at the mutts all over again, but this time it's worse.

"Peeta? Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine. But if I just got back from the games…why don't I remember any of it?" "Peeta. Those games were years ago…" "Huh? Katniss. What do you mean?" "Peeta, those games were several years ago." I look up and into those blue eyes, I love so much, and I see that same expression of recognition that makes my heart skip a beat. "Katniss, when I'm looking into your eyes…I feel like I can…remember. I feel like I remember living the games, not just seeing them on the screen, but actually living them!" Relief has flooded his face, a little too soon, and I know I can't leave him here thinking he knows everything that has happened so I decide just to spit it out. "But a lot has happened since then." "Katniss, what kind of things have happened? Please help me out here…and why can't I remember anything after the games? Like you said they happened several years ago….why can't I remember everything that has happened in those "several years"?"

His hand traces the cuts covering my face and arms, "Peeta. We were in a car crash…". "If we weren't….on our way to the capital…where were we going?" I take in a deep breath, "It's been a long night Peeta. I think I've said enough for tonight. I'm sure Haymitch is already prepared to kill me." I smile up at him and he returns it with an unsure smile, I press against the couch cushions and I am on eye level with him, I give him a quick peck on the lips. "Peeta. I don't want you to think about your childhood thoughts of me. I want you to think about who I was in the games, how you would see me, if you were capital citizen watching me play those games." "Okay. If that's what you want me to do." I nod happily and I see the first sign of **my **Peeta, since before the car wreck.

*************************************Peeta's POV*********************************

_Okay, Peeta, let the memories of childhood Katniss go. Only think of her as you remember her from the games_. It's one of the hardest tasks to do; every time I look into her sparkling grey eyes, or see her beautiful seam hair I think back to the day I first laid eyes on her. I don't dare to even try to see her face differently, no matter what, it will always be the most stunning and gorgeous thing in my life. I never want this night to end, I test my luck and bend back down to Katniss and kiss her on the forehead, she just smiles up at me with that smile that lights up my world, when I'm confused. I fear the moment I'll have to let her go. "Peeta, I meant what I said earlier today." My mind scans for a moment, and I automatically can only hope that she means her comment about how she feels for me. "Peeta, I love you." She presses her lips to mine and I close my eyes to enjoy this moment of pure love, "Katniss, I lov-" She puts her finger to my mouth, "No, Peeta, not tonight. I want you to know that I love **you**, that's all. I don't want you to say it back until you have the childhood memories of me cleared for at least a day." I nod, silently because right now I would agree to anything that she asks of me.

I flip through the channels trying to find a show me and Katniss would both like, I can hear her breathing even out, I glance down to see her fast asleep. I rub the back of my hand down her cheek and she smiles but stays in her dream world. I turn my attention back to the tv. For a little while it's not long before Katniss begins screaming and turning from side to side. I take her hand in mine, "Katniss! Katniss! Are you okay?" She wakes up with a startle, and buries her face in my shirt, she nods, "Yeah it's okay. I should probably head back to my room." She is shaking from fear, and her eyes are filled with uncertainty.

When she stands up, she almost collapses to the floor if it weren't for me, she could have ended up on the floor alone without anybody to help her. I pick her up with ease and carry her over to the bed. "Stay here Katniss, I'll take the couch." I try to drop her hand onto the mattress. Instead of releasing she holds on with a tighter grip and won't let me move an inch. "Don't leave me." "Always." _Why would I choose that word instead of okay? But it brings on stronger feeling for Katniss, and I feel like I remember something with that word_…_Always_. She gives me a huge smile before pulling me towards the bed, "Katniss? Are you sure?" I look at her questioningly; she gets a stressed expression on her face so I climb in the bed before she completely wakes herself up, in a panic attack. I stay a few feet away from her, the last thing I want to do is ruin any idea of love she has for me. Katniss begins screaming from nightmares again after just a couple seconds; instead of me consoling her she just pulls my arm around her waist, and smiles. "Katniss, I love you." We fall asleep together, and Katniss doesn't wake up at all the rest of the night.

******************************************************************************Hi Guys,

Hope you all liked today's first chapter, Love it? Hate it? Let me know! And again I'd just like to say how much I love you guys and how much I enjoy reading your feedback! Tell me in a Personal message/review if you all would like another chapter tonight, or if you'd rather see it in the morning tomorrow. Love you all! Talk to you at my next update!

~Freezethemoment


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hi Everybody,**_

_**I'm so sorry I didn't update last night, things got crazy, but today I should be able to upload two chapters, in celebration of **__**3,000 **__**reads from all of you amazing, awesome and lovely readers! I am literally speechless by the response of the story! I love you all so much!**_

**********************************Peeta's POV*************************************

I roll over as quietly as I possibly can and stare at Katniss' beautiful face. I resist the urge I have to kiss her perfect lips; instead I just lay my hand on her cheek, and move my thumb over her perfect eyes and wait for the brilliant shade of silver to appear. "Good morning beautiful." Her eyes pop open much faster than I thought they would, they relax when they focus on my face, which actually surprises me. If anything waking up to my ugly and scarred face would frighten any normal person. "Does this not bother you?" I flicker my eyes around to direct her attention to my scars, cuts, and bruises. "Not at all, I have seen you at your worst." _What do you mean you've seen me at my worst_? "During the games?" "Umm… Yeah." She doesn't focus on the ugly scars, she focuses on the person I am beneath, but she seems fascinated by my eyes; I have no idea why, they are gloomy compared to her grey ones, but she seems happy so I try to just focus on her perfect face, even through all of the cuts and bruises, she is unbelievably stunning. "Good morning Peeta." She begins moving forward and I can feel her lips on mine, and I smile as I continue to kiss her.

************************************Katniss' POV***********************************

I don't want Peeta to ever stop kissing me, he feels steady as ever and it feels like the same Peeta that I love, not the capital version in any way. Just the Peeta that I love. I am disappointed when he pulls away; I have to remind myself that he is just now remembering our first games. He doesn't know our entire story. I sit up and try to move my feet to the floor, when all of a sudden something hits me. It hasn't bothered me until now, but something is coming up, I run to the bathroom and immediately begin vomiting into the toilet. "Katniss. Are you okay?" _He doesn't know you're pregnant. Quick! He's coming! Think of something_! "The doctors told me that the pain medicine I was on could cause nausea." _Yeah that's good. Sounds true enough_..."Oh. I haven't had any side effects." He takes my hand and we go to sit back down on the couch, "Katniss. Now that it's morning, and I know that the games were several years ago. Can you _please_ tell me what exactly has happened in those several years." I nod as subtly as possible, "Peeta, me and you were…well. We were…reaped again."

His eyes widen, "But, if we won the first games. It was impossible for us to be reaped again….right?" "It was the quarter quell. They reaped all the tributes from the existing pool of victors." His face turns paler than a ghosts, I touch his cheek, "Peeta, it's okay. We're okay now." Peeta shakes my hand off and looks at the disk of our first games, and he figures out he can flip it to see our second games, he puts it back into the player and stomps back over to the couch and sits down. His face is as hard as stone and he doesn't even bother to extend his arm out for me. He immediately skips to the interviews; he comes on first and his mouth drops open when he hears the end of the interview. "Katniss…so that is what happened in the last several years?" He looks down at my abdomen and it all seems to click for him, "You went into the second games pregnant?" "No Peeta, there wasn't a baby. It was an audience ploy." His eyes won't budge from our child. He closes his eyes and I hold his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

When his eyes open they are no longer a bright blue, the venom is pulsing through them, and he has the intent to kill floating through his eyes once again. He has me penned down on the couch, "Peeta! Please! I am actually carrying your child now. There in the video there was no baby to begin with! But now it's real that I am carrying our child!" "**You killed my child**!" "No! Peeta! Not real that I killed your child! You are about to kill your child right now, real!" I pull up my shirt so the bump is exposed, and I manage to pull his hand down to it. "This is your child Peeta! Please don't hurt her! If you kill me, you kill her as well."

He jerks his hand away from my abdomen, "this is **your** child, you stinkn' mutt! And I'm going to avenge **my** child on you and the little mutt inside of you!" I whimper in fear and try to think of something to say, "Peeta, please. This is your little girl; me and you went shopping a while ago to buy her some clothes. You picked out tutus for her, she will be your child if that's what you want! Peeta, just please…wait for her and then you can kill me!" His eyes shoot up towards the door, and then they wander back down to me with more violence, his hands wrap around my throat, and it's cutting off the air faster than any of the other attacks in the past. I close my eyes and except my death…._Haymitch…you were right, I shouldn't have come to his room_. Just then I feel the pressure release, it's hard for me to catch my breath and my eyes are so blurred I can only see a figure coming back towards me. I no longer fear for my own life, instead I fear my child's.

I scoot back as far as I can into the couch and when I reach the arm, I don't stop instead I tumble down to the floor; my head is what breaks the fall for my baby.

I open my eyes and they are as weak as I've ever had them felt. I look around the room panicked if anything happened to my baby. I look down and my stomach is still very much expanded. I look down at him or… her, Peeta had always wanted a little girl, so I decide to keep it a she until I know for sure. "Hi sweetie, we've had some rough days here recently haven't we? I'm sorry that you're starting to grow in a hospital. I hope you feel okay. Daddy didn't mean to hurt us. When you are older, I'll tell you why that happened." I feel her kick at the word daddy, "No, sweetie. I'm sure you felt what happened in there….I can't risk you being hurt for our own happiness." I just continue to watch as she moves around constantly in the womb, "Please stop, it was sweet at first, but now it's really starting to hurt!" I give up after a few more minutes and lie on my back staring at the ceiling waiting for this moving spell to end. I close my eyes and accept that the constant moving from the baby is the price I have to pay for spending the night with Peeta. "Katniss?" I don't feel like hearing a nurse jabber on and on about if I feel okay, because I would, if it weren't for the baby. I pretend to be asleep in hopes the "visitor" would just dismiss herself; "Look there Dillan, it seems like your auntie Katniss has finally fallen asleep. We better come back later."

I open my eyes quickly and I see Annie is standing by the side of my bed holding baby Dillan; I sit up and hold my arms out for a hug. "Annie. I've missed you so much." I breathe in the comforting smells of Annie's shampoo mixed with the salty air naturally found in District Four. "We've missed you too Katniss. I had heard about your accident…I wanted to come and visit but Haymitch told me, you were doing some healing." She looks me over and nods in approval over my expanded abdomen. "Annie, how much did Haymitch tell you?" "Just about the car wreck, and that there weren't any life threatening injuries. How much has Haymitch told you?" "What do you mean…told me?" "Oh. Never mind. Forget I mentioned it.

So they are letting you out of here today, you have to stay at my place for a few weeks, I thought it could be fun." "What about Peeta?" "The doctor didn't say anything about him. But you're cleared to come with me. Come on, I want you to come and sit on the beach with me and Dillan for a little while." "I have something I need to deal with. It'll only take a few minutes. If you would, go ahead and check me out, I'll be right back. And…thanks Annie." I give her a hug, and give Dillan a playful kiss on the nose, and walk out the door. I'm looking for one person and one person alone….Haymitch.

************************************Haymitch's POV******************************

I close the door to Peeta's room and decide to lock it this time, _god if Katniss were to get in there right now and trigger another one of Peeta's attacks. We'd both be dead_. I shake my head and try to figure out a new plan for Peeta's recovery. Just then I see Katniss marching down the hallway, "Feeling better I see Sweetheart." Instead of the smile I was hoping for, I get a scowl, she rests her hands on her hips and stares at me like she's expecting something. "Well, I just saved your unthinking Mockingjay butt, what else do you want from me?" "I want to know what Annie is talking about, that you should have told me!" I close my eyes and rub my hands over them; I haven't slept the last two nights from being so lost in thought about Peeta. "Well. You're gonna have to be more specific." "I mean, what has been happening out there since I was in the accident." "When you were on your little joy ride over here to district four, there were some paparazzi snapping some beautiful pictures of the girl on fire."

"So? I was wearing a baggy t-shirt; nobody could see that tiny bump." "Well then… what is this?" I turn to the coffee table against the wall and pull up a newspaper. Katniss' face falls, she grabs the newspaper from my hand and the tears start welling up in her eyes. "Is this for real?" She's in a full sob by now. "I'm afraid so…Plutarch Heavensbee has already called, confirming this." She throws the paper at my head, _a normal reaction from the girl on fire I suppose_. I walk forward and hold my arms open for her, she walks right into them. "Haymitch, I want to stay here in the hospital until Peeta can come home with me." "Well, after last night, I don't think that would be the best idea." "But…I did get him to remember the first games. Doesn't that mean I can get him to remember everything else?" "Not after last night. I'm not going to risk your life or your child's life, on something I can do for you and him." She scrunches her eyebrows in annoyance. "I think we both learned last night, that you should be listening to me about these things more often." She seems slow to accept this, I have a feeling that there will be a fair amount of arguing until she gives in. I hate to constantly be on Katniss' case, seeing that she's pregnant, but she's just so….stubborn…I couldn't be happier when I see the red hair of Annie approaching her. Annie has great timing, I felt sure Katniss was about to start flooding the hallway with her tears. "Katniss, come on. Dillan is ready to leave, let's go home." "Annie. I need to stay here with Peeta." "Annie, no she doesn't. You should go ahead and take her home. I kiss Katniss on the forehead and walk away, so I can't make things worse.

***************************************Annie's POV*******************************

I grasp Katniss' hand, "Come on Katniss, Dillan is going to get fussy." "Annie. I can't just leave my husband here. You were right; I didn't realize what I had until I lost….him." she keeps looking over at a door, _Peeta must be in or else she wouldn't be struggling to move in that direction_. "Katniss, there has to be a reason that Haymitch doesn't want you near Peeta. We have to trust him." "Annie. I just want to be with him!" She hasn't stopped crying since I've seen her, "Katniss! Please try and trust me and Haymitch!" "Annie if that were Finnick in there wouldn't you stay with him, even if it meant risking your own life? Wouldn't you just…be with him?" Now I start to cry, "Katniss! Of course I would but…Peeta is alive and healthy. Finnick is **dead**! He **won't** come back to me! Peeta will always come back to **you**!" I am wailing this at her, and now the once sleeping Dillan is screaming at the top of his lungs, he doesn't understand why I'm crying and he doesn't like it. I try to comfort Dillan, as I do Katniss is able to free herself from my grip she places her hands on the door and just watches who I know has to be Peeta. Dillan calms down in a few seconds, I look up to see the cause and it's because Katniss has come back over and is smiling at little Dillan. "Annie, I'm ready to go." We walk out to the car in silence…. I am too possessed by the thoughts of Finnick to even attempt to try and comfort Katniss…

_**Hey Guys, I know you all probably hate me after making Peeta have this attack….and I apologize for that in advance, but what did you think of this chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! I should be uploading again tonight! Again, I can't thank you all enough for all the love and support! I should be talking to you again tonight! Talk to you at my next update!**_

_**~Freezethemoment**_


	9. Chapter 9

Hi Guys!

Here's the second update for today! I'd just like to take a moment to talk to you all:

You have absolutely **no** idea "_the effect you have on me_" I had barely any hopes for this story getting a **couple** reviews, I also had no confidence coming into this as far as gaining views goes. It makes me feel all happy inside to read your reviews and personal messages. For me to know that you guys like the story and look forward to my updates, makes me want to cry! I have "_always_" enjoyed writing but I have never liked writing as much as I do now knowing there truly are people out there that enjoy my little chapters! Thank you for all the support from all of you awesome, wonderful, amazing, lovely (The list could go on, but I know you all may be ready to read the chapter. :) readers. For me to see over 3,000 views is absolutely unreal for me! **I love you all so much**!

_What's your problem Annie_? All I did was state the truth about Finnick, if he were in there Annie would most definitely be in there with him, and would never leave his side. We both know the way she reacted when she saw Finnick after the rescue mission, it was like they were glued together. _Maybe Finnick was wrong…maybe Annie is messed up in the head and he was just too blinded by love to see it. Katniss… Stop. Annie is your friend, you shouldn't be acting this way towards her_. "Annie. I'm sorry. Sometimes I don't think about how hard it was for you when Finnick passed away." I finally take the first step and look up at her, her face has turned a bright red color, and her underneath her eyes is puffy, it's in this moment that I see she and Finnick were truly two halves of a whole, I get weird flashes back to the beach in the quarter quell of when Finnick cried for Annie, when the mockingjays terrorized us both.

Annie sniffles, and wipes her eyes one last time. "It's okay Katniss. What's said is said. Nothing can be taken back, it's all over now. So, what do you want to talk about?" "I think…I should catch you up on what's going on with Peeta." "What do you mean? Haymitch said he just had a few more injuries than you….is he okay?" "No, well. Kinda. He didn't remember anything but our first reaping. But I did get him to accept and understand our first games." "Well then. That's good….isn't it?" "Then he flipped on the quarter quell's interviews. He saw where he made up the pregnancy…" "Oh good! So you got to tell him about your real pregnancy?" "No. He had one of his attacks, and almost killed me and our little girl." "Oh my god, Katniss…I'm so sorry!" just then we're pulling into her driveway…it's the **last** thing I expected….it happened so _quickly_…I could barely get a grip on myself. "Annie! What's going on?" "I-I-I- didn't realize this would start so soon…I thought it'd take them at least a couple days to figure out where you were staying…" Annie's front yard has the paparazzi covering it, their large cameras all aiming at her car. I don't pity myself, I pity Annie and Dillan. "Dillan, buddy, I know! Mommy will take care of this! It's okay!" "Annie, what are you planning on doing?...Do you not see how many photographers there are? They're not going to just move out of the way, until… they get their pictures!"

Before I can even touch the door handle, I take one last look of reassurance from Annie, and I've never seen her looks so determined and angry. She lets out a scream and slams her hands onto the wheel letting out an obnoxiously loud and long beep of the horn, _I take it back…I do think she's mentally insane_... Even from inside the car it's enough to make me think back to the fist games when I blew up the career's food pile with Rue. I feel my eyes cross, and I push my hands up to my ears trying to ease the pain in my ears. "Annie! What were you thinking?" I look back at Dillan and he is screaming his head off from all the noise. "Katniss….this is exactly what I was thinking." I turn back to her and see a content smile plastered onto her face and she's pointing towards the yard, I look out the window, and realize that I was ignorant for doubting Annie; she **is completely** mentally **right** in her actions!

The yard is completely cleared, not one flashing camera remains. I smile so big that it burns my cheeks; Annie pulls into the garage and closes the door without a single issue with the paparazzi. "Good thinking, Annie!" "See….everybody thinks I'm crazy, and have no idea on what should be done, or even what's going on….who's the incompetent one now?" I start laughing, "Oh Annie…" "Sorry about the noise Dillan, she reaches back and pulls him up to the front seat, she bounces him for a minute and kisses him on the forehead and he stops his screams almost immediately. I extend my arms and Dillan obliges and happily coos as I play with his baby fingers. "Come on Katniss, let's go inside and we can talk a little bit more about how the pregnancy will come week by week." _Whatever brought this on for Annie to want to talk about pregnancy is quite startling. But after seeing her instincts in the past few hours_, _I agree_ gratefully and walk inside with Dillan on my hip. I can't stop kissing Dillan's chubby baby cheeks, he's just so lovable, I can't stand it! Annie lets me hold Dillan for our talk on pregnancy…she seems to think it'll make me even more fond of the idea of the baby.

"So Katniss, have you had any morning sickness yet?" "Oh yeah…I've been rudely introduced to that full force…" "Well get used to it….chances are you'll be having it till the end of your first trimester." She smiles and looks at Dillan as if it were a fond memory of her's. _If making these small jabs at me over pregnancy makes her smile, then I feel like it makes us even…after what I said about Finnick_. "About how many weeks are you Katniss?" "Oh…umm…Ever since the crash I have lost count. How many weeks was I in the hospital?" "Three…almost four weeks." "That long? So I guess….I'm almost twelve weeks." "Wow, you're showing more than I was at this point." She instinctively touches my stomach, "Hey buddy, how are you? Are you going to be a big boy just like your daddy." He/she starts wiggling at the word daddy…again. "Annie. I try to avoid that word, it always gets her all worked up…" "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know." "It's fine. Can we stop talking about this kind of stuff for now? I'm really hungry for some **real** food." "Fine! But don't think you're avoiding this talk forever!" She skips off to the kitchen, I get to keep holding Dillan, and I couldn't be happier.

"Hey Dillan. What are you doing you crazy boy?" I have him on my lap facing towards me, he seems fascinated by my daughter, or what I like to think is a girl. Dillan keeps running his tiny fingers over it, his face is priceless, he looks like he is confused as to why it's so bloated. He lets out one of his adorable baby laughs and rubs the bump gently, almost as if he's trying to communicate with her. I giggle and hold his arms up, and shake him gently, "Are you already starting to flirt with the ladies Dillan? Your dad would be so proud." I can't stop laughing at my own joke, when Annie comes back in with a huge tray of food, she starts laughing too, she sets the tray down and then delicately takes Dillan's little head in her hands and moves it all around and Dillan can't stop laughing, it's almost like she's examining her own child. "Yep he's definitely Finnick's son! Alright you little flirt; it's time for you to take a nap." I kiss Dillan on the nose and watch as Annie carts him back to his crib.

I on the other hand can't stop staring at the food. I haven't eaten a decent meal since…the car wreck. I head straight for the watermelon; I'm already munching on a piece by the time Annie walks back into the room. "Are you craving watermelon?" She gives me a smile, and sits by me and pulls out a small bowl from the bottom and she begins crunching on some sugar cubes, "See I had the opposite problem, you're here craving nice, healthy, watermelon; when I was pregnant with Dillan, I ate these sugar cubes all the time!" I laugh and pop one into my mouth; memories of Finnick seem to hit us both. Annie becomes very quiet; I know all of her memories with Finnick are probably playing on a never ending movie screen through her mind. While the thoughts of Finnick run through my thoughts, it seems to lead me back to Peeta.

_How could you leave Peeta when he needed you most? You're here eating sugar while Peeta sits in a hospital room worried, and confused about his life. Get up off your lazy butt and call his hospital room_.

"Annie, where's your phone?" "Kitchen, why?" "I feel like I should call Peeta. Explain to him why I left, and that…I love him." "Katniss. Are you sure that's a good idea?" "Well. He can't hurt me through a phone." I bite the inside of my cheek before I yell out some ugly things to Annie, that, no doubt, I would regret moments after saying. I turn and walk into the kitchen and pick up her phone, it's now that I realize how thankful I am that I took the time to memorize his room number. "Hello?" "Hey Peeta, it's Katniss…"

**********************************Peeta's POV*************************************

_Katniss? How is this possible? I attacked her? And she's…__**calling me**_? "Hello? Peeta? Are you there?" I try to find the words to say… "Peeta…if this is a bad time, I can call back later." "No. No. Now is a good time. I'm not going to lie though; I'm a little surprised you're calling me…" "Well…I couldn't not talk to you…so what have you been doing today?" _Of course Katniss can talk without issues now….and of course you happen to be tongue tied_… "Haymitch came and had a _therapy_ _session_ with me…" "Oh. So do you remember anything he mentioned during it?" "I think I do. But I don't know if Haymitch is telling the truth." "What did he tell you?" "That…District twelve was destroyed and that I was…. kidnapped by the capital. Is he telling the truth?" "Yes." "Well. Is my family okay?" My chest is tightening and it hurts to breathe, even though the only member of my family that I can stand is my father, I still don't want my mother and brothers dead. Katniss seems to have trouble speaking…

"Katniss, please... I don't want to hear anything else from Haymitch. You're the only one I trust." _I wish she would just spit it out_. And spit it out she does…"They didn't make it Peeta." I slam my hand against the wall and my eyes are stinging from all the tears that I'm holding back, "Peeta! Are you okay?" "I'm fine….I think." "District twelve is slowly rebuilding. You have a bakery there. We live in what used to be victor's village." "Okay. What happened between us? I mean if I was kidnapped by the capital…did that change, me and you and how we felt about each other?" "It was when you were kidnapped that I realized how my life was nothing without you…And when you came back you were…"hijacked."" "What do you mean hijacked?" "They altered all of your memories of me. They made you think I killed your family, and that I was a mutt like from the first games. And that you wanted to kill me. That's why you attacked me when I visited you." "So those weren't my own thoughts?"

"Not at all…unless you've truly changed from the Peeta I knew before the car crash." "All I know is that I love you…but when that thing you called an "attack" happened, my entire mind was set on doing is killing you. But now that I know that I don't really feel that way. Then I'll control it." _Can you really control that strong of a feeling Peeta? Of course you can! You survived two hunger games. You have escaped death! You can control these terrible feelings to protect the girl you love_! "Okay." "Katniss, I promise I will. Always. Please come over to my room, I-I want to talk more about who I am." "I will tomorrow." "But Katniss… You're right down the hallway. What if I come to you?" "I was checked out this morning. Besides I'm going to bring you something to help you remember. I'll come and see you then…" "Okay. I'll see you then…and please…don't be scared. I love you." "I love you too." I hear her receiver click off and so I set mine down. Then I lay back on my bed and wish Katniss were here beside me. I wish I could look into her beautiful silver eyes, or touch her soft, dark, seam hair… _Tomorrow Peeta. Tomorrow, you can see the girl you love. You can see her, you will be able to see her smile, and you can make sure she knows you love her and won't ever hurt her again…._.

******************************************************************************Hi Everybody! What did you think about the chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Again I'd just like to say thank you for supporting me! Talk to you at the next update!

~Freezethemoment


	10. Chapter 10

********************************************************************************Hi Everybody! **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I wanted to spend a little more time on this chapter. I can't thank you all enough for following me, I have exactly 40 of you wonder, amazing people following my story and I can't thank you all enough! I love you all so much!**

**************************************Peeta's POV**********************************

I open my eyes after a restless night, I practically spring off my bed, it would have shown my excitement well, other than the fact that I fell to the ground thanks to this dumb prosthetic leg. I get up off the floor with ease, and walk over to my small dresser with a few pieces of clothing, I pull out a dark forest green t-shirt and some grey pants, _and I can't help but feel as if Katniss will love the color of this shirt_. With that happy thought in mind I take a long shower, and am finally able to scrub off several of the scabs covering my face. I stare at myself in the mirror, and nod in approval; if it weren't for that huge scab over my forehead I wouldn't look too bad. Of course my appearance is nothing compared to Katniss glowing olive skin, beautiful cascading seam hair, and gorgeous face. I think back to when I woke up to her kissing me in the cave, she is just as beautiful now as during our first games. I shake off the images of Katniss and try to finish evaluating my own face. There's only fait bruises, on my cheeks, and then the long, thick, scab on my forehead; I am relieved that when I brush my hair down over my forehead it hides it pretty well. As for my arms there are still huge scabs all over, _why did my arms take such a hard beating compared to my face_? I walk out of the bathroom pleased with my appearance, or as please as I can be. I decide to wait to eat until Katniss comes. I sit down on the couch and wait as patiently as I can. _Calm down Peeta, she'll be here soon_….

**************************************Katniss' POV******************************* **

"Annie! It just won't fit!" I have my arms overhead and try to pull on one of Annie's shirts. I stare down angrily at the baby bump that looks like it grew overnight, it doesn't help that Annie is a size smaller than me, as far as height goes, and now with the baby, our weight looks completely different. Annie rummages through her closet and pulls out a box full of maternity clothes. "Katniss, these are going to be pretty big on you for now, they're from my second trimester." I pull out a plain white shirt and throw it on with a pair of Annie's jeans that luckily fit. "It's okay Annie, besides I have to go home and get something before I go meet Peeta." "Katniss it'll take you half the day to drive back to district twelve! Isn't he expecting you in a couple hours?" "I called in a… special favor." I hear a knock at the door, so I run down the stairs as fast as the baby will let me and open the door. "So it appears it's going to be a big, big day! Hello Katniss!" I had forgotten how ridiculous her capital accent sounded it has been a couple years since I've seen Effie. She gives me a quick hug and turns her attention to something behind me, "Well my goodness! What a handsome little boy you are!" She takes Dillan from his playpen and into her arms and spins him around, Dillan is giggling from getting dizzy, when Effie stops spinning him and he's able to focus on her face, he begins crying. Before I can take a step towards Effie and Dillan…_Something is coming up_. It's not me though…it's Dillan. He ends up vomiting gooey, white stuff all over Effie's face. Annie comes running down the stairs, she holds up a hand at Effie's face…"He just had a bottle." She closes her eyes in shame; Annie hurries out of the room and brings a wet towel back for Effie. "Well…Aren't you a little booger?" Between the spit-put and the wet cloth most of Effie's fancy capital makeup has been removed only a faint lip color and a pink accent of eye shadow remain on her face. "No point for this thing I suppose." Effie breathes out a sigh of disappointment and throws her wig to the ground. Her green eyes are actually quite pretty now that there isn't different color eye shadows caked all around them. With her naturally gold hair flowing down to her chin in a cute cut, it makes me wonder why she doesn't just stay natural, she's so beautiful without all the white, and ugly capital makeup.

She bends down to Dillan and kisses his sweet baby nose. She lets out a light laugh, "So Katniss. Are you ready to go? The train is waiting." "Oh, I guess that does make sense." Annie laughs at the paparazzi ogling over the shiny silver train. "Be careful Katniss. I'll see you soon." Annie runs into my arms; Dillan plants a something between a bite and a kiss on my cheek, it's wet and kinda gross but I can't help but smile and kiss him back on the cheek. I take a deep breath before opening the door, "Ready for this Effie?" She nods and smiles. I keep my head down and make a run for the train, Effie does the shame. _How can you feel self-conscious Effie, you've never looked better_. When I hear the train door close shut, I can breathe out a sigh of relief. "Well. We made it here in one piece." "Speak for yourself Katniss!" Effie runs to a mirror and stares at her reflection, I come up behind her and stop her frantic hands that are reaching for the white creamy stuff. "Effie. Don't. Trust me. You look more beautiful than I've ever seen!" She gives me a small shy smile, "Thanks Katniss. So tell me how is life...?" She extends her hand to my stomach, here recently it's like people can't take their hands off it. "It'll be better when Peeta can be here to comfort her." "Oh! It's a girl? I know she'll be named after… "A certain favorite escort."" _A baby Effie?…Quick think of something! _"Me and Peeta don't know what gender it is yet." "Oh! But aren't you almost twelve weeks?" "How did you know that?" "Haymitch."

"Oh, okay. How long will it take us to get back to twelve?" "Only about half an hour. What was so important that you needed a train to get back?" "Peeta can't remember anything after our second games. I need to get something to show him about our marriage or something." "Oh how romantic! What did he have to say about the baby?" "Well. That's what I'm going to try and tell him by tonight." "Then we better get a move on it!" I watch Effie's shoes as she leaves the room in short quirky steps, the heels are clacking against the floor and making a loud noise as she exits. _Oh Effie, you haven't changed at all_… It makes my stomach hurt as the train starts, "I told the driver to step it up to step it up to 400 miles per hour!" She holds her hands up in a happy way, smiles, and bounces up and down on her seat. "Oh goodness! Look at me, where are my manners?" I just silently laugh and shake my head, "Katniss, what gender do you want the baby to be?" "I don't know. I had my heart set on a boy, but Peeta wants a girl. I guess I want a girl….for Peeta." Effie continues to pester me about the baby the whole way to district twelve and believe me….longest fifteen minutes of my life…

I am happy to see the paparazzi haven't caught up and met us at our house. I run in the house and breathe in the familiar scents. I run down the hallway into me and Peeta's room and rummage through our closet. _It has to be here. Somewhere_… I set my hands down on the small black and white box. _This is it. If this can't help him remember…it's hopeless_. I hold the box close to my chest, as if it would denigrate at any moment. I go back down the stairs, and meet Effie in the living room. "What's that Katniss?" She perks up and does a single happy skip over to me, her fingers wrap around the box, "It's for Peeta." "I Have a feeling you won't let me see what it is." I give a small nod, and stare at the picture of me and Peeta on the wall, _it's okay Katniss….like Annie said he'll come back to me_. I wipe away the tears developing in my eyes. I go through my closet one last time and pull out a baggier shirt, I am careful to select this one. It's a nice sunset orange, Peeta's favorite, after being in my closet unworn it smells like Peeta. I breathe in the wonderful smell that reminds me of my husband; it also seems to calm down the kicking child inside of me. "I have a feeling you're going to have a heavy, loud, walk just like your daddy. And I love that about you." _Anything that this baby can inherit from Peeta is more than welcomed_. I walk back down the stairs; Effie smiles at me "You look beautiful Katniss, of course if you let me put some of that makeup in the train, you'd look stunning." "No. Effie, he has to love the real me. Scars and all." Effie seems to agree and we walk back into the train.

The baby doesn't seem satisfied by the shirt that smells like Peeta anymore, she's ready to hear his voice, to feel his comforting touch, and to just be with him. "I know sweetie. We're going to do visit daddy, right now." Her moving only increases at the word daddy, I'm so happy at the thought of seeing Peeta, I barely even feel the pain from the movement. The entire way there I have small conversations with her, Effie stares at me strangely as if she's confused why I'm talking to my child while she's still inside of me. _Please Effie; if you were me you'd do the same_….

When the train stops, I stop to give Effie a hug. "Thanks for getting the train for me. And making sure I got here in one piece." "You didn't think I was about to let you have another escort. Besides I'm the one and only Effie Trinket." I laugh, "Yes you are. Call me sometime so me, you and Annie can catch up sometime." "Actually I was thinking about coming into the hospital with you." _Effie? Sitting in there with me and a confused Peeta_? "It's okay, me and Peeta will be fine." "Well, I thought it might be nice to catch up with Haymitch." Effie blushes and looks down at her watch, "Katniss, you're going to be late for your date with Peeta!" I shake my head and smile and walk into the building. As much as I hate hospitals, Peeta is worth it. I keep my head down trying not to look at the sick people and the needles and other disturbing things.

I see Peeta's hallway and I run down it and head straight for his room. _Sorry sweetie, mommy forgot that that could cause a bumpy ride for you_. I rub my belly one last time and hold the black and white box closer than ever. The door handle feels cold to the touch. I look through the small glass window and see Peeta sitting on the couch, I knock anxiously. His head turns around immediately and a giant smile is covering his place; I give him a small wave through the window and he opens the door without hesitation. "Katniss!" He wraps me in a hug and I feel like I could cry of happiness, all the thoughts I had about Peeta never coming back to me have all been erased in this one moment. "Peeta." I breathe out fully content of finally being able to say his name without sad feelings. His large hand wraps around mine and he encourages me to come inside, I nod happily and sit right beside him. _How could you ever think that Peeta would hurt you on purpose? How could you ever have a shadow of a doubt in his love for you_? Peeta extends his arm and I climb right into it. His perfect blue eyes are gleaming, the box is still on my lap, "What's that Katniss?" "It's what I hope will…help you remember." His eyes seem to light up at the thought of being able to remember what was happening in his life. _With good reason_.

"Katniss, can we open it?" "Will you be okay?" "I told you…I can handle the attacks now." He leans down and presses his lips to mine, "Okay. Let's open it." "Together?" "Together." I smile in that memory, and hope that this will only be the first of many that Peeta will be able to remember as well. His hands carefully remove the top of the box, inside is a single book. "What's this?" "Open it and see." He opens the first page worried of what it will hold, it reads:

_To my beautiful daughter and new son-in-law Peeta. _

_Best wishes on your marriage. I love you both._

_Mother _

"Katniss?" I have tears in my eyes, I haven't looked at this book in a while. "Yeah, Peeta?" "Is this real?" In response I turn to the next page, it's me and Peeta standing in the meadow, I am in a simple, white, dress that comes down past my ankles, and Peeta is in a black suit. "Oh my god…Katniss… I'm so sorry." "What do you mean…you're sorry?" "I forgot that we were….married." "It's okay Peeta. The only reason you couldn't remember is because of the car crash. It's not your fault." I rest my head on his chest and he sets his head on top of mine. I can feel his tears falling onto the top of my head. "Shhh, Peeta it's okay now. You know."

**************************************Peeta's POV********************************

_How could I forget about marrying Katniss? What is wrong with you? You're an absolute idiot Peeta. How could you do this to Katniss? How could you forget something so special? How could you forget a time when you were with Katniss, or when you made her smile_? "Can we watch the video Katniss?" I pull it out from the box, and hold it towards her. "Sure." She gets up and puts the disk in. My stomach hurts until she nestles back on the couch with me, I can't keep my eyes off the screen. "Katniss, you're so beautiful." "Whatever Peeta..." She smiles up at me and I stroke her face and kiss her forehead. By the time the video ends I'm in tears; not just from happiness of realizing my marriage with Katniss. But also because I'm ashamed that of all the things I remembered, like my terrible mother or the horrible reaping. I couldn't remember the perfect memory of me and Katniss' wedding.

"Katniss. You know I love you, right?" "I know you do. And I love you." I lean down and kiss her; I close my eyes and enjoy the blissful moment, and dread the moment that it has to end and hope it won't come any time soon. When it eventually does, I know it's the right time to ask her a question that I've wanted to ask since she confirmed our marriage. "Katniss…Did we ever think about…starting a family?" By the time I spit the question out, I start to wonder if it was the best thing to spring on her…._after all I did just learn that we're married_. She looks down and seems to shy away from the question. "you don't have to answer that question, if you don't want to." "No-Peeta…I was just trying to think of the best way to tell you. Here it goes…I guess. Peeta, I'm pregnant." _When did this happen? Before the crash obviously_! I look down at her stomach, I know my eyes probably look like they're popping out of my head; I try to get a grip on myself and smile.

"Kat. I couldn't be happier. You know that right?" I don't even wait for a response I just kiss her. She relaxes and seems happy, "Peeta. I'm happy too." "I do remember that you didn't want children… Why are you happy?" "Because, I love you, and it was an accident when I conceived… now I realize how stupid I was for not wanting to have her. Well other than the morning sickness...That wasn't fun." "Oh! That's why you threw up….…Oh! Katniss! I'm so sorry I called you fat when I thought we were training for the games…" "It's okay, like I've been saying. You didn't know. But…keep in mind that I won two Hunger Games. And I still own a set of bow and arrows….you call me fat again… and I just might have to get them out of the closet." She laughs and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses my forehead. When she lets go, I hesitantly rest my hand on her stomach, "Hi Sweetie. It's your daddy." And I swear she kicked right at my hand, to acknowledge that she knew I was there. "She hasn't stopped moving unless I was around you Peeta. She already loves her daddy."….

******************************************************************************Hi Guys! What did you think about today's chapter? Love it? Hate it? Are you glad that Peeta's caught up now to what his life was? Want to see any characters brought back in? Want to see more **just** Peeta and Katniss? Let me know in the reviews! I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't hate me too much for not updating yesterday! Love you all! Talk to you at my next update!

~Freezethemoment


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello my wonderful readers! I finished today's chapter last night, so I can update now . Again can't thank you all for the reviews and views! We broke 5,000 views yesterday! Thanks for the amazing support….Haha ,I'll go ahead and shut up so you all can read the chapter. Love you all!**_

***************************************Peeta's POV************************************

I wake up and look down at the two people I love most in the world. My beautiful wife and soon to be child. Katniss looks so peaceful I hate to wake her up again like last time she stayed the night. I slide out of bed as silently as possible; luckily about an hour ago I had calmed her down from her last batch of nightmares, so she should be in a deep sleep for now. If anything about our nights together comes back to me easily, it would definitely be her nightmares. She only had them one time last night, the rest of the time she had a smile on her face while she cradled my arm. I look back at her and once I can tell she's truly in a deep sleep I turn the TV back onto our wedding. I can't stop watching the part where Katniss is walking towards me, she always looks beautiful, but something about our wedding day made her seem even more radiant than normal. I always skip through the parts where they taped me, compared to Katniss I am the ugliest thing in the world. _I hope we have a little girl who looks just like Katniss_. My heart still skips a beat when I think about me and Katniss' baby. In a matter of days Katniss has made me a husband and father all over again. I smile at Katniss who is just beginning to stir from her sleep. I watch her walk down the aisle one last time, she had gotten annoyed last night after watching it for the tenth time, I however never get tired of seeing the most beautiful girl in my life walk towards me down the aisle, and I never will forget about it for the rest of my life….That is a promise I have made myself…_and I never will break that promise_…

Katniss pulls my head back and kisses the scar on my head from the cut, and makes her way down to my lips. She walks out from behind the couch and half sits on my lap the way she did after our first hunger games, during the interview. I play with her fingers for a minute in silence, "Katniss, I may not remember everything yet…I do remember the list of titles I called you during the war." "Oh yeah. I remember that too." "I hate to tell you this but….I decided to add a couple more titles to the already long list." I bend forward and grab a piece of paper I had been doodling on before she arrived yesterday. I hand it to Katniss with a smile; she seems a little thrown by my decision to relive something in our gloomy past. I widen my eyes a little, she always have seemed to like them…beyond my reasoning, but whatever it takes to make her read it. "Peeta! You know I can't say no to you." She lets out a light laugh and widens her perfect silver eyes, to mock me and then gives me a quick peck on the lips and continues to open the list…..

_Friend. Lover. Victor. Enemy. Fiancée. Target. Mutt. Neighbor. Hunter. Tribute. Ally._

_**Wife. Mother**__. _

"Peeta, I'm not a mother yet." Our gazes direct down to Katniss' stomach, "You will be soon. Besides you were basically a mother to Prim." Katniss' eyes turn glassy and she looks down and scoots away from me. "Katniss. What's wrong?" Her forehead crinkles in sadness and her expression looks like she is about to cry or pass out or maybe both. I hold her hands in mine, "Kat. What's wrong? Please tell me." She's dangerously short of breath, "Prim died….a little while before the war officially ended." I don't give it a second thought when I pull her into my arms and hold her there. "I'm so sorry Katniss. What happened? I hate to be asking you about something that makes you so upset, but this is part of your past. I feel like I should at least understand what happened." "A bomb…she was trying to help the capital children…it looked like a help package. I was so close to saving her, Peeta. She just…slipped through my fingers. No bow and arrow of mine could have saved her." I rub my hand down her hair, "I know you did everything you could Kat. I promise this is my last question, was it Snow's bomb?" Her tears increase, they have already soaked my shirt sleeve, "No. It was… Gale's bomb." Katniss is shaking violently; _I knew he wasn't good. I just knew it! If I had killed him all the times I wanted to, Prim would still be here_. "It's okay Katniss. I'll get him for what he did to Prim."

**********************************Katniss' POV***********************************

_What would I do without you Peeta_? I wipe my eyes, "Oh god. I woke up the baby." I try to laugh through my pain, I cling onto Peeta's arm, without him….I probably would have killed myself by now. Peeta rests his hand on my belly and smiles, "Hi sweetie. Everything's okay, you can clam down now. It's okay. You're safe." He kisses our child and holds my hand, "What sex is it Kat.?" I feel disappointed to say that I'm almost thirteen weeks and I haven't even gone for my first checkup. "I'm sorry Kat. I just can't remember some of these small things. Please tell me. I promise I'll never forget it again!" His heart is beating out of his chest. "Peeta. It's okay. I- I- just haven't gone for an ultrasound yet…" Before I can fully grasp what's happening Peeta holding me and carrying me out of the room. "Peeta! What on earth are you doing?" "We're going to see a doctor. Right now!" "Peeta, you need an appointment for these kinds of things." "Are you kidding?" He has stopped running, and is staring at me with a serious look possessing his face.

"You're the freaking Mockingjay, the girl on fire! We're the star crossed lovers! I think they can make time for us!" He has managed to stop the running and has slowed down to only a walk, "Peeta. I can walk. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm handicapped." Peeta just smiles and shakes his head, when we arrive in the ultrasound tech part of this building Peeta finally sets me down, "I'll go get us an appointment…" "Whoa. Hold it right there mister half of the star crossed lovers. I'll go get the appointment. You sit down and try to control your nerves." "But Katn-" "I'm serious Peeta! Sit! I can handle walking two feet over to the front desk!" He hangs his head low. _I hate yelling at you Peeta but…the last thing we need is an anxious father-to-be demanding an appointment to an innocent nurse_.

"Hi Mockingjay!" "Please, just call me Katniss. I stopped being the "official" Mockingjay a few years ago. I was wondering when your next ultrasound appointment available was." "Well for you Mockingjay…right now. Just fill out a couple forms." _That's Katniss Mellark to you_! I snatch the clipboard away from the lady's hand, and storm back over to Peeta and plop down on the chair next to his. "Are you okay? I thought I was the only crazy one in this duo." He laughs at his own joke. "I'm tired of being the Mockingjay. Is it too much to ask, to be known as Katniss or Mrs. Mellark?" I fill out the paperwork and send Peeta back to the desk to turn them in; I figure at this point he's the calm one in our relationship. When he comes back and sits next to me I half stand and kiss him for a second, "I'm sorry for being so…hormonal when we first got here." "It's okay, it was fun to see the old Katniss coming through. The way our baby kicked my hand at the touch makes me realize that we're having a baby girl, just as feisty as her mommy. You never told me what sex you want the baby to be." "I don't know…I've had my heart set on baby you…" "A baby me? Me? As in...a baby Peeta?" He almost looks sickened by the word "Of course I mean you, Peeta. I really can't think of anything more perfect then having another you in my life." Peeta shakes his head in disgust, "A baby me…nah I can't even picture that when one of her parent's is you. If she's lucky she'll look exactly like you."

Before I have time to protest Peeta is pulling me towards the door leading to an exam room. "Come on Kat. We can talk about it when we actually find out what gender it is!" While Peeta may not be able to remember all the small details of our marriage, I definitely see the old him as we walk into the room. I lie down on the table and try to make myself comfortable; but I had always been scared to have a baby and now is no exception… Peeta senses my unease and holds my hand. "it's going to be okay Kat. Today will be fun. We get to find out if we're having our baby girl or a baby boy." The doctor walks in and something about her looks familiar….I quickly determine who it is… "Mom?" "Katniss? Hey sweetheart, I wasn't expecting to see you here." "Well…what are you doing here?" "I'm subbing for an ultrasound tech that just had a baby of her own. So let's get started with your exam….Have you had any morning sickness lately?" "Not lately. It stopped after my first trimester." "What did your regular ultrasound tech say last time?" _Think of something! You can't let her know you haven't gone_. "I-I Umm…" "She hasn't been at all yet, Mrs. Everdeen."

"Peeta!" He stares at me for a moment and then decides to speak exactly what's on his mind, "Katniss! You're not hurting yourself. You're hurting our child. So to answer your next remark…yes it is my business!" His comment takes me by surprise…_this suddenly has turned into a serious matter…for Peeta anyway_. My mother just sits on her stool laughing, "Oh Katniss, Peeta. Some couples don't come in until their twentieth week. You guys are fine." I silently breathe out a sigh of relief I didn't fully understand what Peeta meant until he decided to go ahead and spit it out. I soundlessly apologize to Peeta, he leans forward and kisses me on the cheek. My mother starts to squeeze the cold, slimy gel onto my belly. _Can you feel that? I'm sorry sweetheart_. "Your baby is perfectly healthy; you seem to be eating fairly well. That's great for the baby. It's right on track for growth." Peeta grasps my hand harder, "Mrs. Everdeen can you tell what gender the baby is yet?" We stare long and hard at the monitor, and wait for any sign determining the gender… Mother continues to move the device all over my stomach. All of a sudden the picture starts to clear, "Congratulations, you guys are having a baby-

Hi Guys! I know… another cliffhanger…What did you think about today's chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Alright, I'm counting on **you guys** to vote for what gender you want the baby to see, I will count up on each side and whichever gender gets the **most** votes will determine it! **Cast your vote in the reviews**! If I don't get many votes/reviews on the gender, I'll go ahead and pick. Thanks again for the support! Talk to you all at my next update!

~Freezethemoment


	12. Chapter 12

********************************************************************************Hi Everybody! Just wanted to put a quick note up here… I can't thank you enough for all the reviews and votes! You all continue to amaze, inspire and surprise me with all the support! Here's today's chapter! I love you all!**

**************************************Katniss' POV*********************************

All of a sudden the picture starts to clear, "Congratulations, you guys are having a baby _**girl**_!" Peeta jumps from his seat and plants a huge kiss on my lips. "Kat. We're having a baby girl! I can't believe it! She's going to be perfect just like her mother!" Peeta continues to walk in a circle yelling out happy thoughts. _A girl…a girl…why did you have to be a girl? I wanted you to be like your daddy_. I can't help but feel disappointed that it's a girl. Since the beginning of the pregnancy I had wanted a little boy. One that, I could take into the woods with me. Who would enjoy the hunt exactly as I do. I never really pictured me with a little girl who liked…what? _What do little girls like_? Peeta hasn't stopped his happy ranting and keeps coming over to me and pecking me on the lips. I finally come back from my thoughts, Peeta's eyes have widened and he's just…staring at me. _Why are you staring at me_? "What's wrong Peeta?" "I asked you something…" "Oh I'm sorry. What did you ask?" "Aren't you excited?" "Yeah, I guess so." "You don't sound excited!" He jumps up and down like a child by the side of my table, "I am excited. I guess… I had just kinda hoped for a baby boy…like you." Peeta shakes his head and helps me off the table.

He starts to bend down to pick me up… "Peeta... I'd like to walk. I can't start getting fat for real. How will I ever sneak up on the animals when we get back to twelve?" I take his hand and we walk out, the excitement in his voice doesn't fade until we get back to the room. I half sit on his lap again once we reach the couch. I keep a firm grasp on his hand, for two reasons. One: I want to keep him as close to me as possible, since the accident I feel like I haven't even seen him. And two: He is driving me up the walls with that same part of the wedding video, which he persists to keep replaying. If there's any part I want to see in the video…it's Peeta, and he always skips through the parts with him in them. "Kat.?" "Yeah, Peeta?" "Are you really unhappy that it's a girl?"

"It's just…the thing that made me accept the pregnancy was the thought of having a boy that looked like you, and now that, that is over I don't know how I feel." Peeta's grip loosens on my hand, "I'm sorry Katniss." "Tell me the reasons you want a girl….that'll help me." Peeta's smile of hope brightens my mood, and its true _maybe Peeta has some good reasons for wanting a girl_…. "Oh…where do I even start? Well…I like the idea of a little baker to help me out with making your cheesy buns. I like the idea of seeing our little girl with the same beautiful, long seam hair, and stunning silver eyes." "Grey eyes." I remind him; only in his eyes do mine look silver. "You're perfect Katniss…and I just want to see another little you." I smile at his words, they don't only show his reasons, they are filled with love…and he does have a point with the baking thing. Poor Peeta needs somebody he can bake with…_or…correction_….won't ruin the dough at a single touch, the way I do. "Were those answers okay for you Kat.?" "Perfect." I snuggle against his chest and breathe out a sigh of relief, _maybe I do want a little girl_…. "And on top of all that Kat, you said you wanted somebody to hunt with…who's to say our little girl won't be gifted in hunting as well as baking?" He kisses the top of my head, and whispers quietly in my ear, "I love you. You're going to be a great mother." _That never has occurred to me…after all I'm a girl and I'm a gifted hunter_. _Who's to say my daughter won't be either_? We both doze off for a couple hours.

***********************************Annie's POV************************************

_I haven't heard from Katniss since she left with Effie_… I walk up the stairs to grab Dillan, and change him from nap clothes. "Hi buddy…" He cranes his neck towards the doorway, "I know exactly who you're looking for...your Aunt Katniss….and your little girlfriend! Dillan…Daddy would already be proud of your flirting skills." I laugh to myself and throw Dillan into some play clothes. "What do you say we go see Aunt Katniss and Uncle Peeta?" In response Dillan just looks blankly at me… "And your little girlfriend…" I tickle his stomach and he laughs uncontrollably. It's a fairly short ride to the hospital, lucky for **me** Dillan's diaper remains clean.

I laugh and walk into the building with Dillan on my hip. "Excuse me. Where is the Mellark's room?" "Who are you?" The nurse coldly asks me. "Annie. The Mellarks are my friends." The nurse's eyes widen at my name, "Oh! Hello Mrs. Odair! Would you like anything to drink? Can I get you anything? Anything at all!" "Nope. Just a point in the direction of where my friends' room, is all I need." "Right over there, Mrs. Odair!" She points to the left and I don't even bother to thank her. _I see how it is…hate me when I'm just some lady here to see friends; but as soon as we throw the last name Odair into the game…suddenly I'm royalty…_I shake my head in disgust at how stupid some people can act about Finnick. I don't hesitate to open the door, "Knock, knock, knock! Annie Odair is here!"

They both jump to their feet from the couch, judging by their shocked expressions they had been sleeping. Dillan joins in on the laugh fest that I started. _You never let me down do you buddy_? I run over to Peeta, "Do you remember me?" "Of course I do Annie!" I hug him, and before I pull away Dillan is already reaching towards Katniss. "Hi Dillan!" Katniss immediately takes Dillan into her arms, she tries kissing his soft curly hair, but he isn't interested in Katniss, only her tummy. He starts laughing at it and gently patting it. Peeta picks him up from behind and throws him into the air, and catches the laughing Dillan. "Are you already trying to flirt with my daughter?" Peeta gives him a serious and questioning look, Dillan does the same. At the same time they both start laughing; Peeta kisses him on the head, and situates him in his arms.

*************************************Katniss' POV**********************************

"Is it really a girl?" Annie screams this out with the excitement clear in her voice. "Yeah, we just found out today." Annie runs over to me and hugs me long and hard. Then before I can say anything else to her, she's on her knees, with her hand resting on my stomach. "Hi Sweetie! I'm your Aunt Annie! If things work out with you and Dillan, we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other!" She gives my belly one last pat and then gets back to her feet. "Sorry to just…drop in on you guys, but I wanted to know how all three of you are doing." "It's okay Annie. But I think there's another couple you should drop in on…" "What do you mean?" "Haymitch and Effie have been here to keep check on me and Peeta…they're down a couple hallways, room thirteen." Annie gives me a smile of understanding, she bends down and jumps up as high as she can and then does a cartoon character like run out the door, laughing all the way. "Oh, Annie…."

Peeta walks over to me, Dillan is still in his arms, and Peeta wraps his arm around my waist. "So it's just me, you, and a baby…." He raises an eyebrow at me, "Oh ha ha ha. You're quite the comedian, aren't you?" I peck both boys on the cheek and then rest my head on Peeta's shoulder, when I suddenly feel an urge; I jerk my own head up… "Why do you get Dillan all to yourself?" I smile and extend my arms for Dillan, Peeta places him in my arms happily, and I feel….more whole with a baby in my arms. "Hey Buddy, eyes up here..." I could tell he was about to start cooing to my daughter again. I laugh and kiss his sweet little nose, "Dillan, you are way too cute. Our daughter is going to have some tough competition." I go over to the couch and sit down with Dillan facing towards me, "Between you and me…I thought it was funny when you spit your milk up, on Effie." Dillan seems to try to be recalling the moment, it only takes a couple seconds, and he starts turning red of laughter.

I bounce him up and down for a little while, his laughter makes me smile and it's hard not to kiss his chubby cheeks, I feel somebody sit down on the couch with us. "Kat you're going to make an amazing mother." "Well thanks. But I don't know how well I'll do with a little girl…" "You practically raised Prim. And you know she loved you more than life itself." "I try to only think about the moments with Prim that were…peaceful. And I realize that I've missed her desperately…I've just been so injured that I couldn't manage to think about her at all. I give a smile to Peeta. "WHOO! BUDDY!" Peeta lifts Dillan up and holds him far away from his body, "somebody needs a diaper change…right now!" I cover my mouth so the laugh isn't so obvious…I'd love to laugh harder, but the last thing I need is a dirty diaper thrown by my feet.

I grab a diaper out of Annie's bag and join Peeta on the floor while he somehow managed to pull the diaper off… Peeta balls it up and throws it into the trash bag, "Dillan, buddy, couldn't you have waited until your mommy came back to… let out this present to the world?" "Peeta… This is what babies do…and you wonder why I didn't used to want a baby." He just pinches his nose and pulls the new diaper onto Dillan. He bounces him up and into his arms, "You little stinker!" Peeta holds him towards me and I kiss his soft curly hair, Peeta rocks him back and forth, lulling him to sleep. His beautiful green eyes close slowly, he's reluctant to fall asleep with all the new surroundings but eventually his exhaustion makes him cave in, and he is fast asleep. I take Dillan from Peeta's large arms and carry him over to our bed. I pull all the pillows in square and place Dillan in the middle so he won't roll off the bed. I kiss his nose, he's absolutely a gorgeous baby, and he looks so peaceful, so happy. I look down at my stomach and rub it happily, _soon I'll be able to tuck you into your crib_. I walk over to the couch and stare at my feet, for a minute. _I hope this little girl will be as small as Prim. I don't know how much weight I can carry for another seven months_.

"Peeta? Where'd you go?" I can hear him screaming from the bathroom, "Peeta!" I jump up and run over to the bathroom door, I don't realize that I'm screaming until I can hear Dillan yelling his head off from the noise. "Peeta! Open this door right now!" Peeta continues to scream, as if he's in pain… "PEETA!" I have not only woken up Dillan but also my daughter. I bang on the door; slowly I can hear the latch pop open. "Peeta?" Peeta is crouched over and his arm is bleeding, there is sweat covering his entire forehead, and he seems winded. "Peeta? What happened?" I crouch down and hold his arm in my hand, it's steadily bleeding…. Our daughter hasn't stopped kicking, since I woke her up. "Peeta! **What happened**?"

********************************************************************************Please don't hate me….there's a point to this. You'll have to wait and see it through, before you will understand why I did this. So, what did you think about today's chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Are you all happy with the baby's gender? Any names you'd like me to consider? Let me know in the reviews below! Thank you for all the support! I'll talk to you all at my next update!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	13. Chapter 13

********************************************************************************Hey Everyone, if you still remember me then read on…..I had a death in the family and wasn't able to write for a few days, I hope you all understand. I also wanted to be sure that you all know how appreciative I am for your support on my last chapter. Thanks for the reviews and followings. I love you all so much!  
********************************************************************************

"Peeta! Oh my god! Why did you cut your arm?" Peeta is shaking, I rub his back, and try to pull the scissors from his clenched fist. "Peeta…I can't help unless you let go of the scissors and talk to me." He looks as if he hasn't slept in days. The scissors drop to the floor at once, but the shaking only worsens. He has a tight grip on my hand and when I try to pull it away, his entire body freezes. I rummage through the cabinet and find a first aid kit, I pull out all the gauze and wrap it around his arm, the cuts aren't too deep and I don't want to get a nurse and risk him having to stay in this hospital any longer then he already has been here… After seeing his leg in the hunger games, no injury of his makes me feel queasy anymore, so I can bandage it quickly and easily.

I cup my hands around his jaw, "Peeta. Why did you cut yourself?" I can barely talk for the tears streaming down my face. "I-I-I was having one of those things again." "What do you mean? An attack?" He nods without another word. "What triggered it?" "When you set Dillan down, and surrounded him with pillows…it made me think of a coffin. I had weird flashes of Snow saying that you killed our child." "She's fine Peeta. I think she's a little scared from the screams, but still. She's perfect." I kiss Peeta for a long time, it seems like it helps him to talk. "Katniss…Is Dillan okay? I didn't hurt him or you. Did I?" "No, you didn't." When I mention that, a smile sprouts across his face, it's still red from crying but he seems to be feeling better. "Are you ready to get up?" "Katniss...I love you." "I love you too Peeta, and I can tell our daughter already does as well." Peeta rests his hand on my stomach and smiles, I can feel her kick again and I smile. I hold Peeta's hand until I make him sit on the couch and then I run off to see how Dillan is doing. I pick him up and cradle him in my arms, I'm relieved to see it's not time for another diaper change, so I am able to go back and join Peeta. I walk over to the couch and flop down with two of the best children in the world.

Peeta wraps his arm around me, I look up at him and try, turn the conversation from baby coo's; to something that I need to know. "Peeta, please tell me why you cut your arm…" "I told you…an attack." He tries to brush it off as if it was nothing, _really? Almost kill yourself and you act like it's a bug bite_? "Peeta…an attack has never caused you to contemplate suicide before. Why did you do that this time?" His eyes look a little watery. _We've been through attacks before, why is this one making you cry_? I hold his hand and stare at him and hope that what he sees in my grey eyes shines through. "Because…I- I wanted to kill you. More than anything... The thought of you killing our child pushed me over the edge. I could feel it coming on so I had to snap myself out of it somehow." He hangs his head in shame and avoids contact with my eyes.

*************************************Peeta's POV******************************

_I can't believe I actually told Katniss that. You just convinced her that you would never try to kill her again…of course you didn't harm her…just yourself_.

"I'm not mad at you having an attack Peeta. I'm mad that you felt it necessary to cut yourself." I shake my head, "The important thing is that I didn't hurt you or our daughter." "Peeta. When you hurt yourself you hurt me. Like I said the other day…if it weren't for you, I would have already committed suicide." _This is serious. She's serious_? "You would have had Gale." Katniss' eyes immediately begin watering and she's dropped the grip on my hand that I love so much. I pull her close to me… "I'm sorry Kat." She wipes her nose, "No…I'm sorry I shouldn't be crying over somebody that I haven't seen in years." "No, it's okay to. What he did to you is despicable." "I hate him. I wish he had just died in the war." I nod slowly. _You will kill Gale for Katniss, __**Real**_. I play with Dillan's fingers, when I hear the door open abruptly.

"I'm back!" We don't have to even turn around to know who it is. "Hey Annie." "So…How was it having a baby for a couple hours?" Katniss stares at me, and shakes her head subtly, "It was great Annie. But he did make sure to give us a gift of appreciation…" Annie cocks her head while she picks Dillan up and rests her on her hip. "He ruined his whole diaper…" Annie practically falls on the floor laughing, eyes are watering and face is more red then her hair. When she rises to her feet and catches her breath for a minute; "I thought he felt lighter!" Annie bounces him as if she's weighing in comparison, "Peeta!" She almost drops Dillan in her quick reaction, he's almost thrown right at Katniss, and Annie grabs my arm. It sends pain through my entire body. The cuts are still achy, _and that's one thing I can't hide_.

"Peeta! What happened?" Before she can lift the bandages I pull her hand away. "I was having an attack. I had to cut myself so I wouldn't hurt Katniss or Dillan." "Peeta…you were supposed to be cleared to go home today. You'll have to stay here for at least another week. Cutting yourself…really?" She throws my arm down and grabs Dillan and walks out of the room. Katniss stands on her toes and whispers into my ear, "Why would you tell Annie?" "She needs to know Kat. She has to know I'll do anything to save you or Dillan." Katniss shakes her head and stares at me intensely, as if she's waiting for me to say I won't cut myself again.

"Kat, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure I won't attack you, Dillan, our baby…or anybody really. Even if it means I cut my entire body to shreds." Katniss buries her head into my chest and I wrap my arm around her. "Annie. You don't need to tell the doctors. If anything I've found a way to keep my head cleared during an attack." Annie looks concerned, and takes a couple slow steps towards me and won't keep her eyes off my arm. "Well you can't just… cut yourself. It's not healthy. One of these times you may cut deep enough to kill yourself." "I don't have attacks that often. I'll be fine. I'm going to go get the release forums…" Annie rests her hand on my shoulder. "Peeta, I'm just trying to look out for you." She follows me out the door; right as the door clicks shut she corners me against a wall and has a serious look I've never seen Annie's face carry.

"You listen to me Peeta Mellark! You are going to be a father soon. You just regained your memory, and you're an uncle to a little boy that adores you! You can't be cutting yourself. You won't just be hurting yourself…you make one fatal cut through the gloomy hijacked eyes and you'll end up killing Katniss from the depression she'd develop, which in terms will kill your child. And you'd be leaving behind some sad friends and a depressed "nephew". Do you understand what I'm saying?" I shake my head as fast as I can manage; my throat is dry at the thought of hurting so many other people. "I-I understand…" "Now come here you idiot." Annie wraps he arms around me, "Just think about Katniss. She's your wife. She wants you alive." Annie gives me her normal happy smile and walks beside me to get the release forms. Dillan clings to my arm, until I carry him. _I promise Dillan. Your uncle Peeta is done harming himself_. I kiss his soft head and hold onto the clipboard with my ticket to freedom.

***********************************Katniss' POV***********************************

When I hear the door open I spring to my feet eager to know why I heard Annie yelling at. "Hey guys. Did you get the papers?" "Yep, got them right here." Peeta holds the clipboard up proudly. "No problems?" "None at all." _Then why were you yelling_? "Are you sure there weren't any issues. I heard Annie raise her voice…" The glare at each other for a minute… _Fine! Leave me out of this, after my husband almost killed himself_… I cross my arms and wait impatiently for them to stop staring at each other. "I saw a bug…I screamed when I saw it…" "Yeah! And I-I had to kill it for her! She accidently hit my arm so I winced a little bit and it soundly like her squeaky screams." "Whose scream are you calling squeaky?" Peeta elbows her... "I guess I do squeak a little…sometimes." I shake it off and walk over into Peeta's arms, _This isn't over Peeta…you're gonna tell me what made Annie yell at you_… he wraps it around my shoulders as he finishes the paperwork. "I can't believe we finally get to go home!" Peeta pecks me on the lips and happily hands the papers for Annie to sign and turn in.

I run over to the dresser and pull out our clothes and push them into a bag. Dillan laughs at my excitement, and helps by pulling a t-shirt on the ground in a bag. I pick him up and twirl him around in my absolute happiness, I kiss his cheek and set him back down on the bed. When I stand back up I look to the doorway and see Peeta, smiling his signature Peeta smile. He's leaning again the doorframe and laughing under his breath. "What? Baby love is funny to you?" I rest my hands under my expanded abdomen and give it a gentle shake. "No, it's not funny…But I'm in disbelief of your joy over having a baby in your arms." "Who can't love this face?" I pick Dillan up and smoosh his cheek against mine and stick my lips like Dillan is doing.

This only sends Peeta in a fit of laughter; he walks over and picks the bag up off the floor and smiles at me and walks out of the room. I carry Dillan out of the room; me and Peeta walk out of the hospital room with our finger intertwined. "Ready to go home Peeta?" "Yeah, are you?" "I know I am." Our daughter starts kicking, and Dillan pats my stomach which seems to calm her down a little, so I encourage Dillan…just this one time…to flirt with my daughter.

When I open the door I am facing some guy's chest, I look up and see the grey eyes that are unmistakable for me…after years it's almost as if time has stood still…I'm starring at the guy who used to be my friend. Who used to be the person I cared about most. The person that killed my sister… "Hey Catnip…"

**********************************************************************************Hi guys! What did you think about this long awaited chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below!

**And I'd like to send a quick shout-out to Taggerung: I had that planned on writing this chapter like what your guess on why Peeta cut himself was! I hope it wasn't too predictable for you… I laughed so hard when I saw your review the other day…I was like "DO I HAVE A MINDREADING REVIEWER? Hahaha Anyway…Thanks for the review, its reviewers like you that make me smile every day**!

I'd still love some more name suggestions, so keep em' coming I have liked them all so far! How do you all feel about having Gale added into this fan fiction? Hate it? Love it? Anybody out there want to see Peeta beat the crud outta Gale? Let me know what you think in the reviews! I can't thank you all for the support on my story! I love you all so much! Talk to you at my next update!

~Freezethemoment


	14. Chapter 14

***************************************************************************************Hey Everybody, here's today's chapter! It feels good to back and writing again…I actually found myself somewhat enjoying writing this chapter! Thanks for all the support on my last chapter! I love you all!**

There is no mistaking his voice, after years in the woods spent with him. I cling tighter onto Peeta's hand, he is shaking with anger. "Catnip..." He glares over at Peeta with hatred clear in his grey eyes. "Bread Boy." He doesn't even ask permission before he pushes his way between us and lies down on the couch. The hormones are bubbling up inside of me; I drop Peeta's hand and hand Dillan over to him. I storm over to the couch and think about what I'm going to say… _This guy killed your sister….he's not your best friend anymore…he killed your sister_. "Gale Hawthorne! You pick your idiotic head up and look at me when I'm talking to you!" He barely moves his head up, he's very slow, _he's just trying to mock me_! I stare back at Peeta and his entire face has turned bright red, and he's shaking even more violently.

"Who's the one not looking, now Catnip?" I snap my head back towards him and scowl, "Gale! You can't just storm into our room with asking! What do you want?" "Just came to chat…" "Well we're on our way out. So you can let yourself out." He grabs my wrist, and pulls me back. "I came all the way from two just to have you walk out on me?" "Yeah you know because…two is so far away from four." I give him a sarcastic look and squint my eyes and pull my arm away. "Please. I just want to talk for a minute…preferably without bread boy." He smirks at the sight of Peeta, and gives him a look of dismissal. I walk over to Peeta and take him off to the side; "He's not going to leave me alone, until I talk to him. I guess I should go ahead and get it over with. Take Dillan on out to Annie and wait outside the door. I'm not going to be in here long." "Katniss, I'm not going to leave you in here with…him." I stand on my tip-toes and kiss his cheek, "It's better than him following us around twelve like a dog. Besides… he won't hurt me. I promise I won't be long." Peeta nods reluctantly and takes a couple of strides over to Gale and is only inches from his face. "You listen to me Hawthorne. You touch her. You die. You look at her for too long. Your face will be messed up by the end of today." Gale laughs right to Peeta's face, I grab Peeta by the arm and gently pull him out of the room, "I'll be out in a couple minutes… I love **you**." I kiss him for a moment and then watch him walk out of the room, he doesn't stop turning around and staring at Gale.

I reluctantly walk over to Gale and cross my arms and just stare at his face. His eyes look dead, his face is as solid as rock. "What do you want?" He stands up and I had forgotten how much taller Gale is even compared to Peeta, "I see you let bread boy win." "What are you talking about?" _Are you still hung up on the fact that I picked him over you_? Gale stares at my stomach, I don't know why but I feel really guarded with Gale around my child. I lower my arms so they lay over her. "You let him win…what happened to the Katniss I love? The one who was free... Who didn't want children…Because I saw that pathetic excuse for a child in your arms when I opened the door. Where did the old Katniss disappear to? Because it has become apparent to me, that she must have been blown up in twelve during the war." He sneers and turns his head to the side. _Was that supposed to be a jab at Prim? Blown up_? "That wasn't my child that was Finnick's son! And if you say her name one more time, I can prove to you that even this **happier** Katniss still has amazing aim." "There's my Katniss." "I'm not your Katniss. I don't love you Gale. I am married to Peeta." A sickening smile sprouts on Gale's face. "Never once have you told me you loved him." He takes one last step towards me and presses his lips on mine; I begin hitting him until he stops.

The kiss felt heavy and forceful. "I'm married, Gale. You're an idiot, maybe you should've died in that war. Because right now it seems like we would have all been better off." His eyes turn even colder than before, they are fuming with anger. I turn around to walk out the door, and to the security of Peeta. Just then I hear footsteps, I turn around and Gale is running towards me, he tackles me to the ground. He is now on top of me, "You know you love me Catnip." I stare around the room in a panic trying to find a way out from under Gale, I see his shoes have been kicked off and he has an insane look in his eyes. I begin slapping him in the face as a last resort. "Get off me Gale!" He is sliding the zipper on his pants down, and I realize exactly what he's trying to do. I kick him as hard as I can, Gale has his hands on the bottom of my shirt. "PEETA!" I continue to scream his name out for what seems like forever. Gale is apparently annoyed by that so he continues to crash his lips on mine, he tastes very strong of alcohol... I am able to knee him in the one area I know will hurt him for sure, and he does wince in pain but it's almost as if the alcohol has made him resistant to the full pain I had hoped it would cause him. _This isn't my friend Gale. This isn't even jealous Gale. It's the drunk, crazy, and jealous Gale…_

"**Peeta! Help**!" Before Gale can touch me any further Peeta has smashed the door open. His anxious blue eyes scan the room and when he spots us behind the couch. He runs as fast has his body will allow and Peeta has Gale slammed up against a wall, with only one hand. With the other hand he is repeatedly slamming his fist against Gales face. It only takes a couple seconds of that until Gale's face is guaranteed to be black the next morning, the lower part of his face is covered in blood after another minute or two, and it won't stop gushing. Now that his face has suffered enough Peeta has pinned his down on the floor, and is towering about Gale's blood-covered body, Peeta takes this opportunity to have a talk with Gale. "Did you touch Katniss?" Gale remains silent, just laughing his head off. "**Did you touch Katniss**?" Gale doesn't say a word knowing it'll bother Peeta more if he doesn't say yes or no. I can't help but feel a little better now seeing how badly Gale has been harmed. What he did to me was way out of line, and he deserved every punch that his face has already taken.

***********************************Peeta's POV*************************************

_I swear if he touched Katniss harming her or our child, it would only add time onto when I finally kill him. I made a promise to myself and Katniss that I'd get Gale back for what he did to Prim, and I intend to keep that promise under any circumstances_. When Gale remains silent for yet another minute, I stand on the coffee table and jump onto his stomach with all the weight my body can muster up, and hold my elbow out so it's the first thing that makes contact with his stomach. Gale screams out in pain, and I smile up at Katniss when this happens. I get lost in the small smile she returns to me. And then Gale is on top of me, he only manages to punch my jaw and eye a couple times. After the beating I put on him…he's an easy kill. When I think back to what I ran in on when I saw Gale onto of Katniss…practically attacking her, it only fuels my anger, and I knock several of Gale's teeth out effortlessly.

While he is bent double in pain I grab a pair of scissors and sit onto of Gale holding the scissors to his wrist. "Kat do you want me to do it, or do you want to do the honors?" I give her a smile of revenge; she lunges towards me and grabs the scissors. "Peeta, it's really not worth it…" tears are filling quickly in her eyes "He killed Prim. I promised you I would kill him for you. After all the pain he caused you…he deserves this." Katniss shakes her head. "Peeta…it's not worth killing him. Now that you've done all of this to him. I don't think it'd be right to kill him." Katniss grabs my hand and holds it to her lips. "I just want to go home now Peeta." I can tell how emotionally she is drained and I can't bear to see her any more upset then she already is after what the half dead idiot on the floor did to her. I embrace her and try to comfort her. We stand up together hand in hand, I stare down at Gale who is just now getting his bearings, and raise an eyebrow at Katniss.

"Just in case you get any ideas…" I kick my foot down in the area I knew would hurt him with as much force as I dare, and leave him wallowing in even more pain. I felt like Katniss would enjoy that after what he did to her. She half smiled, she continues to shake until we reach Annie's car. "What took you guys so long?" "Just some business we had to take care of." Katniss nods in agreement at my answer and rests her head on my shoulder. From time to time I can still feel a single one of her tears fall onto my shoulder. I hold her hand in mine and rub it, until she stops shaking. She winces in pain and I rest my free hand on her stomach, her body seems to release a lot of pressure. Katniss closes her eyes, and relaxes for the first time since Gale showed up. It only takes a few minutes to get back to Annie's house.

"Are you guys going to head back to District Twelve today?" "I think Katniss is ready to be go home, she's had a rough few weeks." "Okay, here are the keys to your car." I nod and take them with a smile for Annie. Me and Katniss climb out of the car and hug Annie. "Don't be strangers. Come back soon." Katniss smile and nods, and gives Annie one last hug. Then she bends down to Dillan who was playing in the grass. "Bye Buddy. Aunt Katniss will come visit you again soon. I love you." She kisses his head and lets him rub her belly one last time. I hug Dillan one last time and climb into the car beside Katniss and prepare for the long car ride back to twelve. Annie's eyes water little as we wave goodbye from the car. Katniss seems a little teary eyed too, as she waves goodbye. After a few minutes of silence I can't help myself when I ask her something that I've wanted to hear about… "Katniss…do you want to talk about what happened today?"

********************************************************************************Hi Guys! What did you think about today's chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews below! Did you like that Gale had the crud beat out of him? (I apologize in advance for anybody on team Gale) The naming chapter will be coming up soon, so I'll be taking all of your wonderful suggestions and trying to pick the perfect name for the future baby Mellark! I love all the names you all have already suggested! Talk to you all at my next update!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	15. Chapter 15

********************************************************************************Hi everybody, I'm uploading a little earlier than normal…I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow, but defiantly the day after. Thanks for the support on the last chapter! I love you all and hope you enjoy today's chapter!**

"Katniss…do you want to talk about what happened with Gale." She seems to tense up at his name, I reach for her hand and she takes it immediately without hesitation. "I don't want to go into details Peeta…" "Okay, do you want to tell me anything about it?" "If it weren't for you Peeta…I think Gale would have raped me." "I know he tried kissing you but…do you really think he'd go that far? He used to be your best friend." "Well you didn't have any issues when you held the scissors to his wrist. What happened to you? You're normally the rational one in our relationship..." "I just…snapped. It was obvious you weren't happy with what was happening. And when I snapped I decided to eliminate the issue. I don't feel guilty. I just feel ignorant for leaving you in there with him in the first place…" _What __**were**__ you thinking you idiot…leaving your wife and daughter in there with a drunk, and mentally flawed guy…good choice Peeta_…

*************************************Katniss' POV**********************************

_You're blaming yourself? Seriously Peeta…I really don't deserve you_. I play with his hair and kiss his cheek while he drives us through district seven. "This is ridiculous…what's done is done. I want to talk about something…happy. That seems to be a foreign thing for me and you." Peeta smiles, "You mean trying to help me remember about our competitions to the death aren't happy conversations for you?" "Ha ha ha. You're soo funny…" I shoot him a halfhearted smile of sarcasm, he does the same. "Oh crap." "What?" "Kat we have to stop and fill the car up. We're almost out of gas." "Okay, that's fine." "Really? After last time I thought you'd be pretty you know…mad." Peeta clenches his jaw as if he's waiting to have the lecture of a lifetime at any moment. "Peeta, I'm really not mad. I need to pee anyway." "Need me to go into the shop with you?" "No if anything, if you go ahead and fill the car up, we can make a speedy escape if needed."

I smile and scoot out of the car, I can tell Peeta is rushing so I try to make a run for the bathroom before anybody can recognize me. After I finish…"going" I spot their coffee machine, _no Katniss, it'll make you have to pee. And you're not supposed to drink any during the pregnancy_. Suddenly I get a craving for it…it's no longer a want…it's a necessity for life…I grab the smallest cup they have and fill it up with the warm black coffee. The beans smell perfect for my craving; I happily take my cup to the counter to pay. I keep my head low to avoid recognition; _doing good…the person in front of you hasn't made the connection of who you are_. "Oh my god, Mockingjay?" This voice sound faintly familiar but I can't place it…it sounds so much more nasal then the person I thought it was. I turn around and all the happiness is drained at the idea of another mobbing…

As soon as I see the wide set brown eyes, I know I'm safe… "You do realize you're not supposed to have caffeine when you're pregnant, don't you Brainless?" "Hey Johanna!" She smiles at her own comment, she had startled me so much that I had dropped my coffee. "I guess the fact that I dropped it, actually served me well. Thanks." Johanna shakes her head and continues to laugh under her breath. "So…you and Mellark are having a baby Mockingjay. Let's hope it at least gets her father's brains." "Yeah…whatever." I decide to hug Johanna, she allows me to for a second or two. "Okay…back off. You don't have any more morphing to offer me." We both smile at the memory, back in district thirteen. "What brings you to seven?" "On our way home from four." "Oh…so I guess lover boy is here too." "Yeah, if I don't get out there soon, we may see physco path Peeta busting through the door at any moment." We both laugh, and walk out the door together. "Where are you headed Johanna?" "Just back home." "Okay…well it was nice seeing you. Come visit us sometime." "Sure. Later guys." I watch Johanna jog back in the direction of her car, and drive off. I get back into the car with Peeta. "So… didn't run into anything worse than Johanna in the store?" "No, I wasn't mobbed this time." "That's good." I nod in agreement and kiss Peeta's forehead and we're back on the road.

After a couple conversations with Peeta, our daughter finally calms down and I am about to drop from exhaustion. I turn on my side and fall asleep.

I crack my eyes open and I look around and can see the trees of district twelve. We pass the bakery, "Can we go into the bakery for a while Peeta?" He stares at me long and hard. "I was thinking maybe I could try baking tomorrow…So I wanted to figure out what bread I'd want to make…" "Okay." I can tell he's holding back his excitement as we pull into the bakery. Peeta pulls the key out from the car's shelf and unlocks the door to the bakery. Even though there isn't bread baking, it still smells delicious. There are so many breads already made by Peeta's employee, it makes my stomach growl. "Where do you want to start Kat?" He may be calm, sane, Peeta on the outside and the words he say projects the same vibe; but after being married to him for years…I know better. "It's okay Peeta…you don't have to act guarded. I really do want to bake tomorrow." His smile widens and he pulls me into his arms, "I told you that you'd want to bake one day." "I'm only filling in on what our daughter will be helping you with."

I let a smile slip through my grasp, we both look down at our daughter, since we entered the bakery she hasn't stopped kicking, and moving. "Is it hurting Kat?" I nod quickly as I feel like my ribcage is about to crack. _Why are you already kicking so much when you're __**just**__ entering the second trimester_? Peeta tries bending down and talking to her, and even resting his hand on my stomach. "Sweetie what do you want? Tell daddy." "Yeah, because she can talk to you!" I scream out in pain. Peeta can't do anything but wipe the sweat from my forehead, and hold my hand. After what seems like hours, I grab a bite to eat hoping to distract myself, as soon as I take the first couple bites, she stops kicking completely. "Figures, our kid would love your bread almost more than I do." "I guess that means, I'll have two of you eating the inventory." "**Testing** the inventory." I correct Peeta. He thinks for a moment and then laughs as if he recalls that day when I found out about I was pregnant, and made the same remark.

I continue to eat whatever bread looks most appetizing, and in this case…they all do. "You know Kat…we haven't even picked a name for our little girl." "Oh yeah. I keep forgetting." "You know because our lives are so boring, we've just been in the hospital for almost your entire pregnancy." He half smiles, and nudges me. "So what have you been thinking name, oh mighty wise one…" "Well…I wouldn't mind another Katniss…but I had a feeling you wouldn't go for that." I shake my head in agreement. "We could always name her after somebody we lost in a "battle" like Rue, Mags, or maybe even…Prim." I shake my head as fast as it'll move… "Peeta, I couldn't handle calling out one of their names after what happened to people they were named after." My stomach begins hurting and the multiple loaves of bread are trying to come up. "You're right. Bad idea. I'm sorry." I lean my head into his chest, "it's okay Peeta. What if we go home for a while, and we can look online for names."

Peeta nods and pulls out a couple more loaves of bread, and hands them to me. "I hope this will last you until we get home." I pretend to scowl at him, and then I stand on my toes and kiss his cheek. On the way into the house I just look around. As pretty as district four was, nothing can compare to my woods here in twelve. Peeta stands with his arm around my waist and unlocks the door. The last time I walked inside of this house I was in a frantic race to run back to Peeta with our wedding tapes. Peeta lays the box down on the small table in our living room and smiles at me. "Ready to start looking at names Katniss?" I try to share in Peeta's enthusiasm and grab the laptop. "She's kicking again. Grab the bread." Peeta laughs and obliges and picks up the bag from the bakery. "What would you do without me and my bread?" "I'd be dead after what happened when we were eleven years old." I never feel like I can say thank you enough for something that happed so long ago; Peeta does the same thing he always does, he kisses me and says "I would be too." Only this time I have the pain of the baby kicking me repeatedly. I don't even bother to pull off a piece I just bite into the huge loaf of bread…. Not even my favorite kind of bread eases the kicking.

"Just forget it, she's not going to stop…let's go look at names." "Where's going to be most comfortable, for you to sit?" "I'd kinda like to go out to the meadow." "I knew it." Peeta's smile is radiant, he holds my hand and we go and sit under a tree, right where we can see the sun about to set; as I take a few breaths of the natural air, and thankfully our daughter's kicking subsides." "I guess she likes the outdoors as well." As soon as Peeta says that a smile that is uncontrollable spreads along my face. _Maybe there is hope for you outside of baking bread_. "Where do we start?" "A's I guess."

I scroll through the list of girl names. And not a single one catches my eye. I liked the one _Aurora_….but it didn't seem to quite fit with our last name. There had to be at least three hundred names that we scrolled through. Peeta complained that I scrolled too fast, that we couldn't half see what we were reading. I flop onto my back, "Peeta…if we only found one name that we liked in the entire A list…don't you think it seems silly to look at **all** the names on this website?" "Katniss. It only takes one name to be our child's name. And trust me…we'll know when it's the right name."

Peeta takes my wrists gently and pulls me back up; "Fine we can go through the B's but then I'm done for today." There has been only one name to catch my eye…and its meaning is perfect. "Peeta do you like that name?" I point to one of the first names I see… His eyes shine brighter, then the actual sun that is just setting and it seems perfect…the timing, the place, the meaning… "Kat, I love it!" "So do I." We both just stare at the screen in pure happiness; Peeta pecks me quickly on the lips and then turns his attention to my stomach…

"Hi sweetie…your mommy and I picked a name for you, your name is-"

********************************************************************************What did you think about today's chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews below. Have any last minute name suggestions? Send them in, I'll be writing the chapter announcing the name tomorrow! Thanks again for reading I love you all. Talk to you at my next update!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	16. Chapter 16

********************************************************************************Hey Everybody, thanks for your patience for today's chapter. I also want to thank you for supporting me on last week's chapter! We broke 10,000 views and I can't thank all of you wonderful readers enough! I loved all of your name suggestions and picked one from a viewer submission! Anyway, here's today's chapter!**

"Hi sweetie, your mommy and I picked a name for you, your name is…. Baylyn." Peeta rests his hand on mine, which is on top of our daughter. She immediately kicks at her name. "She likes it." Peeta smiles at my comment and kisses my forehead. "It's nice to not have to call her "the baby"…Kat, this moment right here…right now is perfect… You're truly happy that Baylyn is on the way…real or not real?" _If there's one thing Peeta has remembered and fully embraced…is our special game, real or not real_. "Real. I like her name." "So do I. The meaning seems fitting already." We both stare at the screen, I reread the meaning over and over again in my mind, until I have memorized it completely; it reads:

**Creative in practical ways**, _as Peeta is with his __**baking**__, painting,_ and cake decorating. The name Baylyn also describes the child as enjoys the simple **pleasures** of life especially activities that take you **outdoors, e**xactly like me…and maybe…just maybe. _If I'm lucky she'll enjoy hunting as much as I do_.

I don't ever want to close this webpage. It's the place where I found our daughter's name…the place where it feels like the start of what seems like the road to happiness. By the time I look back up, it is dark out. "Come on let's go inside, it's already dark." I sigh and let Peeta pull me to my feet. "Peeta, I love her name. I also think the meaning sounds like her. Between your baking, and creativity, and then the love of the outdoors…it does seem like how our daughter will turn out based on this second trimester." Peeta stares down at his feet, with a smile wider than the meadow. As soon as the door to our house is shut, I can feel Baylyn start to kick again; my knees weaken by the intensity of pain, and Peeta catches me before I drop to the floor. "That last part about, loving the outdoors seems…. spot on." I manage to half smile, through the pain. "Why don't you try singing Peeta? It may help her calm down." Peeta lifts me up with ease and carries me back to our bedroom, and lays me down on the bed. I turn towards him and hope his singing will help this kicking spell subside. "Wait? What song am I supposed to sing? One of yours.. or something like, the valley song?" "You can use one of mine…Baylyn will hear more of the valley song then she ever would want, when she starts school." Peeta smiles in the remembrance of when I sang the valley song when we were five. "Maybe the one I heard your dad sing for the first time?" "Sure." _What song was that? Wasn't it deep in the meadow_?

"Are you are you coming to the tree where they strung up a man, they said murdered three."

"Peeta!" "What?" "Why would you sing the hanging tree?" "Is that what it's called? I remember when your dad went by the bakery when I was little and he sang that song…maybe you should sing the lullabys." "I can't right now…her kicking is making me short of breath." "I'll try the one you sang to Rue." I nod happily in remembrance of Rue's sweet face, how it made her happy…how. Peaceful it made her in a time of panic.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_

Peeta's voice isn't as perfect as my father's was while singing that song…but then again, nobody will ever replace my father's beautiful voice. But the love and effort Peeta applied made it sound almost as perfect. And when I sang the last line with him, Baylyn immediately calmed down, and seemed to have drifted back to sleep. "I better try to get to sleep before she wakes up again." "That would be good for you. You deserve the extra rest." I smile over to my wonderful husband and scoot closer to him and soak in his warmth. I drift off to sleep a second later, my last sight is Peeta's calmed, yet happy face resting beside my own. _Baylyn? Baylyn… Baylyn. I like it. Goodnight sweetie_.

Peeta kisses my cheek awakening me to the next morning. "Baking day!" I cringe at the thought of the promise I made to Peeta last night, not to mention his voice is booming through my head. I enjoy the quiet…and Peeta has disrupted that. "Don't you know not to bother a pregnant lady!" I slam a pillow on top of my head and grunt; "Well then you leave me no choice." _Oh my god…what new kind of torture is Peeta going to succeed in doing to wake me up?_ My entire body goes stiff, Peeta brings in my hunting jacket and throws it towards me, "smell this Kat." I slowly raise it to my nose and breathe in the relaxing smells of the woods. All of a sudden Peeta snatches it away from me and holds it above my head. "Peeta! Baylyn is kicking! Either give it back or grab the bread!" I desperately reach for the jacket, even on my tiptoes I can't reach the jacket. "Fine! I'll go get the bread we brought home last night." Peeta just laughs, "You finished those loaves around two in the morning."

"Peeta Mellark! Your child is kicking, and I want it to stop! Now!" I scowl and Peeta scoots over to the doorway and kisses me and bolts down the stairs. "Catch the jacket if you can!" The stupid pregnancy has seemed to make me irrational, because I do, run down the stairs in a desperate attempt to get my jacket. I finally catch my breath and I'm in the kitchen, fully awake. _He's managed to do it again. He's managed to get me up and alert by using my one weak spot. Baylyn_. I look on the counter and see an entire meal of bread, watermelon, and a bunch of other stuff that looks incredibly yummy. I immediately dig in and when I finally take a breath and look up Peeta has his hand over his mouth in amusement. "It's been like a whole five hours since I ate anything." Peeta walks by and kisses my forehead as I finish devouring the last piece of watermelon. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll lay out your clothes for today." "Thank you." I bat my eyes sarcastically and smile with mouth full of watermelon seeds.

After finishing my breakfast….for now anyways. I climb the stairs and find a green t-shirt with plain black type in simple letters that reads _Mellark Family Bakery_. I smile at the shirt and pull it on, with some black pants. When Peeta emerges from the shower he has on a matching orange shirt, but he already has his apron on. "I see how it is…we can have the matching shirts, but me and Baylyn don't even get aprons?" Peeta smiles and pulls out a black waist apron with Baylyn's name carefully painted on the front. He ties it on for me and her name lies right above the baby bump. I smile and rest my head on his chest while, he braids my hair for me. _He's one of the few men that can do anything to hair. He says it because he's seen me do it so many times and that artists notice these kinds of things_. I can feel his breath as he kisses my cheek, and forehead. "Ready to head over to the bakery?" I nod, and find that I'm actually kinda excited to try my hand at baking again.

Peeta has closed the bakery for today so he can focus on helping me not burn the bread. Just the smell of the dough is enough for Baylyn to decide she's wants to keep kicking for more and more bread. "We just ate breakfast!" At this point I'm tired of eating anytime she pleases. Peeta feeds me a bite of bread, while I use that long rounded thing..._I believe Peeta called it a rolling pin_. "See Kat you're not killing the bread!" "Trust me that time will come." I smile and stare back down at my work.

************************************Peeta's POV************************************

Katniss looks so beautiful in the natural light being let in through the window. Not to mention she's just beautiful every day, but seeing her here doing something I love, and appears she is starting to enjoy it fills me with joy. With Baylyn inside of her and showing through makes Kat all the more beautiful to me. I'm sure she'd deny it but, I guess I'll never understand why she dislikes her own appearance, but yet, likes my own pasty white skin, with the blonde hair my parents had to pass onto me. I try to shake thoughts of my own face and focus on Kat's. She so preoccupied by rolling out the bread, I pull out a spare sketch pad and begin sketching out her stunning face for the hundredth time.

I'm just adding in the details when she looks up. "Peeta! Why would you be drawing right now?" "Don't mind me…I'm just drawing my beautiful wife…" She shakes her head and grunts; I can tell she's trying to hide her face. But every single memory I have of her have come back fully, and I remember ever detail of her perfect face. Just as I make the final piece of hair that falls in front of her face, she looks up with a huge smile. "I finished three loaves Peeta!" I look down at the loaves, they're a little lumpy but they're Kat's very first successful loaves of bread so I express my excitement. "That's great Kat!" I pick her up and spin her around; even on my prosthetic leg I can lift her with ease. "Are you ready for the moment of truth?" Our gazes switch over to the bread ovens. Katniss picks up the pans and makes her way over to the ovens. "Here goes nothing." She pops the pans in and watches through the oven door, like an excited child. _Happy pregnancy hormones…gotta love them_… I smile and wrap my arms around her waist and watch as the bread rises.

Katniss opens the oven door and starts to reach out for the pans. "Kat! You can't just use your hands!" I pull out an oven mitt and hand it to her. "I knew that…" I raise my eyebrow at her playfully, she pushes my shoulder, and I almost fall over. I begin laughing and so does Katniss. Her eyes widen at the bread and the steam rising from them. I can tell she's just counting down the minutes until she can sink her teeth into a loaf. I take her hand and kiss her lips. "I love you, thanks for trying to share in something I love." "I liked baking but this means you get to come into the woods with me and swim." I shake my head, she presses her lips on mine. She flutters her eyes open, _she knows I'm a sucker for the beautiful shade of silver that they are_. "Yes, it does mean that." She lets out a light laugh and heads back over to eat the bread she made.

*************************************9 Weeks Later********************************

I extend my arm out and wait to feel Peeta's warmth; instead I find the startling cold sheets. I snap my head around and scan the pillow for a note, or a sign of any sort. I swing my legs off the bed, "Peeta?" I yell down the hallway, I run through the house and still no Peeta. _Bakery? Grocery Store? Meadow_? _He always leaves me a note before leaving the house…where did he go_? I walk over to the door and pull on my old hunting jacket and open the front door. I see Peeta's blonde hair, and I walk towards it. As the rest of the yard appears I see flashing lights. Peeta's strong arms shove me back into the house. I land on my bottom and am somewhat disoriented, I shake my head and look out the peep hole. I see Peeta's head and a lot of black things covering my yard. _What are those? Flashing…black things…they're cameras. Stupid pregnancy brain…you're going to be the death of me_…_Peeta! I left him out there alone_! "Stay in the house Kat!" All of a sudden, the door flings open and my head is slammed on the door, next thing I see is Haymitch, busting through the door with four other people close behind. Two of which are having to be pulled through the door.

And again I am on my bottom, sprawled out on the floor. Dizzy and disoriented, and confused. _I was right. Pregnancy brain will be the death of me_. I try to pull my eyes out of the fog they've fallen under. "Get up, Sweetheart!" I feel two guys pull me up to my feet from my arms. "Where's Peeta?" I start looking around frantically, and extending my arms trying to feel around for Peeta's broad shoulders. I feel somebody's face; I run my hands all down it, pausing at the mouth and nose. It's no use; I can't tell who it is… "Having fun, Sweetheart?" "Sorry Haymitch. But does anybody want to tell me where Peeta is?" By this point I'm passed frustrated, I feel somebody cup my face in their hands, "Haymitch! I'm not going to stop till I find Peeta." I try taking a swing for where his face would be.

"Kat, Kat, Kat! Relax! It's me, Peeta." Much to my happiness my vision finally begins clearing, and I see the two beautiful blue eyes staring back at me, that I love more than anything in this world. "Peeta! Are you okay?" "So…your vision blurs completely, and you fell down onto the hard wood floors… and you're asking me if _I'm_ okay?" "Isn't that all that matters?" Peeta presses his lips onto mine, and I enjoy this moment…until I look around to see a group of people awkwardly staring at us.

It takes another second for me to absorb who all is in my house. I knew Haymitch was already here…but the green eyes coming from two opposite sides are unmistakable, "Hi Effie. Hi Annie." They wave with a sad smile. I take a look at the last pair of eyes, and they are dark, and I hadn't seen them too long ago. "Hey Johanna." "Brainless." I shrug it off and pull Peeta's arm around my shoulders, and huddle close to him. I stand up on my toes and whisper in his ear. "What is everybody doing here?" "Well Sweetheart, it's time to get you all ready for tonight." Haymitch is pulling me by the wrist towards the mirror; he rests his hands on each of my shoulders. My eyes almost pop out of my head at how much my stomach has grown in the last several weeks. "It's either do a couple interviews or it appears you have quite a few new neighbors, living on your lawn." "If this is about my baby…why is everybody else here?" "They won't leave our houses either…we're screwed unless you, lover boy and baby Mockingjay do the interviews."

********************************************************************************Hi Guys! What'd you think about today's chapter? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews below! How do you guys feel about the name I selected for the newest little Mellark? I am still taking suggestions if you guys would like her to have a middle name… Did you like the happy fluff in the beginning or do you want more action? Happy some of the other characters have made their reappearance? Let me know! I love you all so much! Talk to you at my next update!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	17. Chapter 17

********************************************************************************Hey Everybody! Thank you for all the amazing support on the last chapter! I'd like to point out to you all that you all have helped me reach… 200 reviews and over 12,000 reads! This is truly amazing for me! I can't thank you all enough. (truly I can't!) I gave this chapter another 1,000 words to celebrate! I love you all so much!**

_Going back to the capital__?__ After I just avoided it when Peeta regained his memory… No. I won't do it. Baylyn can't be born into this whole "fame" angle_. "Haymitch…I just…I don't want.." I feel a strong grip tighten even further on my shoulders, then I'm staring into Johanna's wide brown eyes. "You don't want what? All of us to live our lives? You want us all to go take care of this mess for you. Why because you're the dainty little Mockingjay? Because… you were the face of the rebellion? Or maybe, just because you have that watermelon on your stomach?" Johanna throws her hands back and crumples onto the floor guarding her face from anybody. I stand there with my mouth wide open and look around the room.

I am already aware of what Haymitch will say, so I don't even bother asking him. And now that Effie and Haymitch are official I understand who's side she'll take; besides there's still a small part of her that holds onto the capital roots…the part of her that wants an interview more than anything. Johanna has made it clear what side she's taking. My last hope is Annie, I stumble over to her and she supports me with her stick like arms. "Annie, you're with me right? You have seen how different they treat Dillan because of Finnick…I don't want that for Baylyn." Annie's green eyes flit around the room; "Annie…" "Katniss. I'm not saying it's right what they do to Dillan or that it would be remotely fair for little Baylyn. It's just… All the attention that was brought to my house…they think I'm unfitting to raise Dillan. Under their records I am mentally unstable. I feel like I can get him back. But I can't go anywhere until your interview and paparazzi clears out." She bites her lip and tries to be rid of my glare. "I'm sorry it's... just I want Di-" "Forget it Annie. Just…forget it."

I take one step towards Peeta and depend on him to pull me the rest of the way. _Peeta. Peeta won't fail you. He's Baylyn's father. He's going to protect us_. His cheek is presses on my head, and when the heat rises up I am taken by surprise. "What time do we need to be ready?" "In a couple hours… We have the outfits in the train." "You brought the train?" "Of course we did! What other way would Effie Trinket travel?" Effie laughs at her own joke and takes her normal quirky steps towards the door. "No Effie. I'll get the bags. Cover your faces everybody." Haymitch pulls the door open and cuts through the crowd. "Wow, Peeta. Haymitch has really changed…" I bite my tongue and just wait for the moment I get to confront Peeta about his actions. "You're telling me." Effie runs over to us. "I'm pleased to say, that I caused this wonderful change in Haymitch!" Peeta smirks and kisses my head. "Manners, Peeta!" With that Effie makes her way back to the door just in time to help Haymitch in. Haymitch shakes his head in a failed attempt to fix his now tangled blond mop of blonde hair.

He throws a couple bags towards me and Peeta. "Go get ready you two." I leave Peeta's grasp and walk several paces in front of him, when he enters he closes and locks the door. "Why would you agree to do this interview?" I am extremely close to his face, "I'd rather do this one interview, then have to deal with the whole paparazzi every single day. Until you go into labor, then they'll be trying to sneak into the hospital room." Peeta has me pinned against the door. "Don't push me!" Peeta immediately backs up and begins smacking his head. "Were you about to have an attack?" "No, it's just that's the only way I could think of to… protect Baylyn. I'm sorry Kat." "It's okay. You're probably right." I cross my arms, "Well. Go get dressed!" I shove his shoulder and wait until I hear the bathroom door latch shut. I walk over to the bag with my name on it. I pull out a simple black dress bag. _Oh goody. Another dress.._. I unzip it and it looks as if it's never been worn. A single piece of paper falls out from the bag; I bend down and read what it says:

_To my Girl on fire,_

_If you're reading this I suppose, I'm not there to dress you myself. I hope by this point you've figured out how your life is going, what you want to do with it…and trust me you won't be doomed to a life of being the Girl on fire, or even the Mockingjay. You're much stronger than that, you will find a way to protect the ones you love on your own. And always remember…. I'm still betting on you._

_Cinna_.

I feel my legs tremble at Cinna's words. How is it possible for him to know just the right thing to say even though he must have written this letter years ago. I can only manage to say his name in a whisper. I fall to my knees, and just wallow there. _He believes in you Katniss. Get your butt up and find a way to make Cinna proud_. My legs all of a sudden feel so weak that a pound of weight would crush them. I get flashbacks of being in the launch room and seeing my friend Cinna get beaten to a pulp. I am able to drag my body over to the bag and open it. Inside is a beautiful dress, it's a dark purple. So dark, it almost looks…black. I find the strength to pull it over my head and glance in the body mirror and see. It comes down a little past my knees; it's just a plain purple dress, with a little bit of embroidery on the bottom and around the waist.

Even though Cinna isn't physically here with me, I can feel him in the room. _Come on girl on fire. I told you I was betting on you_. I can hear his melodic voice ring through my ears. I smile through my tears, "Thank you Cinna." I hear Peeta's unsteady footsteps approaching me. As soon as he sees me collapsed on the floor he runs over. "Kat! Are you okay?" "Yeah, haven't been these good in a while." Peeta pulls me up and sets me down in a chair. He pulls out a small bag of makeup and lays it down in front of me. "I'm an artist and I don't even understand this stuff." He smiles, "So…do you want Effie, Annie, or Johanna?" "Annie." Peeta gives me a gentle laugh; "I figured."

Peeta disappears for only a couple minutes. "Hi Katniss." Annie's voice is unsure if I even consider her a friend. "It's okay Annie. I promise I won't bite your head off." _Bad choice in words! Cinna was wrong. At this rate I won't have anybody, I love left to protect_. "Sorry." Annie shakes her head. "It's alright. I guess we should get started." Annie's dress is a light blue, similar to what the water in four looks like. Annie is very concentrated while she applies the makeup. "Annie. I really am sorry about earlier. You were right." "No, you were. I told you every day how much I hate the attention Dillan gets because of Finn. I should have listened to my parental instincts. Maybe they're right. Maybe I **am** mentally unstable." "Annie Cresta Odair! You are not mentally unstable! You were acting like a normal person would in that situation!" Annie looks down at her feet; I cup her hands in mine. "Annie. Don't let the capital survivors tell you what you are or aren't. You are Annie Cresta Odair: Victor, wife, mother, soon to be aunt, friend. Not some mentally ill person." "Thanks Katniss." She hugs me and puts the finishing touches on both my hair and makeup.

She takes my hand and steadily walks me out and into the living room. Peeta walks to my other side; he's in a black suit with a tie that matches my dress. Effie must have done his hair, because it is perfectly straight. No curls...straight as a stick. Effie has reapplied her capital makeup, and is in her signature pink colored dress. Haymitch stares at the makeup on Effie's face in disgust. He is in an all-black suit with only a purple pocket hankie. Johanna is the only girl who remains in pants, and a dressy green top. I envy the simplicity of her outfit. But I wouldn't trade Cinna's last dress for anything. I wrap my arm around Peeta's and we take a deep breath before opening the front door. The flashes of the hundreds of camera all go off in different directions. I don't smile, I don't make any reaction to them; I keep my head down and try to hide it best I can.

As the door to the train opens I jump inside, and lean against a wall and try to catch my breath. "Those paparazzi people are absolutely brutal." I pant out to Peeta, he has flopped into one of the chairs, his legs are draped over the back of the chair, he already looks exhausted. Next comes Haymitch dragging Effie behind him, Effie's wig has shifted but other than that she is still capital picture perfect. And finally Johanna comes stomping onto the train pulling a paralyzed Annie behind her. Johanna shoves her towards the small couch and Annie falls all over it. Peeta's sturdy body leaves my side. I look around a little disoriented. Peeta is turning Annie over on her back so she can at least breathe.

*************************************Annie's POV******************************** **

_Where am I? I remember Johanna pulling my hand and the flashing of the cameras. Why do my eyes feel so weak? Oh right…the flash on all those stupid cameras_. "Oh. Hi Peeta." "Hey Annie." He brushes away some of those ridiculous capital-made curls that Effie insisted I let her put in. _I regret it now…they were suffocating me_. My body freezes, "Peeta! Where's Dillan? Oh my god! I'm the worst mother ever! I lost my son in the sea of cameras!" I jump up and try to run for the door. Haymitch grabs me and throws me back on the couch. "Well. Haymitch, are you going to go find Dillan?" Katniss is walking towards me, "Oh good, Katniss! Did you find Dillan?" "We're going to go get him after the interviews." "Oh…okay. I'm sorry I forgot…he was taken away by child care because they thought I was mentally unstable…right?" "Yeah." "I thought so…I just didn't want to leave him out there on the off chance I was wrong." Katniss smiles and walks away. The start of the train hurts my stomach, but I still feel so out of it, I decide to drift back off to sleep. Maybe I do understand why Katniss refused to let Baylyn into the fame of being "baby Mockingjay", as Johanna puts it, flashes of a camera like that could scare a baby and if the paparazzi would be as frequent as they were when Finn. Died I support Katniss' decision.

**************************************Katniss' POV*********************************

I find a small room, in the train and sit down in the big comfy looking chair and I'm just about asleep when I hear footsteps coming into the room. "Hey Peeta." "I see you found my secret room on this train, sweetheart." "Oh sorry. Hey Haymitch." "Whatever." "Shouldn't you be with Effie?" "Not when she has all that crap on her face. It's like it's not even her." I shake my head and smile. Haymitch takes another seat right beside mine. "So mentor…what's the plan for the games?" Haymitch smiles, and I think it's the first time I've seen him sober and happy. "In this interview, you need to make sure you talk just as much as Peeta. That way you can't be called back for another interview as soon as you get back home and settled." "Done." "And I did want to talk to you about something else…" A smile again spreads over his face. "Is her name really going to be Baylyn?" I nod shyly. "I like it, sweetheart. Don't be shy about it. After all I am the first person who knew about her…even before the father." Haymitch laughs and sits up straighter. "You're going to be a grandpa Haymitch." "Hmm I think I like the term mentor better…but…it'll do." He winks, stands up and then pats my stomach; I believe I should get back to Effie and try to wipe some of that crap off her face. Good luck in the interviews sweetheart." "Thanks Haymitch." I hear his footsteps leave, and enter to the other train car.

I sink back into the chair and consider what I will and won't say about Baylyn. After long times making a list of don'ts my eyes feel so heavy I can barely keep them open. I just close them and I hear Peeta's unsteady footsteps. He lifts me up and I let him continue to think I'm asleep in hopes I can catch a few priceless moments of sleep. I can hear Effie's annoying capital voice coming back stronger, "Peeta! Put Katniss down! We can't have camera lenses capturing the face of the rebellion passed out in her husband's arms." Peeta moans, "Kat, Effie is making me wake you up. It's almost time for the interview." I open my eyes in time to see Peeta give a sarcastic smile to Effie. "Hi Peeta. It's okay. You can put me down. You might have to support me though, I'm exhausted."

Peeta holds my hand the same way he did in our first games in our chariot. I guess to the people of Panem we'll always be those "star crossed lovers" because they all go bonkers when the door opens to reveal the pregnant girl on fire, and her husband. I don't really absorb anything that's going on around me, so I just hold onto Peeta's hand with my life and then we make our way into a dark building. One by one the lights turn on.

I can hear through the speakers: "Ladies and gentlemen! Here's your host Ceaser Flickerman!" Peeta can sense my anxiety and gives my hand one of his signature assuring hand squeezes. "let's bring out one of Panem's favorite couples-… _Here it comes. Time to go out on stage…deep breath in, smile_. "Haymitch Abernathy, and Effie Trinket!" Even Haymitch is surprised by the announcement…Effie however is more than pleased to show that she stayed "true" to her inner capital girl. She pulls Haymitch on stage and gives Ceaser a big hug. After that I tune out. Seeing Haymitch that uncomfortable makes me realize how alike we truly are at times. "Peeta. I can't do this to Baylyn…" "Kat we have to…" "I know…but. Can we at least try to keep the personal stuff to ourselves. And not let it out to all of Panem."

Peeta nods and keeps his eyes glued to the screen; next both Annie and Johanna are called out. _Poor Annie. She's treated like a child by all of Panem_. She's asked several times about Dillan, and how she handles her loss of Finnick even though it happened years ago. When the timer goes off Annie scurries off the stage happily while Johanna just stares into the camera. "Seriously people of Panem? You all have nothing to do in your lives but stalk your old "victors"? You are all pathetic!" Johanna doesn't leave without a jab at Ceaser. "Nice hair powder puff." She throws her head back and laughs her way off the stage. I can't help but smile at Johanna's last remarks, as Ceaser adjusts his ponytail I die of laughter, the fact that it still bothered him, even though Johanna is mean to everybody, amused me.

"And now…let's hear it for the star crossed lovers of district twelve Peeta and Katniss Mellark!" The audience roars louder then all of our friends' applause combined. The lights of the stage are almost as blinding as the camera flashes. _Smile Katniss. You don't want to come back_. "Hello Katniss!" His hair is as blue as ever, he holds his arms out and I try to look happy to see him and hug him back. "Mind if I steal my wife back Ceaser?" Peeta holds his arm up like he was going to up-cut on Ceaser and the audience busts out laughing. I sit under Peeta's protective arm and position my legs so I look relaxed.

"So Peeta, Katniss. We're all dying to know…boy or girl?" "A baby girl." I answer that one with confidence. _Who cares if they know it's a girl_. Peeta and Ceaser carry on with some baby jokes for a while, I chime in with charming laughs and smiles, the occasional belly rub. "Katniss, how was it having this be your second pregnancy, after the miscarriage after the quarter quell. _Miscarriage? Huh? Oh right! Peeta made that one up_. I think about Prim and Rue so my eyes water up. "Well, it was devastating at first. The fear I have for this baby is greater than the first. As Peeta talked to me, with reason the way he always does…The excitement for this baby grew and so did our love for our little girl." "We're still sorry for your loss of the first child. And hope for the best with you two and the newest Mellark. But we are glad we all got to feel like we've been a part of this second pregnancy."

I know I must look absolutely idiotic at this moment but I ask anyway. "What do you mean…be a part of the pregnancy?" On the screen in front of me there are pictures. Of me and Annie back in four. And of me and Johanna in seven. And there are multiple pictures of me in that stupid gas station on the way to four. _Don't cry Katniss. Don't show weakness. Don't let those magazine photographers win_. "Oh, god. Look at my hair in those pictures!" Ceaser lets out a contagious laugh and pats Peeta on the shoulder. "I don't think we all agree with your wife." "I never have agreed with her. She claims she isn't beautiful." _Peeta Mellark! I'm supposed to be the confident Mockingjay! What have you done_?

"Well Katniss, we all know that you're beautiful! Isn't that right?" The crowd roars and then a buzzer goes off and me and Peeta exit the stage holding hands… Haymitch walks over to me.. "Was that enough to hold them off for a few more years?" "Maybe. Just maybe." I hug Haymitch before we're being shuffled back into the train.

The only thing that keeps going through my head is…. _You have lost your privacy for the rest of this pregnancy. If they managed to get their grimy cameras into Annie's house, to take pictures of me and Dillan…Who knows where the cameras could all show up_ _until the end of this pregnancy_.

********************************************************************************Hi Guys! What did you think about today's chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! Too busy? Or just right? Like all the different characters in the chapter? Or are you ready to see a couple of them go back to their own lives? How many more chapters would you all like to see? Ready for Baylyn to make her appearance already? Or do you wanna see more interesting Katniss pregnancy days? Let me know! Thanks for the reviews they inspire me very day for me to write for every single one of you! Thanks again! Talk to you all at my next update!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	18. Chapter 18

********************************************************************************Hi Everybody! Here's today's chapter! Thank you again for the support on the last support. I can't express how much each and every one of you means to me and how much I love you all. I get chills when I get all of your sweet reviews. Several of them almost brought me to happy tears. To know you all enjoy my stories really does make me smile every day! Thanks for all of the support and reviews! I love you guys so much! X**

It's weird to be back at home after staying on the fancy capital train. It's not a hard good bye with Effie and Haymitch, seeing that they'll be right next door; Johanna is staying with them for a couple more days until the paparazzi completely clear everyone's houses. So it just leaves me, Peeta, and Annie in our huge victor's village house.

"Peeta, Katniss, I'm going to head on back to bed." She holds up a pack of sleeping pills. I leave the warmth of Peeta's arm, and hug Annie. Her hair still smells like sea salt from district twelve. "It's okay Annie. We'll get Dillan back in just a couple more days." She gives me a small sad nod and I can tell she needs to cry over Dillan for a while. "You can pick any of the rooms upstairs; we don't have anything in them." "Thanks guys. Good night Peeta." Peeta traps her in a hug, "Finnick would be proud of how brave you were today during the interviews." "Thanks Peeta." We watch our friend climb the staircase; which is guaranteed to be a night full of tears and no sleep.

I lean back into Peeta's chest and breathe out a sigh of exhaustion. "Just another normal day in the life of the star crossed lovers, I guess." I silently laugh; Peeta scoops me up and lays me down on the couch with my head propped up on his shoulder. "You did great in the interviews today, Kat." "You did too. I'm just glad it's over to be honest. I have a feeling those camera flashes caused some eye damage." Peeta laughs and rubs his own eyes, "No kidding. You'd think we were staring at the sun or something." I hear his head flop onto the back of the couch. I kiss his jawbone and watch him laugh. His smile brightens my mood more than anything, so I enjoy this moment of pure relaxation. I curl up close against his body, his arm wraps around my entire body and I breathe out hard. I smile and close my eyes. All of a sudden something so loud and abrupt sounds and it shatters my happiness.

It's a booming noise. It's so loud it shakes our entire house. I can feel my entire body stiffen, and my eyes widen to seek the source of the noise. "Peeta! It's happening Snow's loyal citizens are bombing twelve, I knew this would happen one day!" I shake in fear, Peeta rubs my back. "It's okay Kat." He whispers in a calm voice, "It's just thunder." Then our entire yard lights up through the window, and I shake violently at the thought of more photographers. I begin crying, I lean my face into Peeta's chest and let the tears run down and into his shirt. "Kat. Shhh it's okay. It's okay, it's just a storm. Nothing more." My breathing is shaky, "It makes me think about the war…about Prim. And the lightning makes me think of all those cameras…just constantly pointed at us Peeta. I just-I can't take this for another five months." "You're exhausted Kat. Everything is going to seem worse than it really is. Just close your eyes. I'm right here. Always." "Always."

I try to close my eyes and fall asleep, but whenever thunder sounds it takes everything in me to not scream. But somehow eventually I drift off to sleep. Peeta's tolerance for my petty little fears is one of my favorite things about him. That he accepts me fears, and all. He loves me for me.

"Finnick? Is that you?" I run towards the tall figure, and try to embrace him. "Finnick! Where have you been? Annie has grieved over you and you've been here?" I look around my surroundings and can't determine where I am. I pull his shoulder, "Finnick, do you want to explain yourself?" His green eyes look washed out, and his face is so pale that it's alarming. "Come on Finnick we have to get you back home! This may be your first time hearing this but... You look terrible!" I hold his hand and try to pull him forward. I turn around to complain at his lack of movement and he's gone. Almost as if he dissolved into thin air. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see a girl. She looks about nineteen. She has blonde hair and sky blue eyes. They are unmistakable. _I am looking at Prim_. I throw my arms around her. "Prim! How are you here?" "I'm here good and well. But…you won't be for long. I stare into her eyes and try to figure out what she means. Out of the blue she and Finnick lunge for not just me, but Baylyn as well.

There isn't a bulge on my stomach. But I see a baby girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. I can only assume that is Baylyn. I pick her up and try to run for our house so I can lock out this killer version of Prim and Finnick. The only difference is they have taken form like the mutts in the first games. I try carrying Baylyn and I end up falling on my face. I am able to hide behind a tree, but after the fall Baylyn can't seem to stop crying. "Baylyn…shhh I know. Mommy will make you all better. Just please… be quiet!" I bounce her up and down in a desperate attempt to calm her down. I try to get to my feet and run away but the mutts are faster. Eventually I drop Baylyn, and I physically can't stop running. I want to turn back and save her more than anything, but my stupid legs make me keep moving forward. I watch as the mutts creep up behind a giggling Baylyn.

I awake in my bed and tears rolling down my face. I look over at Peeta, his blue eyes are just staring at me, I jump at the sight of them and fall out of the bed. "Oh my god, Katniss! Are you okay?" He pulls me up and into his arms. "Yeah I-I-I'm fine. Just a little startled." "That was more than a _little_ startled. What's up?" "Nightmare." "I knew that… it's not normal for you to…fall of the bed in a fit of terror over my face." "I'm sorry Peeta. I-I just had a nightmare and when I saw your eyes staring at me…I felt like I was still in the dream." Peeta nods and rests his lips on the top of my head. "It's okay Kat, it's okay. I'll always be here for you." I shudder at the thought of my nightmare and try to go back to sleep. After about an hour of the soothing sounds of Peeta's heartbeat and breathing, I manage to fall back asleep.

I wake up nightmare free this time. I am staring at Peeta, I smile and scoot closer and kiss him. "I guess I could say that was the response I had hoped for the last time you woke up…" I laugh and roll my eyes, and scoot my feet out of the bed. I shudder when they hit the freezing floor, I stretch my arms and hear them pop. "Wow…somebody's getting old." Peeta laughs at his own joke and sits back down onto the bed. "Peeta Mellark!" I run towards him and try to push him over, but her grabs my wrists and pulls me back with him. I start laughing as my hair falls into both of our mouths. His careful fingers pull all of the hair out of my mouth and he begins kissing me. I rest my hand on his cheek and just lay on top of him, "I love you Peeta." I say between breaths. After a while of kissing him, I give him a quick peck on the side of his neck and pull myself up. I paw through my closet for something that'll fit my always expanding stomach. I finally find one of Peeta's new t-shirts and decide that it will feel most comfortable; I take that and a pair of my largest jeans and head into the bathroom to shower and change.

When I open the bathroom door to let all of the steam out, I hear Peeta's footsteps enter the room. I just finish braiding my hair when he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses the side of my forehead. "I love you Katniss." "I love you too." I rest my hands on his, and close my eyes; _this moment. These kinds of moment make me realize all of my pain in the past was worth getting here to this moment. Without the games…I wouldn't have Peeta. I wouldn't have my friends, and I wouldn't have Baylyn. Without the war, there would still be the games. Moments like this make me realize every road I took to get here was worth it_.

I open from my fantasy and begin laughing at Peeta's hair, it is flipping upwards from where I knocked him over. Most of our scars from the crash have vanished only a faint pink line runs through Peeta's forehead. "I'm going to go check on Annie and grab some breakfast." "Okay, I'll be down in a few." I stand up as tall as I can and kiss all over Peeta's face, every scar I see on his perfect face. The forehead scar is the most evident so I end with that one and smile shyly and head up the stairs to see Annie.

I knock on the only door closed, I hear her moan. I swing the door open and see a giant lump hiding under the covers. I pull it back and I can immediately smell the sleep syrup. "Annie, come on I'm about to fix breakfast. Want some?" She grumbles something under her breath, and turns her face towards me. It is bright red and under her eyes is puffier than I've ever seen them. I push the stiff curls out of her eyes and get down to her level. "You don't want this trip of dragging my pregnant butt upstairs, just to hear you mumble for me to go away, do you?" I bat my eyes sarcastically; Annie lifts up a pillow and smacks me in the head with it. She throws the covers off the bed and stands on her feet. I hug her and hope she doesn't snap in half. She feels so fragile, at this moment. She thuds down the stairs and sits on a kitchen stool and drops her head down onto the counter, murmuring things while she's half asleep. _It's obvious she's upset about Dillan…_

"Annie. Most of the paparazzi are gone. We will probably be able to leave the house tomorrow. We can go get Dillan back." Annie looks up at me and smiles through her tears. "Thanks Katniss." "You're welcome. Besides I miss having the little guy around." I grab Annie's hand and squeeze it. "Morning, Annie." "Morning, Peeta." Annie smiles through her tears once again at the sight of Peeta, she wipes what remains of her tears away, Peeta kisses her cheek. "We're going to get Dillan back, no matter what." He gives her a sad smile and goes to bake some bread dough that he made a couple days ago.

I take a seat beside Annie, and we watch as Peeta makes us breakfast. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if Finn were still here today." "We all miss him Annie. But I do want you to remember… when you were captive in the capital, all Finnick cared about was your safety. He would have wanted to give his life for you and Dillan. All that mattered to him was that you were alive. He loved you both more than anything…" Annie smiles, and nods her head.

_Even if it means another interview, I'm going to get Dillan back for Annie. She's lost too much to lose Dillan as well. _I look up at the picture of Finnick on me and Peeta's fridge_. _

_Oh Finnick, if only you were here. You would be so proud of Annie and Dillan…I'm going to get Dillan back. I promise…._

********************************************************************************Hi Guys! What did you think about today's chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! Did you like I added another fluffy chapter in? Are you ready to see Annie get Dillan back? Do you want the entire chapter for tomorrow be in Annie's POV? I will be picking the winner for my middle name contest for Baylyn. If I chose yours I will give you a quick shout out in the beginning of the chapter! Any last minute suggestions for Baylyn's middle name? Send them in ASAP, I will be picking tomorrow afternoon and writing the name in! I Love you all and can't thank you enough for the support in the reviews! YOU ARE ALL MY INSPARATION FOR WRITING! Hope I'm not freaking you all out with all the love in my messages to you all! Hehehe talk to you all at my next review!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	19. Chapter 19

********************************************************************************Hi Everybody! I hope you are all doing well today! Thanks again for the sweet reviews. Another few of them just about brought me to tears once again! I feel so blessed to have amazing readers like you! Thanks for the support, I love you all! Here's todays chapter!**

The promise I made to Finnick, may cost me my privacy. To me it will be one of the hardest promises to keep. It means heading back to the capital. Back to where everybody crowds me and flashes all of those terrible cameras in my face. Where I don't feel normal. Where it makes me sad, and upset… As awful of a place that it is I can't bear the thought of little Dillan there all alone. Now that I've promised Finnick it has done nothing but ensure me that I am doing the right thing by doing this with Annie.

I pick up my suitcase out from the back of my closet and drag it onto the bed. I hope to be ready to head out the door as soon as Peeta is home from work. He isn't aware that me and Annie are planning on heading out today, with all the paparazzi still crowding the house. Peeta won't be home for another couple hours so I try not to rush myself packing. I reach for the largest t-shirts I have and even those appear tight on me. I've always been so slim and stick like just as Annie is... But thanks to Baylyn, I am now so large that I can't longer sneak around the woods, so we have been in short supply of meat. If you don't count that stuff that Peeta buys from the butcher. He tells me that I don't even need to be in the woods in "my condition". I reach into my drawer of stretchy pants and I feel something wrap around me. _What the-?_ I see Peeta's blonde wavy hair on the side of my head. _Why are you home? You weren't supposed to be home for another hour or two_.

"Katniss. I'm so sorry for whatever I did. I really am sorry. Please don't leave me. I love you." I pry his arms off me and turn towards him. "What are you doing home early?" "Not much business at the bakery with all the cameras around. But please answer me. What did I do to make you leave me?" His blue eyes are the saddest I have ever seen them, and a couple tears have escaped his grasp. "Peeta. I'm not leaving you…I'm just going on a little trip." "Where are you going?" I close my eyes and breathe slowly. "I'm going back to the capital to get Dillan." Peeta face falls. "Well I'm going too. Give me a minute and I'll be ready." "No. Peeta. You have to stay here. Work in the bakery. And it'll be too suspicious if all three of us leave at once." "I'm not letting you go to the capital alone." "I'll be with Annie…" "You know what I mean." I stand up and his head is right by Baylyn. I bend over and push his flour filled waves out of his face and kiss his forehead. "I have to go. I made a promise to Finnick. I'll be okay. I love you Peeta." I walk back to the suitcase and throw the pants in.

"Katniss. Please. Don't go. At least let me come with you." "I'll only be gone a couple days. I promise." He walks over to me and just encases me in his arms. "Hey look at me." His head turns and stares at me dead on. "Remember what you said in the hospital before our first checkup for Baylyn? _I'm the freaking Girl on Fire, the Mockingjay_! I will come back; we survived two hunger games and a war together. I'll always come back; I can't live without you Peeta." "You're right. _**We**_ made it through the games _together_. I **have** to go with you Kat." "Peeta, if you come, Baylyn will be in even more danger. Not only would it be the girl on fire. It'd be the star crossed lovers, with Annie Cresta Odair. We wouldn't be able to get out of the hotel…" I half smile and throw the final things into the bag that I'll need and zip up the suitcase. I pull the suitcase off the bed and roll it down the hallway. Peeta's unsteady footsteps follow. Annie is sitting on the couch with her small duffle bag, she remains seated. She seems fully aware at Peeta's discontent of the current situation. I stand up tall and kiss Peeta, he holds me there for a while. When he releases me he kisses all over my face the way I had done to him a couple days ago. I give him one last kiss on his lips and then pull away. Peeta bends down and kisses my stomach, "I'll see you soon sweetie." Peeta opens the door to distract what's left of the paparazzi while me and Annie sneak out the back door and into my car.

"Katniss…you don't have to do this. I can go get Dillan by myself. You should stay here with Peeta." "Like Dillan will go anywhere, without his girlfriend." I rest my hands under my stomach, Annie laughs until her face turns light pink. "Thank you Katniss." I smile and start on the highway all the way to district six where they have a train that can take us to the capital. There's not much I can really say, so we ride in silence. Thankfully Peeta filled the car up this morning and so it won't need gas until at least district four.

I try to think of something upbeat to talk to Annie about. "So Annie…me and Peeta haven't picked Baylyn's middle name. We wanted to know what you wanted liked." Annie's smile shows and she thinks for a moment. "I'm not really the best with names Katniss…" "Well what were some girl names you considered before you found out that Dillan was a boy?" "Serafina. It means burning one, just like her aunt Katniss, the girl on fire." "I like that one too. What do you think about something after Finnick? Maybe something like Marine?" "I like that one." "We had also considered Aurora…" "They all would be great." "We can think about it." Annie smiles at our conversation, and stares out her window and up at the sky.

Most of the way to four was soundless, the occasional conversation, but I know we both have too much going on in our heads to carry a real conversation…

**************************************Peeta's POV**********************************

I walk back into the house and slam the door. "Stupid paparazzi! You've ruined everything. You ruined Annie by taking Dillan. And now you're ruining me. You made Katniss and Baylyn leave and go off to the capital!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I throw my flour covered shirt onto the floor and pull on a new one. _Can't go anywhere with those idiots on my lawn_! I stomp over to my art room and try to relax. After a while of painting Katniss, an idea occurs to me. _I haven't even painted the nursery_… I go to the side room me and Katniss decided to use as the nursery, and stare at the white walls.

I begin painting the bottom of the walls with Katniss' favorite shades of green, I even make it look soft like the meadow grass. I paint the top part of the walls a dark blue and sunset color mix. I step back and am pleased by the realistic factor. I take a break to gather my thoughts on what I'm going to do next. _I still can't believe I let Katniss go alone_… I pace around the entire house and wish I hadn't, _she's probably just now arriving at the capital, what am I still doing here while my wife and child are all the way in the capital… unprotected?…Please be safe until I get there Katniss_. I throw some clothes into a bag and run out the door and over to Haymitch's.

***************************************Annie's POV*********************************

_This is it Annie. You're going to get Dillan back. You're going to be able to hold him again. You'll be back together like a family_. I can't control my excitement as Katniss pulls into the parking lot of the tall building. My hands are literally shaking and a smile spreads across my face. I literally jump from the car and land on my knees. I didn't realize how weak they felt until I fell. _Figures, right Annie? Turn clumsy as soon as it counts_. Katniss comes running over from opposite side of the rental car and pulls me to my feet. "I'm good. Just a little excited I guess." Katniss laughs and motions towards the building. I try to collect myself. I pull my unruly hair back into a bun and try to clear my face of emotion. I dust off my skirt and put a sophisticated look on my face.

"Excuse me mam'. I'd like to see my son." "If he's here then, no can do." "But I'm Annie Odair! I demand to get my son back!" "You're a nutcase…and don't need Dillan." _Of course the one time I try to use my name as an advantage it back fires and I have it spit back in my face…wait?..._"You know his name?!" "Of course I do he's been staying at my house." I widen my eyes, "Give me my son back." I bang on the front desk, "Yep cause that's just what we need…two nut-so Odairs running around Panem." I turn to Katniss and she is already fuming. She slams her hands down on the desk and it startles the lady. _Go Katniss_!

Katniss' face is red with fury. "Look…Lady! If Annie raised him on her own for thirteen months, counting going into labor all on her own…then I think she can handle a four month old! Besides I live right next to her! She needs help, she'll get it! Do you understand what is coming from my Mockingjay mouth?!" _Now I see why I knew Katniss should come_. I lean forward and smile at the shaking lady, "Well. Go get Dillan." The lady stumbles to her feet and disappears through a door. "Thanks Katniss." "No problem…that was kinda fun." We exchange sly smiles and wait for Dillan to appear through the door.

The lady reappears and this time she's brought a guy. Not Dillan by any means. But a large man. He comes over and picks me up under his arm. I scream and kick, in hopes he'll let me go. Based on this guy's size I have a feeling I only feet like gnat flying against his large burly arms. "Let her go!" Katniss is struggling to open the door that I have been taken through. The man throws me into an entirely white room. Everything down to the bed is white. When he closes the door I run over to it and begin banging on it. "LET ME OUT! I am Annie Odair! Let me out!"

After an hour or so, the door reopens and I can see Dillan. He is thrown into my arms and I cradle him. "It's okay buddy. Mommy is here. I'm going to get us out of here." I sit down on the bed and rock him back and forth until he falls asleep so I can plan on how to get us out of here. It takes him a while to fall asleep _after all _he _is_ the happiest kid on the planet and it's hard to make him stop laughing.

I smile down at my beautiful boy. _I got him Finnick. I got him back. I love you both_. The sun shines through the window right on Dillan's peaceful face. _I know Finnick. He loves you too_.

********************************************************************************Hi Guys! What did you think about today's chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! Okay, I have narrowed the middle name poll down to the three names mentioned in the chapter (Serafina, Marine, and Aurora.) I'm counting on you all to help me pick from these three…I like them all and hope to hear from you all as to what you all would like to see Baylyn's middle name be (Let me know in the reviews below!) **

**What did you think about the hidden Finnick spirit finding its way to Annie and Dillan? Too cheesy? Or just sweet enough? There are probably only another 4-7 chapters plus an epilogue left :'( ….DO you guys want to see me extend it even longer? Or are you ready for this story to wrap up and you get to meet Baylyn? Let me know, so I can try to elaborate or just jump straight back to leading up to the birthing chapter? Thanks for your support! Love you all and I'll talk to you all at my next update!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	20. Chapter 20

********************************************************************************Hi everybody! Thanks for all of the sweet reviews! I have picked a middle name for Baylyn…I hope some of you won't be mad at the choice…The winning name had exactly 2 more votes than the other. I love you all so much and can't thank you enough for over 15,000 reads and 259 reviews! Thank you all so much! I Love you all so much!**

*********************************Annie's POV***************************************

_Alright six hours in this white room is enough_! I jump up and my red curls bounce with me as I bang on the door. "Let me out of here right now!" Just like last time, nobody comes. I sink down in the corner of the room and burry my face in my hair and hands. I hear a couple thuds and when I look up, I see Dillan. "Buddy, what are you doing?" He rolls towards me with amazing speed and ends up right in my lap. I scoop him up and kiss his face. "Don't worry; Aunt Katniss will get us out." Dillan giggles and squirms so he can roll around some more. _Katniss will come to get you Annie, stop worrying._

************************************Katniss' POV***********************************

"Well, you have to at least let me get my friend back. This is a place to keep children. Not fully grown women!" "After her actions, we are questioning her age." "I am the freaking Mockingjay! Without me, this facility wouldn't even be here! We'd all still be under the plague of Snow. Is that what you want? Should I make some calls and have you put in a correctional facility?" "Ohh burn me fire girl." The lady sticks her face right in front of mine. "I may not be able to do anything about you; because of your title, but your little friend…Yes I do have some rights to keep her here." I put my hands on the roots of my hair and groan, my pregnancy hormones are raging to my advantage. I haven't given up once in the last six hours, there's some good news I guess. I have gotten nowhere…there's the bad news.

_I'm sorry Finnick. I'm trying my best here_. "I am now, five months pregnant…do you really want to risk the star crossed lovers' second child after the first being a miscarriage. I'm sure all of Panem would love to hear about this on Ceaser Flickerman's nightly broadcast!" The lady rolls her eyes and opens the door to reveal Annie in an all-white, and glass room. "Annie!" I run towards the glass and talk through the small window. "Katniss!" Annie jumps up to her feet and meets me at the window. "Thank goodness! I was starting to worry that I'd never get out of here!" She smiles and bounces a little. "I can't get you out right now Annie. They are still trying to say that you're unfitting to raise Dillan." Annie frowns and looks down at her feet, and tears start forming in her eyes. "Annie, I'm going to get you and Dillan out of here. I promise!" Annie walks away from the glass and sits in the corner. "Don't give up Annie. I promise I'll get you outta here!" The large man that pulled Annie away is now dragging me away by the arm.

********************************Meanwhile: Peeta's POV*****************************

_Thank god that Effie could call in that favor_! I jump off the half moving train when I see the building that Dillan is being kept in. As I'm running through the parking lot I see Kat's car and I know they are still here. _Why are they still here? Surely paperwork can't take six hours_. I Kick the door open and scan the room for Katniss or Annie. "Excuse me Mam', has Katniss Mellark or Annie Odair been in here to gather Mrs. Odair's son." "And you are…" "Peeta. Mellark... Now is my wife here or not?" "No, she's not here Mr. Mellark. I'm sorry." "But I saw her car outside in your parking lot…" "I don't know maybe she left it here and waited for a train. "I know Katniss and she wouldn't have just…left it here." "Well I just don't kn-" "Let go of me! She's my friend!" _I know that voice. It's unmistakable… It's the only voice I've loved. That is most definitely my wife_.

"I can hear her! There will be calls made. You won't be working here after I'm finished with you." I lean close to her face through the counter and then take off towards where I could hear Katniss screaming. "Katniss?! It's Peeta. Where are you?!" I hear her make one screech and I designate what door she is in. I turn the knob and it's locked_, she needs you Peeta. Screw the lock_. I lift my metal prosthetic leg and slam it against the door with all my might. The door flies open easily. I smile at my work well done; _I'm still not a piece in their games_. When I see Katniss under a large man's arm squirming, with her hair falling all down her face, the braid no longer exists it's just a lump of hair, and face red from all the kicking and screaming. I lose it completely.

I run towards them and punch the man's face as hard as I can. Katniss falls to her knees. I lift her up and hold her close to me. "Oh my god…Kat I knew I shouldn't have let you come alone…" Tears are streaming down her face and she clings tighter to me than she ever has. "Why won't they let Annie and Dillan go?" "They treat her like a child Peeta…" I pull the key from the man's belt and unlock the door. "Come on Annie. We're leaving, grab Dillan and we're outta here." Annie smiles and wipes her tears away, and grabs a happy, giggly Dillan. We all run out the door, I hold Katniss' hand and guide her unsteady body to the front seat. "Annie duck down in the back seat and hold onto Dillan." Annie nods and does as she's told.

I slam on the gas and get us back on the way to district one to catch up with Effie's train. Katniss won't stop screaming. "Kat! Are you okay?" "Baylyn decided now is the best time for a kicking spell. This is the worst one yet!" Annie extends her hand for Katniss and she grabs on and continues to scream. "She doesn't like the speed of the car right now Peeta!" "I'm quite aware of this fact, Annie!" I yell out between turns. After a while of Katniss screaming and Annie trying to comfort a crying Dillan, we reach the train. We all climb on and I go to yell at the driver to start going. He complies quickly, and his eyes are full of fear. I climb back to Katniss and try singing to Baylyn. After a while she stops kicking.

Katniss breathes out and slumps back onto my lap. "Better?" "Much." I wipe the sweat from her forehead and carry her to the couch. I'd never say it to Katniss' face but…Baylyn has really made her heavier. And after the day I just had…it makes her feel a lot heavier then I'm sure she actually is. Annie soon comes and joins us and sits in the chair across the room. "Thank you Peeta." Her eyes are filled with tears. "What's wrong Annie?" "I-I just feel like when your life settles down…I jump back in and complicate it." "No you don't. I probably shouldn't have punched that guy. But what's done is done. Haymitch will handle it."

I can feel Katniss' grip on my hand loosen and I realize she has already fallen asleep. "Annie. What exactly was happening back there." "Nobody in Panem thinks I should get to keep Dillan. Just because after my games…I went a little insane for a while there. But I'm better now. They just don't believe me…" I shoot her a sympathetic look and a half smile. "Don't worry Annie we all know you're not insane…all the time." "Ha ha ha thanks for the compliment Peeta." I laugh a little and lean my head back. "I'm going to try and take a nap for a while. Are you going to be okay?" "Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks Peeta." I nod and stretch my body out under Katniss' and fall asleep quickly.

*************************************Haymitch's POV*******************************

I sit back in my little room on the train and listen to the lack of guilt or fear Peeta has after what he did to that man in the facility. I look in on all three kids passed out on in the living room and I don't have the heart to wake one of them up. I shake my head and have a stare down with Dillan. "And what do you want?" I whisper this, and he moves up and down giggling. I turn around and exit the room before Annie wakes up. I flip on the TV and watch the news as Ceaser Flickerman does his sign off. _Thank god he hasn't gotten wind of what happened today_. I sit up straighter content that we're safe for another day. I hold a pillow close to my chest and breathe easier. _You'll give them an hour and then you'll have to wake them_. I reach for some white liquor and tilt it back.

************************************Katniss' POV***********************************

I lift my head and it feels…so heavy. _Why does it feel so heavy? How long was I asleep_? Peeta seems to have realized that my head has lifted because I notice his long blonde eyelashes flutter open to reveal his perfect blue eyes. I smile slightly through my stray strand of hair. Peeta's steady hand tucks it behind my ear, and I lean my cheek into his large, protective hand. He smiles, then I brush his blonde hair off his forehead and trace my fingers along his scar. He pulls my hand away and kisses my fingers tips. I silently giggle, and rest my head back down on his chest.

"Alright, every person, up! Time to have a little talkie…" _Haymitch_? "Since when did you get on this train?" He stammers over to the couch and kicks Peeta's hip, Peeta jumps a little and I'm turned right side up and my head is spinning. I remain on his lap, because I feel like if I tried to take a seat beside Annie, I'd fall flat on my face. "Well Sweetheart, I hope you had a nice nap with bread boy over here." He flings his arm around me and breathes into my ear. "I thought you'd just like knowing that…umm…those flashy things….cameras! Will be at your house for quite a while. But don't worry you've got bread boy to make food."

He is less than an inch away from Peeta's face and he smiles drunkly and smacks Peeta's cheek. I pant loudly and I can feel my head spinning even more than before. Peeta strokes my head and it helps with the spinning. "Well home, sweet home." Haymitch almost tumbles off the train and cuts his way through the crowd. I help Peeta to his feet and try to slick down that stubborn cowlick. I let out a real laugh and watch as Peeta pushes through the crowd while grasping my hand tightly, Annie and Dillan follow shortly behind.

As soon as we reach the door, Peeta reaches for the spare key and pulls the door open. Annie immediately, tries to pat her own hair down. "Well…that was a brutal welcome home…" She snickers, a scary amount of tears form in her eyes. "I really can't thank you guys enough for helping me get Dillan back…" Me and Peeta smile brightly and Annie runs into our arms. Dillan happily claps and gurgles some weird words. Me and Peeta kiss his chubby cheeks and watch a beaming Annie climb the stairs.

I hug Peeta and breathe out a sigh of relief. "I love you." "I love you Kat." Peeta picks me up and carries me to bed, after a day of screaming. I couldn't be more tired. Peeta kisses my cheek and rubs Baylyn one last time. "Peeta I was thinking that we should have at least one normal conversation for today. Maybe cancel out some of the victor issue stuff…." Peeta shows his perfectly white smile and nods "it would be nice for a change…" "I was thinking about middle names for Baylyn…" "What did you have in mind?" "I was thinking…Marine…For Finnick. He had come up with the idea of Serafina if Dillan was a girl…" Peeta's smile is wide, he nods quickly. "I like it… Baylyn Marine Mellark." At the sound of her full name being uttered by Peeta Baylyn decides to start kicking, I groan loudly at the persistent pain on my already sore ribcage.

"You want some bread to tame Baylyn, our baby on fire? Real or not real?" I laugh hard and sit up and watch as Peeta pulls on an apron; "Real." I smile at my wonderful husband as he heads towards the kitchen…

********************************************************************************Hi Guys! What did you think about today's chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! I hope some of you guys don't hate me for the middle name… Marine received the most votes! I feel so lucky to have all you amazing readers that all helped determine the newest Mellark's name! Only two more chapters until the birth of little Baylyn! The next two will just be happy fluff on her pregnancy; I may even try and post both tomorrow! Did you like Peeta's anger fit? Did you like the stow away, drunk, Haymitch? Anything you want to see Katniss experience in these last few pregnancy chapters? Let me know in the reviews! I love you all so much! Talk to you at my next update!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	21. Chapter 21

********************************************************************************Hi Everybody! Thanks so much for all the support for the last chapter. The next two chapters is all happy fluff. If some of you don't want to read fluff the birthing chapter should be up in the next update or two. I'd also like to leave a note to one of my reviewers: MockingjayFlying **

**I am sorry that you are upset about the middle name. I went with the name that received the most votes…If you would like to see anything in the next chapter, review or PM me and I'll try to add it in!**

**Other than that, just wanted to say thanks again for the support! I love you all so much!**

***********************7 Months into the pregnancy. Katniss' POV**********************

"Peeta…" "Yeah?" his voice is a little on edge so I roll out of his arms and turn my back to him. "Never mind…" "What is it Kat?" "Nothing, I'm fine. Go back to sleep." I close my eyes and try to go back to sleep, my stomach is hurting insanely bad. Not kicking from Baylyn…but I can tell it'll start grumbling from hunger. _You're insane Katniss, you ate an hour ago_. "Kat, what's wrong?" "I-I-I'm fine Peeta. Really. Go back to sleep." "I could hear you whimpering…what's wrong? What do you need?" _Was I whimpering? Oh crap…I was. I still am_. "I'm hungry…" I murmur the last part but I have a feeling Peeta already knew it was coming. "There's some bread I brought home, from the last trip, down in the fridge." I just stare at him; the softness in his eyes is hidden by the sleepy fog. "But…I…umm…maybe….already ate it." Peeta rubs his eyes with his hands, and pulls the covers off himself. "Peeta, really I'll be fine. It's only five more hours until breakfast…" "No. I'm already up, now." "Thank you." He raises his hand for a signal that it's okay.

I slump back under the covers and close my eyes. _Really Katniss? You couldn't have waited another five hours before breakfast? It's the third trip you've made Peeta take to the kitchen to make you bread. And now you're making him go again at 2:40 in the morning_… My stomach doesn't protest the idea of food, so I stumble down the hallway to try and make it up to Peeta. I wrap my arms around his abdomen as he rolls out some more loaves of bread. "I guess this moment, proves that I really don't deserve you…I wake you up three times a night and you still don't completely despise me." Peeta turns around and kisses my forehead. "I Love you Kat. I'm just tired." "I know…I'm sorry." I smell the loaves of bread and watch patiently as Peeta pops them into the oven.

We sit side by side on some bar stools. "I can't believe we're only two months away from meeting Baylyn!" "Me either." "Peeta! We haven't even decorated the nursery! We have to start tomorrow." "Definitely. I get home from the bakery at three in the afternoon." "Okay, we can start then." "Sounds good." Peeta shows me his first smile of the day. "Peeta…why have you been tired everyday recently?" "Your midnight cravings are killing me slowly." He chuckles and playfully pushes my shoulder, and kisses right above my eye. The timer goes off after a few minutes, and I jump to my feet and run for the oven. I hold up the oven mitt. "See I do know that you have to use an oven mitt." "Yeah after you almost burned your hand, off last time." We both laugh at the memory of my first bread batch. I set it on the counter and watch Peeta's perfection rise from the loaf of cheesy bread. I take a knife and don't hesitate to sink it into the delicious looking loaf. I devour three pieces before Peeta can finish half of his first slice.

He just sits there content watching me fully happy. I stare down at my ankles and realize I can barely see them anymore. "I think I'm going to head on back to bed. I have work tomorrow and if we're painting the nursery tomorrow then I'll need even more rest." He gives me an exhausted smile and kisses me. "Are you coming Kat?" "No I think I'll stay up for a while." "Okay… I love you Katniss." "I love you too. Thanks for the food. This should hold me for another few hours….and then-" "Breakfast." "Yeah…" He smiles and walks back to our bedroom. After I've had my fill of bread I make my way up the stairs. I walk into the room furthest away, and sit on the window ceil and look out to my district twelve woods, and meadow. I smile at the thought of being able to share it with my daughter. "How could I ever not want you Baylyn?" I give a half smile and hold my knees close to my stomach, it doesn't take too much raising after all, Baylyn has made her appearance very clear and very predominant to my "figure".

I walk over to the closet and pull out a single dress bag. I reach in and pull out a note. _Cinna's last note to be exact_. It's one of the most comforting things to me, I miss Cinna so much and this is the last piece of him. As soon as Baylyn is out of me, I can wear his last dress again…_I hope I haven't gotten too fat from all the food I've stowed away after these last few stress free months_. I lie down on the spare bed and stare up and think about Cinna; and what he would say about Baylyn. That also brings me to the thought to imagine what I'd like Baylyn to look like_. Blonde hair and blue eyes, just like Peeta_. I know Peeta would say the exact opposite, but I have my mind made up as far as what I want our daughter to look like. Before I know it I can hear Peeta's wobbly footsteps coming up the stairs, "Katniss? Where are you?" "I'm in here." His beautiful face is now refreshed and wide awake. He picks me up and carries me to the closest room to the stairs. "Go ahead and sleep in here Kat. I'm off to the bakery. Do you want anything to eat?" "For once…no." He smiles slightly, "There's food in the fridge if you want anything. I'll see you this afternoon." "Okay, love you." "Love you too."

I hear the door slam shut and I am exhausted and fall asleep quickly.

**************************************Peeta's POV**********************************

_I hope Katniss bought the idea that I was heading to the bakery_… I walk into the baby store and head straight for the furniture aisle. I look over all of the choices and finally select a set that contains a dark wood crib and changing table, and even a small dresser. I take it to the checkout and hold it happily, as Delly rings it out. "Hey Peeta!" "How are you, Delly?" "Pretty good. Same old same old, I suppose. How much longer till the newest Mellark is born?" "Two months." I state proudly. "Well it's good that you're going ahead and getting the crib and such." Delly laughs and hands me the boxes. "I'll see you soon Delly." "Okay! I can't wait to meet the baby!" " Me either." I whisper under my breath. I open the door as quietly as I can and begin constructing the crib. I take one look at the pieces and begin panicking. I'm an artist not an architect. I didn't even rebuild my own bakery… I shake my head and rely on the instructions.

After numerous hours, I have all the furniture slapped together. I pull out a paintbrush and some green paint, _now here comes the fun part_. I paint small green leaves all over the furniture, in small happy strokes… I finish that part after an hour or so. I stand back at my handy work on the nursery. _Katniss will love it….I hope_. I flick the lights off and check my watch. _3:30 already_? I run for the front door, open and close it, "Kat. I'm home!" _Please buy it, please buy it_…. Katniss comes down the stairs and gives me a sleepy smile.

"Hi Peeta. Is it three already?" "3:30 actually." She jumps up and throws her arm around my neck. "I'm so sorry! I just dozed off and…" She trails off and just frowns. "Why do you already have paint on your pants?" I look down at my jeans and she's right. I have green smudged over both pant legs. "Katniss…I have a surprise for you." "I don't need another self-portrait!" "please, just cover your eyes." Katniss sighs out and agrees. I still put my hands over her small ones and walk us towards the nursery. I flip the special lights on and I can barely contain my nerves…. "Okay! Open!"

************************************Katniss' POV***********************************

Peeta's hands move to reveal, what I know must be Baylyn's nursery. I look over the entire room. It look like right after sunset when it's only faintly orange, but mostly navy, there aren't any stars covering the walls. Instead he has strung tiny lights from the ceiling, and they give off a warm gentle glow, that could look like stars or lightning bugs. The furniture is dark wood, and Peeta has painted small leaves going all down it, so they resemble trees. There is a large plush chair in the corner; it's a bright leaf green like the leaves on the rest of the furniture…Half of the room has the meadow grass while the other half has gently outlined trees. I can feel my eyes stinging. "Peeta…It's perfect!"

I turn around and hug him; afterwards I kiss his cheeks, and lips. "I-I-I really can't begin to say how much I love it…and how sorry I am that I yelled at you all those nights when you said you were so tired…" "I wanted to tell you…but I wanted it to be a surprise." "It really was. I couldn't have asked for anything better." "The room?" "No. Anything… better from my wonderful, sweet, loving husband." I smile shyly and rest my hand on his chest. "Can I go sit in the chair?" "Of course." I walk over and flop down into the chair; I sink in and let out a light laugh. "I have a feeling we won't be having many sleepless nights if I'm sitting in this chair." Peeta smiles in relief that I like the room. _How could you have ever doubted Peeta_? He comes over and sits on the giant window bank and just watches me as I look around the room.

"I can't wait to meet her." "Me either." "Can we sing the first lullaby to be sung in this room to Baylyn?" Peeta nods in joy over the thought of Baylyn coming out and being able to sing to her. We sing Deep in the Meadow and _our voices actually sound nice together_… "See you soon sweetie." I touch my hand to my stomach, and grasp Peeta's hand as we head out the door to buy some more baby stuff…

"Hey Peeta…I was thinking we could stop by the bakery and pick up some bread…" "Sure, Kat." He snickers and happily walks beside of me….

********************************************************************************Hi Guys! What did you think about today's extra fluff chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! Did you like the hunger craving? (Shout out to: **_**Candy1828**_**) What did you all think about the décor of Baylyn's nursery? What kind of fluff would you guys like to see me do for this last chapter before Baylyn's birth? Any specific way you'd like to see Katniss go into labor? Let me know any thoughts you guys have! I love you all so much! I'll talk to you at my next update! ( Which I hope will be later on today!)**

**~Freezethemoment**


	22. Chapter 22

********************************************************************************Hi Everybody! Here's the second chapter for today! I worked hard to get this chapter cranked out for all of you amazingly wonderful people! I love you all so much and hope this chapter won't disappoint any of you!**

*****************************9 Months into the Pregnancy***************************

I moan as I sit up right. _Nine months…nine months of you just…sitting there in my stomach_! I glare down at Baylyn, and cross my arms. My back aches, my ankles are swollen beyond wearing any pairs of shoes, with the exception of flip-flops. None of my clothes fit. I'm forced to share Peeta's t-shirts; I can barely even zip my jeans. I'm always I don't even want to talk about the size of my stomach… Peeta rubs the sore spot on my back and I only feel relief for a moment before it becomes so tender that I wince in pain. "Peeta. Stop! It's hutting!" He jerks his hand away and rolls out of bed. "Sorry." The first seven months of pregnancy had been bearable… but these last two months have been the real kickers.

I start feeling bad for Peeta after I release my anger. The last two months have been the roughest in our marriage for him as well. If I'm not waking him up several times a night for food, I'm moody, and somewhat intolerable… I get up and walk over to him, "I'm sorry Peeta…I'm just past ready for Baylyn to get out of me!" "I know honey. Your due date is only a week away. If you can just, bear with her for another week. She'll be more than ready to come out." "Tell me about it…" He kisses my forehead and disappears into the shower. I fall back onto the bed and close my eyes. _You better come out in a week_. I lay there staring happily at the ceiling…waiting…just waiting to go into labor….or for food. I smile to myself at the thought of eating again_. Wow…where did the old Katniss go? How did women in twelve's poverty survive pregnancy? _Peeta comes in from the bathroom and kisses me. "You kissed me wrong." Peeta cocks his head, and I can tell in his eyes that he's worried I'll blow up into an angry fit of rage at any moment.

I sit up on my knees and throw my arms around his neck, I can feel the remains of the shower water dripping onto my arms and I pull him on top of me. I switch our position to where I am on top of him. I kiss his nose and mouth. I then head into the bathroom to take my shower. After I finish I braid my hair and pull on Peeta's soft orange shirt and some yoga pants. I go and sit back down on the bed, "Can you help me Peeta?" He laughs and nods, he picks up a pair of socks, he tugs them on and they are one of the few pairs that still fit my swollen ankles. I smile at him and he helps me off the bed. "I like that color on you." "You say that every time I wear this shirt." "I think I like it more and more every time you wear it." He smiles and holds my hand as we walk into the kitchen.

He pulls out the large bowl of watermelon; he opens it to find it is empty. He raises an eyebrow at me. "Hey that snack was at 4:30ish in the morning…better than waking you up for the fifth time for more bread." I shrug my shoulders while laughing, "I guess so…Well I suppose I'll head over to the store to grab all the watermelons…after all they only have about a hundred left…You'll finish those off in a couple hours." "Hardy har har. You're just becoming more of a comedian day by day. Aren't you?" I rest my hands on my hips and give him a playful scowl. "Well one of us has to have a sense of humor for the next week. I'll be back from the store in a few." The disappointment must be showing all over my face, because Peeta brings me the one pair of closed toe shoes that somewhat fit. I slide them on and hold onto Peeta's arm. "See I can be pleasant too!" He smiles and opens the car door for me.

"Why would we use the car when the store is less than a mile away?" "Have you seen those grape-fruits for ankles? They wouldn't last longer than the length of the driveway." I nod, because I know he's right…he may even be right about the whole grapefruit comparison… I glare down at my ankles on the way there…I guess they could resemble grapefruits…. "Peeta. Baylyn is not the size of Prim as an infant. My mother's ankles were never this swollen." "You're beautiful." He kisses my cheek and helps me into the store.

"Okay, watermelon first." I nod and watch as Peeta picks up two of the largest watermelon's with ease. I nod in agreement over their size. "See…that's what it's been like to carry Baylyn around for these entire nine months." I smirk, and watch Peeta carry them to the checkout. I spot some candy bars and throw them all onto the checkout counter. "Having a chocolate craving much, Kat?" I roll my eyes and wait for my bag of chocolate to be thrown into a bag. When Peeta finishes paying, I grab the bag and start to devour one of the chocolate bars. "Is it good?" "Perfect." "So are you saying that I bought these two watermelons for nothing?" "No. You may call it a waste of time and money. But I call it my midnight snacks." We laugh and by the time we get home I have eaten at least half of the candy bars.

"Peeta…. We are going to have one fat baby." "Didn't that used to be a prestigious thing before the rebellion?" "Well…yeah…but. How can I teach her why it's so important to learn to hunt from a young age, if she already likes your bread more, and can gain it easily?" Peeta shrugs, "Once you give birth we can deal with who gets to teach her their favorite talent first." "Agreed." We shake hands like before our first hunger games. I waddle into the house with my bag of candy and wait for Peeta to join me. He of course does and with a large smile. I kick my feet up and rest them on his lap. I offer him a bite of my candy, "Wow…I can see how this chocolate plus your cravings would make it easy to get fat…" "Peeta Mellark! Did you just call me fat?" I put on my best irritated face, "No! I-I-I just…I-I meant, I just mean-" "Peeta! I'm just kidding! Relax. I think you need to take nap…" I say in a baby voice. "Ha ha ha, who's the comedian now?" I stuff the rest of the candy bar in my mouth and shrug my shoulders.

We end up watching our wedding video a couple times again. The day goes by quickly, which I am glad for… it means less of a remembrance of these last days of being uncomfortable.

I am able to fall fast asleep…until hunger strikes again…. "Peeta…Can I have some watermelon?"

After these last two months I had come to realize there was no way to ask nicely to have him get up at two-twenty in the morning to go fix me food. Since it's only the first time for tonight, Peeta is able to roll out of bed with little grumbling. I see the kitchen light flicker on and I can hear the knife against the cutting board. _Daddy is making us some watermelon. Please stop kicking_…

Suddenly I feel the bed become soaked. I just went to the bathroom…what the- I look at my pants and they are absolutely soaked. It has even gone into the bed linens.

I jump up in fear and run for the kitchen. Peeta's eyes are still groggy and he holds the knife with confusion in his eyes, the bright blue eyes return and wander down to my drenched pants. "My water broke!" Peeta throws the knife and it lands in the cabinet and he runs over to me. "What?" "I was lying in bed…and it just…BROKE!" "Wha-wha-what should I do?" The words tumble out so quickly I can barely make them out. "Grab my bag of clothes!" "What bag?" "Oh crap I was supposed to pack it tomorrow!" Peeta goes towards the bedroom and on his way down the hallway he trips and falls on his face; "Peeta!" "I-I'm fine. Go try and put some shoes on." I find my flip flops and slip them on.

"Peeta! The contractions are starting!" I scream at the top of my lungs and his face appears at the edge of the hallway, and then disappears with only a signal from his hands for just another minute. "PEETA MELLARK! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE BEFORE I EXPLODE!" I continue to scream and almost collapse to the floor in pain. "PEETA!" He comes running out with a bag of clothes, "I'm here, I'm here!" "Really? In excruciating pain over here and you think clothes are the most important thing?" He nods ever so slightly... "What should I do now?" "Get me to the hospital!"

Just as Peeta's hand touches the door handle, I collapse onto the rug. "Come on Kat. Can't you make it to the car?" "No! I really can't!" He drops everything he was holding, sets his arms under me and tries to pick me up.

When he tries it's a severe sharp pain takes over my body. "Stop touching me! It feels like I'm being stabbed!" "Kat, we've got to get you to the hospital!" We try to get me to my feet for another fifteen minutes and it's useless, I feel like I'm being ripped open every time he tries to carry me. "Peeta! Just stop…It's not going to work!" "Wh-Wha-What do you mean it's not going to work!?" "I'm saying we're having this baby here…or not at all!" Peeta's eyes widen in fear and he looks like he's about to pass out… "Are you sure? We-we have to have the baby…he-he-here?!" I let out another scream at the top of my lungs, from the contractions.

"**Yes! It's either have Baylyn here or she's not coming out at all!" **

********************************************************************************Hey Guys! What did you think about today's second chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! Are you excited to finally see Katniss going into labor? What do you think about it having to be a home birth? Think it'll work out for Peeta and Katniss? Anything you want to see in the birthing? I hope you're all excited to see Baylyn! Thanks for reading today's second update! I should be updating the day after tomorrow! I will talk to you guys at my next update, and I'll make sure and bring Baylyn to meet you all ;)! Love you all so incredibly much!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	23. Chapter 23

********************************************************************************Hey Everybody! Here's the birthing chapter! I hope you all like it! Thank you so much for the last two chapter support! I will shut up so you guys can finally meet little Baylyn! I Love you all so much!**

"Peeta! I swear if you don't get her out of me right this minute, I will kill you all!" "Katniss! There is only one person that can get her out….and that is you, Kat! You can't just lie here and expect her to magically crawl out of you! You have to push!" "What do you mean…push?" "I mean hold your breath and push Baylyn out!" I can feel sweat already pouring down my forehead and I've only been in labor for fifteen minutes, "I-I-I can't Peeta. I can't move my body an inch without the pain digging into me…" "Kat, you have to try…I'm going to pick you up and move you onto the couch." My eyes widen in fear… "Peeta…you're not serious…are you?" "We have to Kat. You can't deliver our daughter on the doorway floor. On the count of three I'm going to lift you up." I nod through the pain. "One….Two…..THREE!"

Peeta rests his arms under my body and lifts me up, off the cold floor and the pain sharpens. "_**Peeta**_!" I scream at the top of my lungs and he runs faster which only makes the pain worse. I feel like I'm on the verge of passing out and I begin shaking violently. I am lying on the couch, and no matter how soft it is it doesn't make the contractions any easier. Peeta crouches down beside me and holds my hand tight. "Do something Peeta, please!" I can feel tears of pain and fear rolling down my face. "I-I-I don't know what to do…I was counting on just driving you to the hospital..." "Just, do….SOMETHING!" I arch my back in pain and wish I would pass out until Baylyn is in my arms. I can barely hear what Peeta's saying so I just focus on a point on the ceiling and hope that Baylyn would make her appearance already.

"Katniss!" I can hear footsteps coming closer to me and I can't determine whose they are. I turn my head down so I can look at the person who just had to make their appearance…right now. "Effie! Thank god you're here!" Peeta almost tackles her in a happy fit of jumps, "Effie, Katniss is in labor." "Right now?" "**Right now**!" I scream as loud as I can. She sits down on the end of the couch "Well. Did Peeta not know how to drive you to the hospital?" "No. Too. Much. Pain. She's coming out now, or never!" "Oh goodness…umm. Let me see…Peeta go grab some towels." Peeta looks at Effie and he's completely dumbfounded. "Get a move on it! It's a big big, day! Go get the towels Peeta!" "Okay, Katniss dear. I'm going to take your pants off…It'll ease some of the pressure you feel on your abdomen." I stare at her, "Well Katniss. Where else do you think the baby's going to come out?" I nod slowly and watch as Effie eases off my pants; it does ease a slight amount of the pain. But nothing can stop the sharp digging I have into my stomach from the strong contractions.

I see Haymitch's head peak into the front door, "Haymitch, out. Not now!" He looks offended and exits as he's told. Effie turns her attention back to me; the alarm in her green eyes is bright, and very noticeable. "Katniss, where is your mother?" "District four…" "Okay, I'm going to go get her. She'll know exactly what to do!" "You're leaving me here?" "Peeta is in your bathroom getting towels. Just remember if the contractions get stronger, just….push? I'll be back in a couple hours. By then you should be almost completely dilated." Effie runs out the door in her bare feet and I am alone in the living room. "Peeta-! Get in here. I can't breathe." He comes stumbling out carrying what I think is every towel we own; He drops most of them and runs over to my side. "Wh-wh-where's Effie?" "Went to get my mother!" Peeta's eyebrows scrunch up in utter fear. He holds my hand and rubs it with his thumb.

"Umm…Kat. Where are your pants?" "Effie thinks it'll relieve some pressure. I'm supposed to take the underwear off when I have to start pushing." "Okay…Are you feeling okay?" "No! I'm miserable!" "I'll be right back…" He drops my hand and heads out of the room. "Peeta Mellark! You can't just leave me here!" Peeta enters the room after a couple minutes, though with the severe pain it felt like years. He holds something out to me. My eyes are so clouded with pain I can barely see. "It's your favorite Kat. Eat some. It'll take your mind off of Baylyn for a while." I sink my teeth into the bread and chew it quickly and hard. It doesn't take the pain away completely but it definitely helps. Peeta dabs my forehead with a cold cloth. I breathe out in relief and hold Peeta's hand.

I struggle through another hour of contractions. I look at Peeta's perfect eyes that seemed to have just gotten used to dealing with contractions…. "Peeta. I can feel it." "What more contractions coming back on?" "No…It's time to bring Baylyn out into this world." "You-you mean. You're going to… push?" I nod as the contractions start up harder than they ever had in the past. I scream out several times. I have Peeta pull my underwear down and I prop my feet up on the pillows he has situated for me. "Are you ready, Peeta?" He nods, and holds my hand; he gives it a reassuring squeeze and kisses my cheek. I don't quite understand how I'm supposed to push this baby out. I look into Peeta's eyes and try to hide my fear for Baylyn.

I squeeze his hand as tightly as I can and hold my breath and try to push Baylyn out. I begin crying from the pain, Peeta wipes every one of my tears away. I groan as the pain becomes intolerable, but I don't stop pushing. _You have to get her out Katniss. You can't let her suffocate_. I holler out a couple foul things at Peeta. _Something along the lines of you did this to me_! But he doesn't seem to be offended, he just tells me that "he knows", and he pats my hand in a comforting way. I can't feel my throat from the screaming. _I thought the contractions were bad. But this is a whole new feeling….It's literally like I'm being torn in two_. I can't tolerate the pain any longer; I rest, or… give up really. "Katniss, you have to keep pushing!" "I-I can't! I feel like my body has been torn in half and then beaten with a stick!" "You have to try…for Baylyn! Just look at me and push! Think of her sweet face, think of all the months you spent carrying her around! Just look at me and **push her out**!"

I shriek and push with all my might. After that last push I know that I'm going to die from the severe pain. I touch Peeta's cheek and feel myself fading out. "Katniss! Katniss! You can't do this! I can see her head!" _He can see her? He can see her….__**He can see her**_! Sweat is uncontrollably streaming down my face, and my entire body feels numb, for only a moment. I take that moment to my advantage and push with all the energy I have left in my body. I scream out more vile things, and just yell out in general. My throat is rawer then during the first games before almost dying of dehydration. My arms are like plastic. Unfeeling, and stiff as a board. My legs feel like they have been cut off. My stomach has such an insane pain that I feel like dying would have been the easy way out.

Peeta kisses my cheek, "She's almost out Kat…Just one more push. Just one more!" I close my eyes and listen to Peeta hum the lullaby we both love so much and all of a sudden there's an immediate relief of pressure. Something or somebody has come out. _Just like that_. Baylyn is out, and taking her first breath in the world. My vision is extremely blurry so I just rest my hand on Peeta's hair and wait to see our child. Peeta wraps her up quickly in an all-white towel. He smiles brighter than I've ever seen. It makes the sun look dim, his smile can't compare to anything in this world. He is shedding tears of happiness all down his face. His blue eyes have never shined brighter and he leans forward to kiss me. "Look at her Kat." He hands me a bundle of white towels. And inside holds the strangest looking thing I have ever seen. Not strange in a bad way…but…_absolutely beautiful_.

I am choking back tears; Peeta strokes my head and stares down at our perfect little daughter. I can see that on her head that she has a couple dark strands of straight hair growing in already. "She has your hair already, Kat." He kisses my forehead repeatedly. "Peeta. She's…beautifully perfect." She is still pink and her skin is the softest I have ever felt. She is just a little bit bigger than Prim was as a new born. "Hi sweetie. I'm your mommy..." "And I'm your daddy." "Did you know your name is Baylyn Marine Mellark?" Ever so slightly I can see her mouth turn up in a smile. I play with her tiny fingers and her eyes remained closed and I can't wait to see the eyes that I just know _or hope_…will be sapphire **blue**…_just like Peeta's_. My eyes won't stop making me cry over our tiny miracle. "I love you Baylyn." I kiss her itty bitty nose and she wiggles it in response. Peeta disappears to get some clothes for her; he brings out some little green pajamas, and slides them onto her chilled body.

Peeta holds her close to his chest and I smile in complete happiness. _My family_. The two I love most in the world. "I love you two." "We love you too." Peeta slides onto the couch with me and kisses me for a while; until Baylyn's small pink hands touch our faces separating us. I laugh and let out one happier tear and kiss her little cheeks, and every single finger. "I don't know how I could never want you. But I do now, Baylyn. I love you so much!" I hold her against my body and watch her expression loosen to a sleeping pose. "Kat…she's so beautiful…just like you." Peeta kisses my cheek and we stare down at our stunning baby girl. He little lips twitch in her sleep, and I can already see they are the shape of my mouth. Peeta seems to notice this as well and puts a finger to her lips, he smiles. "I hope she has your silver eyes…" I shake my head in disgust. "After all of that work, I at least want her eyes to be blue, like yours." Peeta shrugs his shoulders. "Either way, she'll be absolutely perfect." He kisses me and we both turn our attention to a sleeping Baylyn. "She has your nose Peeta." "Oh…let's not say that…Her nose will be much too big, if you're right." I kiss his nose and he blushes ever so slightly.

I hear the door swing open and slam against the wall. Effie comes running into the room, and she's completely out of breath. "Katniss, dear! I found your mother! Push! Start pushing now-." "Oh, well hello there you cutie pie!" Effie walks over slowly and takes Baylyn from my arms. _I have learned to tolerate Effie and everything…it's just that after hours in labor. I just want to hold my daughter. That isn't too much to ask is it_? Effie does cradle Baylyn the way a baby should be. She kisses Baylyn's head, and hands her back over to Peeta.

"Katniss?" "Mom!" She runs over to me and kisses my forehead. "I'm so sorry I didn't come to district twelve yesterday! I should have considering you were nine months pregnant!" My mother kisses the top of my head. She extends her arms out for Baylyn. Peeta proudly places her in my mother's arms. "Well hello there sweetie. I'm your grandmother. Let's get you to the hospital and give you a physical." "What does she mean…go to the hospital?" I lean close to Peeta. "We have to get you and Baylyn cleared to be at home." "I just gave birth to her though! She came into this house and she's already…perfect. Why would we need somebody else to tell us that?" Peeta ignores my comment and lifts me up, and carries me out to the car, and sets me down in the front seat.

I can hear Effie cooing over Baylyn, louder than when I had been in there. _Apparently nobody likes the post birth Mockingjay_. Peeta walks back into the house to collect Baylyn. I see a figure approaching me, I look over to my side and see Haymitch. I have actually found myself missing him since the last time I saw him a couple months ago. "Hi Haymitch." Happy tears start welling up in my eyes, he bends down and hugs me. I can tell he'd like me to let go, after a couple minutes, but I don't want to. I keep him close to me. "Hey Sweetheart. Congratulations on the baby." He kisses my cheek and then pulls back. "I figured you and the boy wouldn't remember something." "We already have the nursery ready…what did we forget?" Haymitch throws something up and catches it. It's a small car seat. I smile through my tears of joy and reach my hand out to touch it. It's pink and green. It's a plush fabric and I find that I'm actually excited to see Baylyn in it. Peeta walks out holding tiny little Baylyn and I almost cry at the sight of it. The sun is just rising and the light is shining right onto Peeta and Baylyn's perfect faces.

Peeta immediately hands Baylyn over to Haymitch; "I'm sure you already knew this, but your parents are a little nuts in the head. So…when you learn to escape…I mean… walk, I'm right next door." He shoots me and Peeta a humorous smile and he continues to just stares down at Baylyn, his eyes turn red and he places her into the car seat. "Well, good job you two. You actually haven't screwed this baby up… yet." He kisses Baylyn's nose and walk away, with a wave.

After several tries Peeta successfully hooks the car seat in. He jumps into the car, and starts it up. I stare back at Baylyn and wait for the moment that I get to see her little eyes. "Ready?" "Ready." At that we start down the road to the hospital. "She's perfect Kat. Just like you." "I love you." I kiss Peeta's cheek and extend my hand out and play with Baylyn's tiny pink fingers. "I love you Baylyn." I whisper through my tear clouded eyes…

********************************************************************************Hi Guys! What did you think about the birth chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! Was it too long? Too short? Or maybe just right? I hope it lived up to what you guys wanted to see! I should be uploading again tomorrow night! Did you like the home birth? Did you like that the house was empty or do you wish Effie could have stuck around? What did you all think of Baylyn? What eye color do you all suspect Baylyn will have? Leave me your guess and comments on today's chapter below! I love you all so incredibly much! Talk to you all at my next update!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	24. Chapter 24

********************************************************************************Hey Everyone! Thanks for the overwhelming support on the last chapter! Your reviews mean the world to me! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday, it's was an absolutely INSANE day! I Love you all so much and will talk to you at the end of today's chapter! I love you!**

"Hello sweetie." I reach my hand out from the stuffy hospital bed and touch Baylyn's little fingers. It has been three days since I gave birth to my daughter. She has still refused to open her eyes and take a look at either me or Peeta… As disappointed as I am that I haven't seen any sign of the bright, perfect, blue eyes that I had hoped for, I can help but awe over her beauty. He mouth is tiny, but a light pink and soft. Her nose is subtle but a nice size. She's perfect. I guess that is what every mother thinks but I just know that Baylyn is perfect.

Baylyn has never fully smiled just the ends of her mouth turn a little. I like to think she's smiling…after all I didn't go through all of that pain, just to have a grumpy, bitter baby. Peeta kisses my ear and moves his way over to my mouth. I nuzzle his neck and pull Baylyn into my arms. "She really is perfect Peeta." "Now if only she'd show off those shining silver eyes." "Don't think that because I'm still half knocked out from these pain drugs that I'm going to let you convince me to believe that Baylyn will have my dark grey eyes." Peeta kisses my cheek and shakes his head. I rest my head under his chin and watch as he carefully strokes Baylyn's cheek. She reacts normal…but this time she look like she may want to be awake.

Baylyn shifts her jaw and yawns for a couple seconds, and her brown eyelashes flutter a little bit, and the moment I had been hoping for finally arrives… Her eyelids lift and they reveal the most beautiful set of eyes I have ever seen….Maybe even more so than Peeta's. Baylyn opens her eyes and takes her first look at the world. "Peeta! I told you! Aren't they beautiful?" I tilt my head back and kiss his jaw several times. I turn my attention back to Baylyn and kiss her nose. "I see your perfect, sky **blue** eyes looking up at me. Yes I do!" I kiss her fingers and she closes her eyes, and falls back asleep. "Well that was a short showing of her perfect eyes." "All babies' eyes are blue in the beginning Kat." I frown and stare down at her. "Baylyn's were already so bright…They're going to be blue. I just know it!" Peeta kisses my head and strokes Baylyn's hair. "The nurse came in when you were asleep…." "Is everything okay?" I feel my forehead crease.

"Everything is fine. If you can feed Baylyn…we can go home in another hour or two." I almost jump out of the bed in my excitement. "Of course I can feed Baylyn! I bottle fed Prim when she was a baby." "Well I think the doctor had a different kind of bottle in mind…" "What do you mean? We still have victor money. We can buy whatever kind of bottle Baylyn will need!" "Umm we…I mean….you already have the bottle…" Peeta turns red and I follow his gaze down to my chest. _Oh right…you idiot_… I nod acknowledging the, now squirming, Baylyn. Her face turns red from squirming so much. I try to hush her so I can get used to the idea of breast feeding… Baylyn cries for the first time and it's the loudest I have ever heard a child cry. It shatters my heart to hear her so unpleased so I try to come to terms with what I'm about to do. I pull my shirt up in one swift movement and rest Baylyn's head by my breast. She is reluctant to take hold until Peeta sings for her. Her tears cease and she latches on. I will admit that it doesn't feel great but if it keeps that gut wrenching feeling of hearing her sad, I'd go through another hunger games. It's only a pinch, and it feels weird to think about how I didn't even want her half a year ago. Now I couldn't imagine my life without her.

I glance over to Peeta and he's turned bright red. I shake my head in humor over his reaction to my breastfeeding. I hold his hand and laugh. "See, I can do it!" "I knew you could. I'd just rather not….watch, for now though." I giggle and pat his shoulder. After several minutes of sitting in silence Baylyn pulls away. I pat her gently and she lets out a huge burp. It even startles Peeta from across the room, packing our clothes; we laugh together and stare down at our sweet little daughter. He holds his hand out for me. "Are you ready to check out of this place?" I nod happily and walk carefully holding Baylyn's carrier. She has fallen asleep and I pray that she doesn't wake up…until we're at least at home.

My mother comes out to hug me and kisses Baylyn's nose. "Come visit sometime mom…Really." "I may just have to do that!" She kisses my cheek and walks back to her patients. Peeta wraps his arm around my shoulders protectively and helps me into the car. He easily buckles tiny little Baylyn into her car seat. We drive home and sing our lullaby. I am exhausted already and feel sure I'll be ready to sit in that nice chair in the nursery. "Oh, Peeta. We're going to have to get somebody to clean up all of that blood from the delivery." "I'm on it. You can head into the nursery with Baylyn and take a nap." I smile at Peeta in an effort to compensate for his kind nature. I load Baylyn into the carrier and unlock the door. I am being suffocated by something…or somebody.

"Where's my precious grandbaby?" Effie pulls back and takes the baby carrier from me and makes some pretty interesting faces at Baylyn. I look down at my feet and notice the lack of blood anywhere on the floor. "This house was a mess…I couldn't let my grandchild come home to this." I walk over to the couch and stare at its perfect covering. "Now that was a challenge…but nothing that Effie couldn't handle." Haymitch extends his arm around a very pink Effie, and kisses her cheek. I laugh awkwardly and watch as Haymitch cradles Baylyn.

Effie drags Peeta by the hand towards the kitchen. "I was guessing it was you cutting that watermelon." Peeta nods and stares back at me, I giggle and walk over to see what Effie is motioning towards. "You do realize…that was mahogany….don't you?" She laughs and hugs Peeta and drags me towards the deck.

"Somebody is dying to see you Katniss." I see her red curls and almost forget that I can't run. Annie stands up and hugs me tightly. "Congratulations! Where is little Baylyn?" "With Haymitch." Annie's eyes widen… "I knew he loved kids!" She rests her hands on her hips and Dillan wraps his baby arms around her leg. I bend down and pull him into my arms. I kiss him and he laughs and looks down at my stomach. And places his hand where Baylyn used to be. He frowns and has a very concentrated expression painted onto his face and sticks both hands so they have encased my face. "Whoa…cool it tiger…She's inside." His expression loosens and he wiggles his way out of my arms. "I have a feeling he only liked me for Dillan." Annie laughs and throws her arm around me and leads me back into the house.

"You need to rest." I comply and watch as Dillan crawls onto the couch and touches Baylyn's hands. Haymitch holds Baylyn up and Dillan presses his lips on her forehead. Baylyn opens her eyes, for only the second time in her life and her mouth is trying to form a smile. She's too young to smile…but I hope it happens soon I love what signs of a smile she has given me already. Dillan leans forward again but towards her mouth. Annie jumps to her feet and scoops him up, "Okay, Romeo give it a break she's three days old. Let her see your looks before you make a move on her!" I hold my mouth open in humorous shock. "Wow….he has Finnick's blood pumping through his body already." I tickles his stomach and see his bright smile and can't for the moment I get to see Baylyn's.

"So…Umm…Katniss…what do you think about me and Dillan moving in next door?" Annie cringes, and I have no idea why. "I'd love that more than anything!" Annie jumps up and down happily and goes to sit back down. "I have everything packed. I guess I'll be a resident of district twelve in less than a week." I smile harder than I have since I first saw Baylyn and find myself enjoying the idea of Annie as my neighbor. Annie leaves a few minutes later. While she may not admit the reason…I think she's excited to be moving next to a friend…

I eventually just disappear to the nursery with Baylyn. I sit with her in the big green chair and face her towards me. "Hi pumpkin, I guess since you opened your eyes….you know who I am." I kiss her cheeks and she wiggles a little. "I love you my sweet Baylyn. There's a lot of things I'll have to tell you when you're older." I kiss her head in fear of what I'll have to tell her… _the games, Peeta's attacks, my nightmares, the war…those who passed that we loved_. I set Baylyn down into her crib and run out of the room and into Peeta's arms.

"Peeta. How are we going to tell her about the games….about the lives lost? She'll have nightmares the way I do! I can't believe I didn't think about this until now!" I yell this out in such a jumbled mess that Peeta has difficulty acknowledging what I said. He slides his hand down my hair, and kisses the top of my head. "It'll be okay Kat. We will tell her in a way that'll make her braver." I try to stop the tears streaming down my face and believe what Peeta is saying. I kiss him and walk back into the nursery. I stare down at Baylyn with Peeta securely behind me I stay strong. "We love you. Nothing changes that. Our past is behind us. You will live, happily. You are the daughter of the star-crossed lovers. You are strong and will live." "That's a start." Peeta kisses my temple and sits down on the chair, I flop onto his lap and he strokes my head. Baylyn begins crying after only a few short minutes. I get up slowly and bounce her up and down until she stops; I immediately fall back onto Peeta's lap. "I'm beyond exhausted." "I know I am too. I have to go to the bakery in the morning…" "To pick up some more bread?" "No. I have to work." "You're leaving me here all alone with Baylyn?" "Just for a few hours. We have a huge order. I can't just abandon my work." "Yeah, yeah I know."

The thought of Peeta leaving me here with Baylyn makes me even more reluctant to let him out of the chair. After a few hours Peeta drags me to bed. I fall asleep soundly for the first time in a while… without nightmares. And then I hear it. That ear rattling, heart wrenching, dagger through my stomach screeching. "Daddy's coming Baylyn!" Peeta stomps to the nursery.

***************************************Peeta's POV*********************************

"Baylyn, sweetheart. Please stop crying mommy and daddy need to sleep." She continues to scream her lungs out. "What's wrong? What can daddy get you?" I sling her onto my hip and walk as fast as I can to the kitchen and pull out Katniss' last loaf of bread from the bakery. I break it in half and hold it towards Baylyn's nose. She wiggles her nose and immediately stops crying. I wipe away her tears and kiss her cheek. Then set her back into her crib. "Bread… the magical weapon of both pregnancy and screaming babies." I nod in relief and decide to mess with Katniss. I take a running start and jump as high as I can and jar the entire bed.

Katniss wakes up with a startle and slaps me in the shoulder. "Wasn't the point of you getting up so I could rest?" "Maybe." I laugh, and Katniss eventually joins in. I turn towards her and look into her perfect silver eyes. _I wish Baylyn's had been silver as well. But I think Katniss is right in thinking that her eyes will just have to be blue…like mine_. Katniss leans towards me and kisses me long and hard. Before I can notice what's happening I am on top of her and she's smiling up at me. I lean down to kiss her again and right as our lips touch, Baylyn begins crying again.

Katniss closes her eyes in annoyance and scoots out from under me. She kisses in-between my eyes, and walks into the nursery. I can hear ever so faintly her singing our favorite tune. Her voice is just as beautiful as it was when I first saw her, when I was five years old. Even after the accident I have never lost that image of her. I smile at the thought of Baylyn and how I hope Kat braids her hair the way she did Prim's. I set my hands behind my head and fall asleep at the sound of my beautiful wife's voice…

********************************************************************************Hi Guys! What did you think about today's chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! Happy Peeta and Katniss are back at home with Baylyn? Excited that Annie's moving in next door? How about the flirtatious little Dillan? Excited for another set of blue eyes in the Mellark family? Do you like Peeta's idea of a make-shift pacifier (Bread) for Baylyn? **

**I can't believe there's only a couple chapters left and then an epilogue! I am currently planning on writing some more fanfiction(s) after this one….What do you all think? I Love you guys so much and will talk to you at my next update!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	25. Chapter 25

********************************************************************************Hey Everybody! I worked super hard to get this chapter up for you all today. I hope you enjoy reading it! Thank you all so much on my last chapter! I truly do love and cherish each and every one of you! I love you all so much! Here's today's chapter!**

I can't believe that Baylyn is about to be eight weeks old. I pick her up and out of her crib, "Hello Sweetie!" I kiss her cheeks as I do every morning. She peaks her head around my shoulder, "Daddy is coming, if he ever gets out of the bathroom." Today is going to be special. We're taking Baylyn out into the meadow for the very first time. I haven't been in the woods since before Baylyn took over my life. Don't get me wrong, I love every single moment I spend with Baylyn, but I was hoping I would already be able to share my woods with her. I set her down on the changing table and walk over to her dresser. I pull out a yellowish orange sun dress for Baylyn and the tiniest hat that I've ever seen. I pull off Baylyn's first diaper of the day, and try to hold my breath. "Baylyn…how can, you, a baby so sweet and perfect….leave such a rank smell behind, in a diaper?"

"Well she has to show **some** imperfection in **some** way." Peeta kisses me from behind and takes the foul smelling diaper from me. Baylyn opens her eyes and stares back at me; I smile at her shining light blue eyes and hand her off to Peeta. "Daddy's turn to watch you…why don't you leave him another doozzey?" I give Peeta an angelic smile and skip out of the room. I only slide my clothes off and pull on day clothes. My pregnancy weight came off easily and I'm excited to slip on my old hunting jacket. I pull on some jeans and braid my hair and practically run back into the nursery. Peeta smiles at my normal hunting attire and kisses my cheek. I hold my arms out for Baylyn and she happily wiggles towards me, I nuzzle her soft baby face.

Baylyn opens her eyes wide and touches both hands to my face. I kiss her tiny hand and walk towards the kitchen door. Peeta follows close behind with a basket full of yummy smelling food. He holds the door open for me and Baylyn. We sit under our favorite tree, Peeta lays out a huge blanket and I sit down and let Baylyn have a look around. Peeta and I stare down at her. I am tensed up for fear she won't like the outdoors. She takes a look up at her parents with her eyes, that match the sky perfectly! The day is not too hot, it's just bright enough, and the grass smells wonderful. Baylyn's eyes widen much more than I thought possible for an eight week old. I hold my mouth open in a wide happy smile when I see something I've wanted since the moment I laid eyes on her.

Baylyn lets out her first toothless smile. It's even more magical and beautiful than I thought a smile could be. To me it's clear that she may have inherited my lip shape…but she gained Peeta's smile structure. It's like looking at the world's best smile. I bend forward and tickle her small feet and she kicks a lot and lets out something that sounds like a giggle. I fall back and smile brightly. I can hear Peeta opening the picnic basket, and I sit up, I had completely forgotten about my hunger. Peeta unwraps some bread, and other pastries. The bread scent blows in the wind and I catch a whiff of it and feel the saliva forming in my mouth, and I know Baylyn has to have smelled it by now.

Baylyn's head is slightly lifted and she is kicking harder and harder than I have ever seen her before….or at least since she was in my abdomen. Her face is bright red and she's flopping her hands everywhere. Peeta scoots the bread towards her face and she smiles and wraps her itty bitty hands around it. She puts her toothless mouth around the loaf and tries to bite it…I know she's not supposed to have bread at such a young age. But seeing that she doesn't have a single tooth I know she won't be able to take a bite out of it. Peeta scoops her up and into his lap and kisses her head repeatedly. She hasn't stopped smiling since she had the craving for bread and she continues to smile at the sight of Peeta. I have a feeling that Baylyn is especially fond of Peeta…he is the one that takes her to the bakery. I kiss Peeta jaw and finish eating my food. Peeta eats a couple bites of a pastry.

Then Baylyn is no longer content sitting on his lap she begins crying and her face turns pink. She puts her head down to Peeta's chest. "Sweetie…I'm not the one that can do that…only your mommy can fulfill that job…" I laugh and give Peeta a confident look and grab Baylyn and set her head down my chest. She latches on and begins eating her breakfast. Once she's finish I pull her up and burp her. She complies with an extra loud burp, just to humor me. I cradle her in my arms and she falls asleep quickly. I continue to stare down at her smiling, and kiss her sweet forehead. I stay in this position for another hour or so. I look up and try to pay attention to my husband. "Peeta I'm sor- Are you drawing me?"

"Correction. I'm drawing my wife and daughter." I shake my head in disgust and pull the drawing pad down so I can see its picture. I actually find that I like this picture. It's a detailed portrait of Baylyn asleep in my arms, and I'm genuinely smiling down at her. I kiss her hand and lay her down on the blanket. I crawl over to Peeta and sit half on half off of him and we wrap our arms around each other. "I love it…almost as much as I love you." Peeta kisses the top of my head and rubs my hand. "My life feels perfect. I have the best, and the most beautiful women in my life. I can't imagine my life without you and Baylyn." "I can't imagine my life without either of you." I kiss Peeta and he pulls away.

"Would you ever think about maybe….I don't know…another baby….someday?" His body tenses and I kiss his chin. "I'm happy for now." "Oh." His face falls and I see the sadness flood his face. "That wasn't a no, Peeta." I smile shyly up at him and he kisses my face. "But not today." He laughs silently and we watch our daughter. Perfect, beautiful, peaceful… _And most importantly…safe_.

*******************************Age of Baylyn 8 Months Old****************************

Everything has stayed the same. All the things I used to fear about having a child have vanished. Peeta has been asking me every night if I'm ready for another baby. I feel like it's never the right time to. I'm happy with Baylyn for now, and I don't want to miss seeing her grow up for a single second. I go into her nursery and pick her up and set her onto the rug so I can pull out a onesy for her. I turn around holding one of Peeta's favorites. It's pink with a little tutu type thing attached to the bottom. I'm not particularly fond of it…but it makes Peeta happy. Besides anything looks cute on Baylyn… "Oh you nasty stinker miss Baylyn! Where did you go?"

I can see her snow white diaper crawling out of the nursery. _Figures my baby would already be crawling around easily. I knew she was a fighter_. I crouch down and make funny noises. "I's gonna get you Baylyn." I go after her and I can't see her but I can hear her cute little giggles and squeals all through the house. "Baylyn I's gonna-" I am starring at some solid black shoes and I follow them up to see Haymitch. I stand up, "Hey Haymitch!" I walk into his arms and smile into his shoulder. He kisses my cheek and turns his attention to Baylyn. He throws her up and around, my heart skips a beat as he catches her securely in his arms. Baylyn laughs uncontrollably and pats Haymitch's face. She seems to be fascinated by his scruff. I laugh under my breath and watch has he covers her in kisses. I take a good look at Baylyn, her dark seam hair has come in…it's not straight like mine…but wavy like Peeta's. Her blue eyes are very noticeable, which makes me smile. I look at how long her body has gotten since the birth. I notice something reflecting off Haymitch's hand. _A ring? On his ring finger? Who did he-ohhhh Effie_.

"Haymitch!" "Katniss!" He replies in a sarcastic mocking voice. "Did you and Effie…you know…have a toasting?" "Well sweetheart…I better run along." I have a firm grip on his elbow and pull with all my might, and he reluctantly stays. "Yeah...We did." "When?" "Just about a week ago." "Why didn't you tell me?" He smiles sheepishly and looks down at his feet. "Well why don't you and your wife come by tonight for dinner. I know Baylyn would like to see her Grandparents….Annie and Dillan are coming too. Please come. It'll be fun!" He hands me Baylyn and nods silently with a pink face. I hug him and smile. "Tell Effie I said congratulations." He nods and closes the door quietly behind him.

I flop onto the couch and set Baylyn onto the floor, with a few toys. _Haymitch, married. I like it. A lot_. I grin, after only about a half an hour I hear the door swing open again. "The Odairs are here!" I can hear Dillan's echoing steps enter the house and patter against the hard wood floors. He heads straight for Baylyn. "Hey Romeo!" he snaps his head around towards me and his green eyes are filled with confusion, it actually alarms me at how similar his looks are to Finnick's. It always catches me by surprise even though I see almost every day. "Come give your aunt Katniss, some sugar!" He toddles over to me quickly and gives me a cute toddler kiss on the lips. He stares at me with moon like green eyes, I run my fingers through his curly red hair. "Okay, go talk to your girlfriend!" He giggles and toddles back over to Baylyn and lies down so he is on eye level with her.

"Hey Annie." I hug her and invite her to sit down on the couch. "Hey Katniss. I see that we're encouraging the young couple to start their romance young." She can't help but laugh as she see Dillan smooshing Baylyn's chubby baby face so her lips stick out like a fish's. Annie grasps my hand in a fit of laughter and almost falls off the couch. Her face is as red as her hair.

One of the best things about Annie is her smile, how it takes the age and worry off your shoulders. When she's around you can't help but feel better, and happy.

Dillan picks Baylyn up and sets her in-between his legs and rests his head on top of hers. "Mommy. Can we have Bay-yen?" His toddler voice is adorable while saying her name, which makes me smile. "Well…Dillan. Will you help me change her diapers?" He seems okay with that idea, Annie shoots me a look that signals to get ready for what she's about to say, and to try and hold my laughter. "Dillan, buddy. That means that there won't be as many cookies after dinner for you." His face looks torn he holds his hands over Baylyn's ears and looks back at us. "Never mind mommy…I like Bay-yen…but I love cookies…" Me and Annie break our faces of stone and fall back into the couch laughing. I wipe the tears of laughter from my eyes and try to calm Annie down.

The hours until dinner go by quickly with Annie, Dillan, and Baylyn by my side.

"How are my girls doing?" Peeta pops his head through the door. Annie turns around and stares Peeta squarely in the face. "I'm doing well thanks!" They both laughing and Peeta pulls her into a hug. "How are my Mellark girls doing?" I laugh lightly and tilt my head back and Peeta kisses me. "We're good…. You better watch out Dillan. Baylyn's daddy is here. Better stop with the flirting!" Peeta crouches down and tumbles onto the floor play wrestling with Dillan. After watching that for a while Baylyn crawls over and plops down onto Peeta's stomach. She gurgles something ridiculous and laughs as she watches her dad play with Dillan.

Peeta gets up off the floor just as Effie busts through the door. "Where are my grandbabies?" She runs over in her heels and kisses Baylyn and Dillan on their heads. "Grand-Effie is here!" She hugs everyone else in the room and kisses our cheeks. Peeta pulls out his bag from the bakery, and places it all onto the counter.

We all pile into the dining room. I look around at the table and see my **family**. Effie, Haymitch, Annie, Dillan, Peeta, and little Baylyn, _it is possible to have a perfect life…it's a little scarred and broken but it's still perfect_…

********************************************************************************Hi Guys! What did you think about today's chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! Happy for yet another happy, fluffy chapter? I enjoyed writing this chapter so much! Are you glad to know Haymitch and Effie are married? Excited to see Baylyn's love for the outdoors…..and even more bread love? Like Baylyn Mellark at all? Anything you want to see come from her? Did you all like seeing more of the flirting Dillan? Happy to see Annie, home in district twelve? I am actually thinking that today was my very last chapter….I will be writing an epilogue though…Would you guys like to see another few fluffy chapters? If so let me know and submit some ideas! I love you all so incredibly much and hope to hear from you all! Talk to you all at my next chapter or last and final chapter (epilogue). **

**~Freezethemoment**


	26. Chapter 26

********************************************************************************Hey Everybody! Here it is….the very last chapter. I decided to do one last fluffy chapter….I love you all so much and can't thank you enough for the support on my last chapter! I hope you all like it! **

********************************Age of Baylyn: Four years old**************************

"Mommy when is the baby coming?" "Soon Baylyn. Only a couple more weeks and he'll here." "Well I just don't understand why he won't come out already. He is seems so nice." "Does he not like us Mommy?" Baylyn rests her small four year old hands on my hugely expanded abdomen. "He's just so big already Mommy. You would think he'd be ready to just…pop on out." "I think that too some days." I rub my aching back, Baylyn lets out her sweet melodic giggles and turns and skips off to her room; "Come on Mommy!" I pull myself up off the couch and rest my sore ankles onto the cold floor. "Coming Baylyn." As I make my way down the hallway I begin to think about my life since Baylyn. _Since when did I turn into the mellow, kind, and happy house wife and mother_? I try to shrug off any thoughts that could make me bitter towards what could very well be the sweetest and caring person in the world.

I bend down and pull her stunning dark seam hair out of her face. I like it much better than my own, it is almost the exact same shade as mine but it has the waves like Peeta's. I begin to braid it as she looks through Peeta's art book. "Mommy! What's this flower called?" I examine the bush and stare at its pink buds. I shake away my tears and pull the elastic around the first braid. "That's…a-a Primrose bush." Baylyn smiles excitedly, "That's what we have outside of our house!" I smile and nod quickly at the memory of Peeta planting those for me when we arrived back in district twelve, but mostly of Prim. I finish braiding the other half of her hair and she turns around to me and blinks her large blue eyes at me. She leaps into my arms and kisses my cheek. "Can we go out to the meadow today?" "Well…I was actually thinking that we could go…visit daddy."

"I like that idea!" She grasps my hand and pulls me towards the door, "I can't believe I have been allowed to go to the bakery twice! And it's only….Tuesday!" Baylyn pulls out my shoes and helps me put them on. I kiss her tightly braided hair and realize that I couldn't have had a better daughter, and soon I'll be meeting my son. Baylyn happily jumps and walks beside me and carries on to talk about all of the wonderful things surrounding us. I walk on the cobblestone path leading to the bakery; just then Baylyn lets out a loud girly squeal. "Don't hurt it mommy!" She drops my hand and bends down and picks up a weird green worm. "You almost stepped on him!" "Oh yeah, sorry."

_I didn't really care about that tiny worm. By now I have learned that Baylyn will most definitely not be my hunting partner that I had hoped for. Rather she'll grow out of this animal loving stage, I doubt. She loves the outdoors almost as much as I do, so I can't really complain_. I pat my stomach and secretly hope that my son will be able to enjoy hunting in the way I do. Baylyn is squatting by the tall grass and appears to be releasing the worm. She gives it a quick goodbye wave and runs back over to me. Her body is much like mine in the sense of a naturally thin structure. She grabs my hand and we sing our way to the bakery. She does most of the singing and I literally swear that she has my father's voice just in her little body. I smile up towards the sky and reminisce about my father, while Baylyn continues the song in her own happy way.

_Down in the valley, the valley so low_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow_

_Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow;_

_Hang your head over, hear the wind blow._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you._

_Build me a castle, forty feet high;_

_So I can see her as she rides by,_

_As she rides by, dear, as she rides by,_

_So I can see her as she rides by._

_Roses love sunshine, violets love dew,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you,_

_Know I love you, dear, know I love you,_

_Angels in Heaven know I love you__._

I spot Peeta through the back window. I pull Baylyn up and onto my hip and kiss her cheek. "Want to go scare daddy?" She nods quickly in a fit of giggles. I walk over to the window and stare at Baylyn. "Make a scary face and I'll knock on the window." She nods in agreement and sticks her tongue out and pulls her nose and eyes up with her hands. I knock on the glass and Peeta's head snaps up. He pretends to be scared out of his mind, he throws a pan up and lets it hit his head lightly. He opens the window and takes Baylyn from my arms. "AHH! You goober! What were you doing? You scared me half to death!" He nuzzles her neck and blows so it makes a ridiculous noise. Baylyn laughs hard and eventually wiggles out of his grasp and heads straight for the baking table.

"Can I make more bread with you Daddy?" Peeta proudly pulls out some ingredients and kisses the top of her head. "Of course! What kind of bread were you thinking?" I slip through the window and sit on a stool and watch Peeta interact with his daughter. He's truly beautiful when he's around her and she shines even brighter when around him. I love Baylyn with my whole heart, as does Peeta. But with the completely easy going personality, the peaceful mindset, and the tranquility and love that flow through their bright blue eyes, it seems to give them an extremely close bond. I feel my son kick as I think about hunting. _I hope you enjoy hunting more than your sister_. Peeta finally has a baking partner and I know he couldn't be happier. His face beams every time Baylyn enters the bakery, or even the thought of her baking when she's older. Peeta has been trying to make her live out of Mellark Bakery shirts since the smallest size only swamped her.

I laugh as Baylyn smears flour down Peeta's face and think of the day when I first found out I had conceived Baylyn. The pregnancy with our son has been so much different. Relatively peaceful, and even though he's only a couple weeks from entering the world, and we still haven't picked a name. I have given it a lot of thought but very name I considered, never seemed to fit his extra feisty personality. Peeta walks over to me for the first time since he left for work and kisses me for a while. "Eww! Why do you guys do that? I have a boyfriend, and we don't smoosh our faces together like that." Peeta and me pull away smiling and we both cock our heads towards Baylyn. "Boyfriend?"

The word leaves me and Peeta's mouth in perfect synchronization. "Dillan!" Me and Peeta laugh in relief and shake our heads. _Baylyn and Dillan's idea of a relationship is sharing their snacks (and sometime they don't even do that.) They also enjoy playing outside together, which is what Baylyn calls a date. I blame myself and Peeta for that…when we go out to dinner we call it a date_.

Peeta takes my hand and kisses my forehead. Baylyn easily rolls out three loaves of bread in no time. It's obvious she inherited Peeta's baking skills at a very very young age. She hums the tune of her favorite song:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise_.

"Peeta, Baylyn is starting real school in a year or two…We haven't told her about the hunger games. She doesn't know about any of it. She takes the words of the song for granted. How can we tell her…or him." I motion towards my stomach. I can feel my head getting dizzy at the thought, and my face feels unnaturally hot. I am having trouble breathing. Baylyn has stopped her work and is staring at me questioningly. "It's okay, sweetie. Me and you mom are just going to step over here for a minute." Baylyn tries to stop staring but can't until me and Peeta are deep in the bread racks. Peeta rubs my cheeks.

"Kat, Kat, Kat! It'll be okay! Do you remember what I told you when Baylyn had just arrived?" I think long and hard but nothing comes to mind. "We'll tell them in a way that'll make them stronger." He kisses in-between my eyes and whispers calming things into my ear. "I've never, not kept a promise…real or not real." "Real." I barely can choke it out through my tears. Peeta kisses me quickly and holds his arm around my waist and half carries me back to my stool. "Are you okay Mommy?" "I'm fine sweetie." I rub my face and keep the tears away. I shake my head and smile and try to focus on my beautiful family. When Baylyn's bread finishes baking, Peeta decides to let his other employees handle the rest of the day and comes home with us. "Daddy, can I take Aunt Annie and Dillan a loaf of bread?" "Sure."

Baylyn drops Peeta's hand and runs for their door. She knocks on the door rapidly and I see a panicked Annie running from the living room and when she appears at the doorway her face floods with relief. "You scared me!" Baylyn laughs and turns to give us a funny look. Annie wraps her arms around Baylyn and kisses her cheek repeatedly. Dillan's sweet face appears at the door next. He has remained the spitting image of Finnick, in every way and form besides the red curls. Baylyn throws her arms around Dillan and kisses his cheek. He laughs and kisses her cheek in return. "Hi Dillan!" "Hey Baylyn!" They laugh and Dillan turns a little red in the face. "My mom is only a couple weeks away from having the baby!" Dillan smile wide and runs towards me and almost tackles me in his excitement. "Really Aunt Katniss?" I nod trying to hold back my tears of joy. _It hadn't really hit me how close I was to having a baby boy toddling around the house_. Annie waves and gives us a tilt of the head as a quick thanks for the bread. Baylyn reluctantly walks back over to us and blushes, unknowingly.

"Next Grandpa and Grand-Effie!" Baylyn runs for their door, and rings the doorbell; a greying Haymitch answers the door. With either Baylyn or Dillan Haymitch always has a warm smile to greet them with. He picks Baylyn up and kisses her soft face, and spins her around. Me and Peeta walk over and he immediately puts her down and tries to brush it off like nothing. "Hey sweetheart. Baby bout ready to pop right on out?" He kisses my cheek and hugs Peeta. "I guess so." I smile and he smirks. Effie's golden hair appears and she picks up Baylyn and holds her on her hip and kisses everywhere leaving dark pink lipstick covering Baylyn's entire face. Baylyn gives Effie a peck on the lips and runs back over to me and hold my hands and swings back and forth. "Thanks for the bread baby girl." They hug Baylyn one last time and we head back home.

Baylyn goes to take her nap. She smiles as we tuck her in with yet _another_ few kisses. I turn on the small lights covering the ceiling and Baylyn happily closes her eyes. "Peeta…things are feeling perfect. After all he's on the way…and-and-and….Peeta." "Yeah Kat?" He kisses me and just stares and waits for me to kiss him back. "It's time."

"What is it time for? We just tucked Baylyn in…" "No…Peeta. It's time for our son to make his appearance." A huge smile breaks out on both me and Peeta's face. He kisses me long and hard and scoops me up before the pain is intolerable. "You're ready for our son. Real or not real?" "Real." I smile as Peeta sets me into the car, and goes back in to grab Baylyn.

_I'm happy to be having my son, real. He needs a name….I haven't even named you! _I laugh at myself and my terrible case of pregnancy brain_. When me and your dad first lay eyes on you…You will have a name. Real_….

********************************************************************************Hi Guys! What did you think about the very last chapter? Hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews below! OKAY GUYS! I NEED SOME BABY BOY NAME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE LAST MELLARK BABY! SEND THEM IN QUICK SO I CAN READ THEM AND ADD ONE INTO THE STORY! Did you like seeing the four year old Baylyn? Excited that Mellark baby #2 is about to come into the world? Find it sweet that Baylyn and Dillan are best friends? Ready for the epilogue? Let me know all of your thoughts in the reviews! **

**Oh! And I thought I'd let you all know… I made a twitter for my fanfiction readers, my username is: ****Freezingmoment1**

**Follow me on twitter to know when my next stories are coming out and what I do on a daily basis! As well as vote for the next fanfiction I'll be writing! Plus I'll reply to all tweets! I'd love to talk to you all more often and I feel this could be a good way to! I love you all so much! I'll talk to you either on twitter or my epilogue! I Love you all so insanely much!**

**~Freezethemoment**


	27. Epilogue

********************************************************************************Hey Everybody! I can't believe we're here….The epilogue. Thank you guys so much for the support on the last chapter! I will be writing a note to you all at the bottom, and I hope you guys like the epilogue! I love you all so much!**

"_They play in the Meadow. The dancing girl with the dark hair and blue eyes. The boy with blond curls and gray eyes, struggling to keep up with her on his chubby toddler legs. It took five, ten, fifteen years for me to agree. But Peeta wanted them so badly. When I first felt her stirring inside of me, I was consumed with a terror that felt as old as life itself. Only the joy of holding her in my arms could tame it. Carrying him was a little easier, but not much_."

My beautiful daughter Baylyn Marine Mellark is now six, turning seven in a week. My sweet son Ethan Alexander Mellark is now two years old. I smile every time I think about the meanings of their names, because they couldn't be any more spot on. Baylyn means: enjoys the simple pleasures of life especially activities that take you outdoors. I watch my bouncy seven year old run around the meadow her seam colored hair flying across her face in a beautiful manner. Her middle name is in memory of a man that I owe my happiness to, Finnick. He was my best friend though the war. He understood me, and helped me through Peeta's captivity. He helped me pull of the fake pregnancy, and most importantly…he gave me Peeta. When his heart had stopped in the arena; Finnick is the one that saved him.

Ethan means: strong and firm. Even at his age I can tell he will have Peeta's broad shoulders, and he learned to walk much quicker than Baylyn had, he was strong to take so many blows to the hard wood floors. He is my little fighter. I took him out into the woods with me yesterday and he cheered when I took down the first deer of the spring. I gave him a small sling-shot that I made from some wood, and his aim isn't bad for his age. When he's older I'll give him the first bow that my father gave me. His middle name Alexander means: defender of man. Ethan reminds me of my father and Peeta. The best men I have ever known, I decided on this name for him after my father, while the nightmares of his accident have vanished. The pain in my heart remains as strong as ever, but it's nice to have that remembrance of my father living through my son. I listen through the doorway when Peeta wakes up Ethan every morning. "What do we do with our mommy and sister?" "We are nice to them, we love them, and we protect them." The meaning of his middle name is perfect for this, and if Ethan turns out anything like Peeta personality wise, it's very fitting for his middle name.

I smile as he runs as fast as he can to catch up with Baylyn. Dillan is beside Baylyn running and laughing right along with them. I lean against Peeta's shoulder and sigh out in relief and pure happiness. He kisses my cheek and laughs at our children playing in the afternoon sun. Baylyn comes skipping over, "Hey mommy." She kisses my cheek and plops down beside of me. Dillan goes to take a rest with Annie who is just several feet over, flopped onto her back, sun bathing. Ethan's funny footsteps approach and he throws himself onto my lap and he lays his head on Baylyn's lap. She rubs his soft toddler blonde curly hair. Peeta plays with Baylyn's hair and tries braiding it the way I used to braid Prim's. Ethan trains his caring silver eyes on me and laughs. I tickle his stomach, "What's so funny about my face? Huh?" "No. I like…your face." "Well thank you. Yours isn't too bad either." He opens his mouth in a giggling expression and sits up and messes with my face, starting with my nose and he ends up wiggling my braid around and against my face. "Your nose looks like mine. And our eyes are the same color!" He yells out in one fit of happiness. "Yes we do. You got that from me, and you got your hair and mouth from your daddy." Ethan crawls out from my lap and onto Peeta's. "Hey Bud. I heard you and mommy aren't you glad that you have her nose? Look at how big mine is!" Peeta lets our son pull on his nose a little before tackling him and tickling every part of his body. Ethan's chubby toddler face turns red from laughter and pure happiness to be with his dad. Baylyn comes and sits close to me.

"Wow…boys….so immature!" She sticks her nose up in a playful way, and giggles silently. "They never do fully grow up." I stare at Peeta; his large arm extends and pulls Baylyn by the ankle into their dog pile. She squeals and then it turns into an unstoppable fit of laughter. Peeta won't stop smiling. I smile and watch them wiggle around. Both Baylyn and Ethan stop…and just stare at me. I shrug my shoulders and stick my lips out. They laugh and jump to their feet and pull me on top of Peeta. I am an inch from his face and I feel that hunger I did on the beach, his big blue eyes seem to be reflecting the same feelings. I lean forward to kiss him and that's when I feel that I'm being jumped on my children. I roll off of Peeta and hold Ethan up with my legs she makes some weird screams or laughs, and smiles his Peeta perfect smile down at me. Other than the nose and silver like eyes, Ethan is the spitting image of Peeta. It makes me smile and kiss his face all over. "Do you know that I love you?" He giggles, I take him into my arms and yell out in a funny voice. "Do you know that I's loves yous?" He busts out laughing even harder if it's possible and nods fast, "Yes! Yes!" He kicks around and can't stop laughing. "Now go get your daddy!"

I give his butt a soft slap and he flinches a little and continues to "tackle" Peeta. Baylyn comes and sits by me. "Now that the children are busy…I wanted to tell you something mommy." "Okay, what is it Sweetie?" I redo Peeta's attempt at double braids and shake my head at his sloppy work. "Is it possible to love somebody even though I'm only six?" I smile over at Peeta and nod. "Your dad fell in love with me when he was only five…so yes." Baylyn stares over at Dillan who is trying his attempt at a braid, in Annie's hair. "Can I ask you one more thing mom?" "Sure." "What are the hunger games? The older kids at school all say you, daddy, and Aunt Annie played some kind of "role" in them…" I bite the inside of my cheek. _Not now. How can I tell her in a way that won't make her want to die, in a way that won't make her have nightmares the way I do_.

I flit my eyes around, but the way Peeta's always have, Baylyn's blue eyes make contact with mine. "Mommy. What is the hunger games?" "A competition." "What do you do to win? If you, daddy, and Aunt Annie all won it, I want to try and play!" Baylyn's smile sickens me, "Baylyn Marine Mellark! Don't you dare ever say that again! Do you hear me? You will never say you want to be in the hunger games!" I pull my knees up to my chest and silently sob. I glance up to see Baylyn is doing the same.

In almost every way personality wise Baylyn is like Peeta. But when it comes to her emotions me and her way of expressing it is identical. Peeta walks over and crouches down beside me. "Kat, what's wrong? Please tell me." I extend my arms so he can pull me up to my feet; he carries me into the shallow woods so the kids won't hear us. I collapse in his arms and begin shaking violently "I know you said we'd tell them in a way that'll make them stronger. But Peeta, there isn't a way to tell them that there was so much evil in the world that me, you and Annie were thrown into an arena forced to kill other children." I look over his shoulder at Dillan and Ethan running around in the meadow. "Peeta, they don't even know that they're playing on a grave yard." I'm an emotional wreck at this point, but Peeta's face stays the same. "Does this not scare you? Do you not worry you for their feelings? What is wrong with you?" I throw my hand up and try to hit his jaw; his sturdy hand catches my hand and holds it to his lips.

"Of course it scares me…But we both knew this day was coming. But right now our baby girl is up there, crying, over how you yelled at her for her ignorance of what the games even were. To her they were just some fun game show. And what did she earn in response of wanting to be like her mom...screams and a lecture." I hang my head in shame, _Peeta's right…like always. How could you yell at Baylyn? What kind of mother are you_? This is the first time that Peeta has ever been so….straight forward with me in our marriage…if you don't count when he lost his memory and called me fat. I pull myself together and try to straighten my knees so I don't collapse. I stand up tall and kiss Peeta, "I can't do it alone." He grabs my hand and we go to gather Baylyn. "Annie do you mind watching Ethan. It's time for Baylyn to visit Finnick's memorial." Annie's eyes turn a little glassy and she picks up little Ethan who has passed out on the grass. "I told Dillan several months ago before school started." I nod and thank her for watching Dillan.

I bend down beside Baylyn, her whole face is red and under her eyes is puffy. "Baylyn, I'm so sorry sweetie. I shouldn't have yelled at you until me and your dad had showed you something." She hesitates before taking my hand; she shakes a little as she walks beside me. I think back to Prim and the day of the reaping. She climbs into the back seat of the car and I try to think of something to tell her. "Where are we going daddy?" "To visit your uncle Finnick." "Okay." Finnick's memorial had been moved to twelve when Annie moved here. "What's that statue of?…I've never seen it before." We all climb out of the car, to stand by his statue. "Baylyn, this is your uncle Finnick. He passed away after the games I had been telling you about."

_I won't tell her about the war for another year_. "He was your aunt Annie's husband. He also won those games." "Can I know what exactly these "games" are?" I sit down on the bench and pull her onto my lap. "A long time ago there was a mean man…his name was-was-…." "President Snow. Before me and your mom were born, they started something called the hunger games. They sent two children, they called tributes, from each district to fight." "You mean like…wrestle?" "No, there could only be one "victor" in these games you had to kill all the other children or teenagers." Baylyn shakes violently in my lap and begins crying. "All of those-those….children. All of them but one came out alive?" I nod through my tears. "Me and your dad were the tributes from twelve, years ago."

"But you're both still here? Wouldn't one of you have to die?" I smile at little at the memory of deceiving the capital with Peeta. "We out smarted them. We told them we would kill ourselves, and then they wouldn't have any victors. We were called the star-crossed lovers of district twelve. If it weren't for your grandpa…we wouldn't be here." "Grandpa?" "He persuaded the "game maker" to let us both win…and when we threatened our lives…me and your mom were allowed to live." Baylyn jumps off of my life and pulls her braids out and fluffs her dark hair out so it covers her face and sinks down behind Finnick's memorial. I can hear her constant whimpers. Peeta walks over and picks her up and holds her securely.

"This Snow man….if you tricked him, does he want to hurt us all?" "Baylyn, it's okay. He is never coming back. He died." She nods ever so slightly and shakes in Peeta's arms. "The games are gone Baylyn. They will never come back." I pull her hair back and braid it in a single braid down her back. I pick her up and stand at the foot of Finnick's memorial, and try to bring up something happier. "Baylyn, you uncle Finnick was one of the best men I have ever known. He saved me and your dad's lives multiple times." Baylyn smiles "He looks like Dillan." "He truly does. Doesn't he?" Baylyn nods, and stares up at the face of Finnick. "I love you uncle Finnick. Thank you for keeping my mommy and daddy safe." She lets out her sweet smile, and I swear a ray of golden sunlight shown down onto her face.

"Are you ready to head back home?" "Yes, I'm pretty tired." I turn to let Peeta hold Baylyn for a while, and carry her to the car; and he is gone. "Peeta?" I see his pupils are the size of a pinpoint, and they are dark and clouded with the venom, he is grasping the back of the bench and Baylyn tries to wiggle out of my arms to go play with her dad. "Baylyn, stay here. Mommy will be right back." "I want to go play with daddy too!" "Baylyn, stay here!" I walk over and rest my hand on his shoulder. "Not real. Peeta." His grip loosens a little and he shudders at my touch. "Our daughter is walking over to see you, _her father_….real." As Baylyn steps up on the bench Peeta returns to his normal self, but to snap out of an attack that quick it left him completely drained. Baylyn hops into his arms and he smiles at her, his eyes barely open. "Ready to go home Bay?" "Yes, Daddy."

He carries her to the car and then collapses into the driver's seat. "Peeta, let me drive back home…it's only a couple miles." He nods out of pure exhaustion and pulls himself over to the passenger side. I kiss his forehead and drive us back home. Peeta walks into the house holding Baylyn's hand, and I run over to gather Ethan. "We're back!" I yell out into Annie's house. Ethan shows his perfect face first and comes running over to me as fast as he can, and wraps his arms around my legs. I throw him up into my arms and kiss his cheeks. "Hello buddy! I was thinking me and you could go out into the woods again today….what do you think?" He squeals out happily and throws his small arms around my neck. I stand up and kiss his soft blonde curls and walk over to Annie.

"Thanks for watching this little nasty!" Ethan lets out happy laughs and bonks his head against mine. It takes me a second to become fully aware of Annie's appearance. Makeup is smeared across her normally flawless skin, and eye makeup in scattered on her nose and pretty much everywhere that it's not supposed to go. She laughs to reveal lipstick on her teeth. "The boys found some of the makeup Effie gave me and decided it'd be a fun idea to put it on me while I dozed off on the couch for a few minutes. "Ethan? Did you cover Aunt Annie's face with makeup?" He just laughs and touches Annie's face. "I'll take that as a yes!" "I just… feel so beautiful right now thank you Ethan." We both laugh and when I catch my breath I notice that it's getting close to dusk. "We're going to head out to the woods and catch some dinner. I'll take Dillan out tomorrow to start working with the bow I made him." "Okay thanks Katniss." I hug Annie and that's when Dillan enters the room. "Hey you distracting thing, you! I bend down and wrap my arms around him. I kiss his cheek and he makes a disgusted noise. "Hey, if my daughter can kiss you on the cheek, I think you can let me, your **aunt** Katniss kiss you every now and then!" He blushes and looks down at his feet. "We'll see you guys tomorrow! Thanks again Annie!" "No thank you Ethan! What would I do without this beautiful makeover?" She hoists Dillan up and throws him onto the couch and he laughs.

"Okay Ethan, hunting: Day two." He nods and holds his slingshot up." I hold my bow up and smile at my tiny hunting partner. "Okay Ethan. See that bush over there?" He nods intently. "I want you to aim for it with this rock." He grabs the rock from my hand and I help him load the slingshot, I decide to let him try it on his own. "Okay, focus on nothing but the bush." His expression sends chills through my body, it's so similar to what mine looked like in the first games. He releases the rock and it misses the bush by only a foot or two. _For a two year old that's amazing_. "Great try Ethan! Let's try one more time. Okay?" He picks up a rock from the ground and loads the slingshot all by himself this time. His focus is even stronger this time, it hits the target, a little off center but like I said, for him to only be two almost three it's an amazing shot!

The birds fly up and I load my bow swiftly and strike two birds down with one arrow. He jumps up and down and cheers at the top of his lungs, it sends most of the other bird flying away, and I don't get the chance to load my bow for a second arrow. "Mommy! Look there's a deer!" Sure enough across the stream there is a doe. Not only is Ethan a great shot, but he has a great eye for the prey. I load my bow and aim for it carefully, "Shoot straight mommy!" the deer turns towards us at his words, and I sink an arrow straight through the eye. It is on the ground: _A clean kill_. Ethan runs to grab the bird and retrieve the arrow, I head straight for the deer in disbelief of Ethan's ability to help me get a perfect shot, and to even find this rare deer.

He runs over with the bids and holds them up proudly, "Ethan…I haven't gotten a deer in… I don't know how long…" He stands up proudly and does a cute toddler happy dance. "Can we have it for dinner tonight?" "I'd be sad if we didn't!" He does an excited jump and pulls the two birds back and happily chatters about how he likes to hunt. "I want to be just like you mommy!" I smile proudly as I lug the deer into our back yard to skin. I send Ethan inside; I don't want him to see the skinning process quite yet. I skin the birds easily. The deer on the other hand is a little trickier I have only skin one once…maybe twice. After half an hour I get it done and I have cut it up into smaller pieces and throw it into a bag and walk into the kitchen.

I am hit by the wonderful aroma of baking bread and I throw my sack of meat down and go to wash my hands. "Bread smells great as usual." I kiss Peeta and hug Baylyn. "Did Ethan tell you what we got today?" Ethan looks like he's about to bust so I let him do the honors. "I found us a deer! Mommy shot it! But I found it!" He puffs his chest out proudly. They both applua him and Peeta kisses the top of his head. I watch Baylyn make the prettiest loaf of bread standing beside Peeta who is making some kind of dessert. "Mommy! Daddy taught me how to make almost every kind of bread in the bakery!" "He did?" "Yeah! I can't wait to get back in there tomorrow….I can go right mom?" "Sure! I am teaching Dillan to hunt tomorrow anyway." "Ethan, do you want to try your hand at baking tomorrow?" He nods and jumps into Peeta's arms. Peeta kisses Ethan's head. At that moment all three of my favorite people are side by side and I almost start crying at how happy I actually am at this moment.

Baylyn pulls me over to help her pull the bread out of the oven…the one thing in baking I can actually do without harming the bread. After an hour or so Peeta has prepared the meat in a way I know I never could have and it's making my mouth water. Mixed with the bread aroma flying around, I am excited to share in this dinner. We sit around our kitchen table. There are so many different kinds of breads I have no idea what to eat first. We all indulge and finish a third of the deer meat. I can't help but giggle over Ethan reactions to the deer meat. "He has found new love." Peeta mutters under his breath. Ethan shrugs and helps himself to more meat. I can tell Baylyn likes the meat but I know she has scarfed down at least two loaves of bread on her own. We clean the dishes and join the kids on the floor. They are moaning.

"My belly is going to pop!" I turn towards Baylyn and she's right. I've never seen her stomach more bloated. Ethan is about to fall asleep and I think he'd be fully satisfied doing so. Me and Peeta laugh at each other and I have a feeling he is thinking about the seafood feast in the second games. Baylyn kisses her brother's head. "Until you could hunt we never had that good of meat. Oh! Wait! I'm sorry mom!" She truly feels bad, and I just laugh in response. "I actually agree with you Bay. Ethan is a great hunter already. But Baylyn you're definitely our second baker in the family, you and your dad make the yummiest bread!" She smiles in confidence. I look over at Peeta and we both say "together".

All of sudden both Ethan and Baylyn yell out, "Always!" After another hour or so of playing funny little games we all sit up except for Ethan. He has passed out on the rug, I lift him into my arms and carry him back to his room. I hear Peeta usher Baylyn to go slip on her pajamas. I pull on Ethan's flame pajamas and his eyes are almost completely closed.

When Peeta and Baylyn slip into his nursery and join me by his bed. I begin singing and they both join in:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you_.

His eyes close on the very last word. Peeta lifts a now drowsy Baylyn and carries her back to her bedroom and we tuck her into bed and sing the last line in the song and she is out. The lights Peeta hung for her nursery still remains on her ceiling. They glow on her sweet face. We close their doors and head back to our own room. I collapse on the bed after the exhausting day. Peeta lies beside me. "I love you Peeta. Thank you for giving me a family." "I love you too Katniss. Thank you Katniss. I know you weren't too happy after you found out about Baylyn…But I hope you're truly happy with our family now." "I think it's impossible for me to be even happier." We turn towards each other and he leans in to kiss me. We kiss for a long time before we do anything else.

As me and Peeta are about to sleep he whispers to me, "You want to freeze this moment, together as a family. Real or not real?" "Real. Always."

"_That's when I make a list in my head of every act of goodness I've seen someone do. It's like a game. Repetitive. Even a little tedious after more than twenty years._

_But there are much worse games to play…."_

********************************************************************************Hey Guys! What did you think about the epilogue? Hate it? Love it? Let me know? What did you think about their son? How about Ethan's skills with the slingshot? Like the older Baylyn? Enjoy seeing her baking skills? What did you all think about Baylyn finding out about the hunger games? I played it down a little for length and happy factor. I'm thinking about writing a short story about the telling a little more in depth? What do you all think about that? Or maybe a quick 5,000 word story on Ethan's birth? Don't you all bet Annie's makeover looked fantastic?! Let me know your thoughts on the epilogue in the reviews below. I am deciding between some different story ideas… Either a Cato Clove love story from the 74****th**** hunger games. Or a Baylyn Dillan love story! I might be writing some short stories here and there so just let me know what you all want to see! As well as vote below for what large story "project" you'd like to see me do! And now I want to spill my heart out to you guys….if you don't mind…..here it goes….**

**I don't know where to start….I guess about when I first made this account. I was expecting to get a couple hundred views by the time I ended the story. I had hoped for ten reviews when my story finished. You all have blown me away with your love, support, and kindness. And I really can't put it into words how much each and every single one of you mean to me. We are currently are 61 favorites, 74 followers, over 25,000 views and 366 Reviews! You're not just my readers, or my "fans", you're my fanfiction family! I Love you all from the deepest parts of my heart, I really didn't have any confidence in myself until I heard all of your sweet comments and reviews. I feel like my writing has improved since I've had all of your feedback, and I am really about in tears that this "chapter" of my life is over. I hope you all know how much you mean to me, not just for the number of views or the numbers of reviews, but to know that I'm bringing joy to you for doing something I enjoy. I wish I could give each and every one of you a giant happy tear filled hug….oh what the heck! *VIRTUAL HUG!* Every time I have received a review or personal message it sends chills through me…it lets me know you liked it enough to leave me a couple words of praise or encouragement, and my goal for this was to hear from you guys that I may have brought a smile onto your face through my writing. I truly do hope that you guys know that you guys are a part of my life, and that you all have a very special place in my heart! And to those of you who have followed me and my story since the beginning I wish I could talk to you all and personally thank you for the support, and believing in me to write this story! I hope that each and every one of you knows that I am a real person, and that I love you. And when I say that…I couldn't mean it anymore! You are all fantastic, beautiful, sweet, amazing, awesome, and just….what is the word I'm looking for….I guess there isn't really a word to describe you guys and my love for you all! I didn't expect anything like a following to happen from my little story! You make me smile daily. You are my inspiration to write. If I think about this much more this story will never end because my tears will kill my laptop…. In other words this long message could be shortened to: THANK YOU FOR THE AMAZING SUPPORT! I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU MORE THAN WORDS CAN DESCRIBE! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME AND THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Please leave me a review below, so I can chat with you guys, I am also making a poster of all of your sweet reviews and hanging it in the center of my room so I can smile every morning when I wake up. I LOVE YOU GUYS! And I hope you are freaked out by this long letter! Hehehehe **

**Sending you my love,**

**~Freezethemoment 3**

**Follow me on twitter, at Freezingmoment1, so I can talk to you guys and keep you updated on what kinds of stories I'll be doing in the future! **


End file.
